


Til Death Do Us Part

by lostinsnow



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - Mob, Anal Fingering, Arranged Marriage, Blow Jobs, Coming Untouched, Deaf Character, Facials, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Gun Violence, Homophobic Language, Love/Hate, M/M, Organized Crime, Panic Attacks, Praise Kink, Shower Sex, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 23:08:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 48,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8227925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinsnow/pseuds/lostinsnow
Summary: Holding a high position in the largest, most dangerous gang in South Korea had prepared Kim Junmyeon for everything in his dangerous life. At least, that what was he thought. The last thing he was prepared for was being forced into a political marriage with the most belligerent, infuriating, insufferable man he'd ever met. It was going to take everything Junmyeon had to complete the most important mission of his life, whilst trying to not bite his husband's head off.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Krisho will never die even if I have to keep it alive with my small gay hands
> 
> The concept behind this fic is obviously based around the triad, but considering I've obviously never been involved with a Chinese street gang, the majority of information and concepts throughout the story will be based on google research and the video game sleeping dogs lmao. On that note, none of the events, people, or places in this story are real!
> 
> Enjoy and leave feedback!

For over a century, Korea has been dominated by a strictly enforced group of gangs, formally known as The Triad. 

As long as anyone can remember, all citizens have lived in fear of the many gangsters that ruled their streets, selling weapons, dealing drugs, and working every black market deal throughout the country. 

Before the Korean war, the triads were divided throughout the country, meaning there was very little conflict as far as casualties went. The Wu family controlled the area now known as North Korea, the Lee family dominated Busan and the south, and the Kim family held claim in Seoul and surrounding areas. 

Unfortunately, after the war things were drastically changed, including The Triad. The Wu family were forced out of North Korea, and began to dominate Seoul. The Kim and Wu families did not conflict much for over a decade, despite the anger of the Kims that their city was now split between their gang and the Chinese family’s. 

Nothing got really bad until the 1960s, when the Lee family realized that their profits would drastically improve if they moved their operations to the capital of the country. That was when the proverbial shit hit the fan. 

The Lee family, always being the most aggressive and confrontational of The Triad, began to threaten and then attack the opposing gangs in an effort to be the only gang in charge of Seoul. Needless to say, neither gangs were going to let that happen. 

For the next fifty years, the three gangs had been in constant conflict. In 1976, three Wu brothers had been killed by a spy for the Lees. In 1982, a shootout had begun at a showing of E.T. at a movie theater in downtown Seoul, resulting in the death of five Triad members as well as six civilians. In the 90s, the conflicts only began to become worse and worse as the gangs begun to fight over the night markets around the city, Triad members coming home bloody and bruised nearly every day. 

The police had been trying fruitlessly for decades to stop gang wars within the country, but eventually when they realized that all they got in return was dead officers they gave up. Now, if a civilian called the police due to a gang related incident, the operator gave them two options. Pick a side or move away. 

Eventually, when the gang conflicts ended up with a massive shootout at a funeral, of all places, two gangs decided something needed to be done. The Lees needed to be stopped, before all of South Korea went down with them; and the Wu and Kim family knew just had to do it. 

They would need to join forces.


	2. Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have doubts on the quality of the beginning of this part, but I hope you all enjoy it! 
> 
> This fic is obviously based on the precedent that same-sex marriage is legal in SK, but you'll see throughout the story that support of the relationship is rather mixed. Again, all names and places throughout the story are made up. 
> 
> I love feedback, tell me what you thought!

Throughout his entire life, Junmyeon was ruthlessly trained mentally and physically to become the best gangster in the country.

He was an expertly trained fighter and sharpshooter, able to take down anyone who stood in his way. He was charismatic when he wanted to be, and was one of the best gamblers in the world. He had the smile of a prince and the bite of a lion, a perfect combination in the life he lived. 

He’d been raised as the eldest son of the Kim family to one day inherit the most powerful gang in the country, and everyone knew he’d fit the role well. Junmyeon was prepared for anything The Triad could send him. 

 

Two days after Junmyeon’s fifth birthday his entire world seemed to be ripped out from under his feet as he watched as his own mother was shot between the eyes by the boss of the Lee family himself. His mother’s life was taken away because the Lees wanted to weaken his father. The life of his one and only mother was used as a bargaining chip against his family.

Ever since that day, when he spent hours trying to get his mother’s blood out from under his fingernails, he’s trained for the day that he could finally defeat the Lee gang. He would do anything to take them down, once and for all.

The plan proposed to him, however, was not what Junmyeon had expected.

 

The Wu and Kim family had known from the minute the Lees took hold in Seoul that they would need to join forces. 

A political marriage had been in the works for years, but never before had they really needed to take a step against the Lee gang. It also didn’t help that both families were genetically partial to sons, and had only given birth to three daughters over the course of a century. 

That was the main issue that complicated the marriage: there were no eligible females. Both families agreed that their eldest, and in the Wu family’s case, only, son would be the one to marry. 

Junmyeon had expected to be set up with some pretty yet ruthless girl that worked within the Wu gang; not a member of the family but a member of the Triad none the less. 

The last thing he expected was to be told that he would be marrying Wu Yifan, the only son of the Wu family. Many members of the two gangs didn’t like the idea, and for good reason, this sort of thing would be seen as nothing more than a joke by the Lees. 

The Kim patriarch thought it to be the best option, though, and didn’t seem too bothered by the fact that his son would be marrying another man. Junmyeon got a bad feeling that his father knew something he wasn’t supposed to, that his son had spent years trying to mask, but he saved that worry for another time.

Due to his startling identity crisis at the age of 16, Junmyeon had discovered that he was tragically bisexual. Despite this, he’d always believed that because of where he lived and the lifestyle he was forced to live by, Junmyeon had always expected that he’d never be able to have a romantic relationship with another man. 

And yet, now he was being forced to marry a man that he’d never met just to save the lives of his family, along with his own.

Okay, perhaps that wasn’t the whole truth. He’d met Wu Yifan once, when they were kids. When he was 5 and Yifan was 6 their parents had introduced them in the kitchen of the Wu’s restaurant. 

It hadn’t been the most pleasant of meetings. Kids were never ones to hide the truth, and children raised by gangsters were no exception. 

Within five minutes of their meeting, Junmyeon had told Yifan that his accent sounded stupid when he spoke Korean and Yifan had told Junmyeon that he was short, and both boys were guided away from each other crying. 

To say the least, that sole meeting did not set up very high expectations for this marriage. 

It didn’t help that his husband-to-be hadn’t even been in Korea for almost two decades. Jongin had “debriefed” him on the details of Yifan’s life, including his worldwide adventures throughout the years. He was told that Yifan had been sent to Canada shortly after his sixth birthday to be formally educated. 

On his sixteenth birthday, Yifan had been ripped away from his life in Canada to be trained for the gangster lifestyle in China. Junmyeon almost felt bad for him, but couldn’t bring himself to sympathize with a stranger, especially one he was being saddled with for the rest of his life. 

Yifan was a world class fighter, trained in six types of martial arts and knowing how to fight with every kind of weapon at his disposal. His betrothed also had endless connections within the drug and arms rings throughout China, and the imports he would bring to the Triad would benefit the Wu and Kim families alike. 

Junmyeon couldn’t help but wonder if Yifan was at all attractive, but realized that it didn’t matter. This was nothing but a business deal, a political marriage to resolve the issues within The Triad that would immediately be cut off when the Lee family issues were ended. 

His own personal feelings towards his husband wouldn’t matter, and he was selfish to think otherwise. 

 

The day after Yifan landed in South Korea, a double agent for the Kims informed an operative for the Lee family that it was rumored the Triad heirs had been in a long distance relationship for six months. 

The rumor was not difficult to prove, Jongin was practically an expert with technology and was able to fake text messages that went back months into Junmyeon’s phone. It proved worthwhile, his phone was stolen three days later when he was making a heroin deal in Yongsan. 

Over the course of the next three months, members of the Wu and Kim families continued to construct the carefully devised plan in joining forces with one another. Meanwhile, Junmyeon hadn’t seen the man that was soon to be his husband once in the entire time he’d been in Korea. 

Junmyeon was busy as always, and the passing rumors about him allegedly being with a man didn’t help the situation at all. He’d already been called a ‘pretty boy’ by everyone in the Triad since he was seventeen years old, the heckling only got worse after the rumors came out. No pun intended. 

He’d been attacked numerous times over the past few months by gangsters and criminals affiliated with the Lees, luckily always able to defend himself. He hadn’t gone any farther than shooting a particularly pushy guy in the foot, but if one more greasy asshole tested him he wouldn’t hesitate to push the boundaries. 

Kim Junmyeon was the soon to be Boss of the most powerful mob in the country; him “marrying” another man, one of another nationality as well, wasn’t going to change that. He was a criminal, first and foremost, and being betrothed didn’t make any difference. Especially considering Yifan was one of the biggest criminals in China. 

 

The first time Junmyeon met Yifan in twenty years was on the day before their wedding. He was sitting in the hot, filthy kitchen of Yifan’s parents’ restaurant, just like he had all those years ago. He hoped that this time he didn’t end up crying, or with a bullet in his skull. 

Junmyeon’s attention was focused on disassembling and cleaning his gun, listening absently to the sound of Yifan’s mother yelling at the employees throughout the restaurant. His and Yifan’s father were in the restaurant office, discussing business as well as the nature of their sons’ “relationship”. 

The ambiance of the situation reminded him on his childhood, when his father had important “business” to do and left him at the Golden Dragon Restaurant, watched over by Yifan’s mother. She had come to see him as a son over the years in the absence of her own child, and she had become the closest thing to a mother Junmyeon had. 

He smirked as he absently heard Mrs. Wu cursing loudly at her husband in Chinese to do business elsewhere. This had become his home away from home away from the years, and in the danger and violence of his career one needed a place to feel safe. 

These people felt like his family, and tomorrow evening when he married Yifan they would be.

Speak of the devil, for the second Junmyeon clicked his pistol back into place the metal door that divided the restaurant from the kitchen swung open, a large figure stepping into the room. 

Junmyeon looked up, watching from his place at the table in the back as a tall man walked to greet Mrs. Wu, his seemingly perpetual glare only slightly jostled. 

“Mom, didn’t I tell you to clean this place up? You’re gonna give the customers diseases, not to mention your only son.” The man he now assumed to be Yifan complained in Chinese, being forcibly pulled down to be kissed on both cheeks by Mrs. Wu. 

The graying woman fretted over her son, pushing down the wrinkles in her son’s shirt as she looked up at him. Junmyeon was sure everyone would have to look up at him, Yifan had to be nine feet tall. At least that was what it seemed like, considering the last time he’d seen the older man he was six years old and barely reached over four feet, fat covering his entire body. 

That young boy was a stark contrast to the man that stood before him, expensive clothes clinging to a body well taken care of after years of athletic training. His face was far more attractive after he’d lost all of his baby fat, a perpetual scowl covering his dark features. He was reasonably good looking, all things considered. 

“You have more to worry about than my customers, sweetie. They’ll be fine, I haven’t killed anyone yet. From the food, at least.” She snickered, but her happy attitude disintegrated rapidly as she grabbed Yifan by the jaw and pulled him down harshly. “Wu Yifan, do you want to tell me what this is?” She asked angrily, referencing to the black eye spread over Yifan’s right eye. 

“What? I got into a scuffle, it’s no big deal.” 

Mrs. Wu was only more scandalized. “No big- Wu Yifan, the wedding of my one and only son is tomorrow and you’re going to tell me that a black eye is now big deal?” She yelled, slapping her son’s cheek lightly. Junmyeon cringed slightly, knowing what it felt like to be on the receiving end of one of her lectures. 

“It’s not even a real wedding, why do you care?” Yifan muttered petulantly. 

Mrs. Wu sighed, her hands settling on her hips as she stared up at her son disapprovingly. “Don’t speak like that, my two favorite boys in the world are getting married tomorrow and I want everything to be perfect. I don’t give a shit if you’re in love him or not, are you going to let your own mother down?” 

A slouch curved Yifan’s back after being thoroughly scolded, “No, mom.” He answered, looking just like the kid Junmyeon had met years before. 

His soon-to-be mother in law nodded affirmatively, slapping her son’s cheek lightly in encouragement. “Good boy, we’ll have that little inconvenience fixed up tomorrow with some makeup.” She informed him, smiling up at him proudly. “Now, it’s time to meet your fiancé.” 

Yifan looked down at her in shock, “He’s here? I thought I was going to meet him tomorrow at the altar.” Apparently he didn’t notice Junmyeon sitting less than ten feet away, trying to look into the office where their fathers were still talking. 

“We thought so too, but someone reminded us that there’s no doubt going to be guys working for Lee at the wedding. Your father figured that it wouldn’t seem real if you two saw each other for the first time at the altar.” She explained, turning back to where the younger man was sitting. “Junmyeonie, stop sitting over there like a stranger and get over here.” She called affectionately, laughing warmly. 

While he was walking over, Yifan was busy scowling in disgust while looking down at his mother. “Why are you more loving with him than me?” 

“He’s my son, too, of course I treat him this way.” She muttered, grinning as Junmyeon reached them, hugging him tightly. She’d already hugged the life out of him when he arrived at the restaurant twenty minutes ago, but that didn’t seem to stop her. 

Junmyeon reciprocated the action, before pulling away and looking up at Yifan to analyze the man he would be married to in less than twenty four hours. He couldn’t see him well in the dim, steamy ambiance of the kitchen, but his opinion of Yifan’s appearance didn’t matter in the end. This was for business and politics, not for love or pleasure. 

The engaged couple stared at one another, seemingly taking the time to contemplate their relationship and the person they’d have to be partners with in everything. They wouldn’t just be a normal married couple, they were the primary leaders of the largest gangs in the country, they would need to truly respect and trust one another to be able to do business and stay alive in their line or work. Easier said than done. 

Eager to end the awkward silence as soon as possible, Yifan stuck out his hand abruptly. “Junmyeon, I presume.” 

The younger man nodded slightly, shaking his hand tightly to gain an understanding of the strength of this man. Junmyeon noticed ruefully that his hand was dwarfed by Yifan’s, much like the rest of his body. He normally didn’t have a problem with his rather inferior height, but he was seeing that this might become a problem. On the bright side, it could be beneficial if they were caught in certain situations at work. 

“Yes, I am Junmyeon. It is… Convenient, to meet you, Yifan.” He responded honestly. He wasn’t going to make it seem like he was thrilled about this arrangement, he was only in this to take Lee down. After the man that killed his mother had a bullet or six in his head he would cut this sham of a relationship off at the seams. 

He received a slight scowl from the other man, his hand being squeezed just on the side of too hard before it was suddenly released to fall back at his side. “I go by Kris now.” The older man informed him, trying to keep the venom out of his voice. He wasn’t entirely successful. 

Junmyeon responded without thinking: “I’m not going to call you that.” He declared unabashedly. He knew of this man as Yifan, and he was not willing to change that just because of some narcissistic changed name bullshit. 

The shrug Yifan sent back only managed to annoy him more. “Whatever.” He was obviously annoyed, but reluctant to show the emotion to the person that was causing the irritation. Junmyeon could already see right through “Kris” and he knew that could be for the better and worse in their partnership. At least Yifan wouldn’t be able to lie to him. 

Yifan spoke up once again, “Aren’t you a little short to be a mob boss?” He inquired, obviously trying to win some form of retaliation after Junmyeon’s comment. 

Junmyeon didn’t let the comment pierce his skin, raising his chin at the other man defiantly. “Aren’t you a little bit douchey to be wearing a sweater?” 

Before Yifan could even think of forming another insult, his mother cut their increasingly aggressive conversation off. “Now, you two stop that. You’re getting married tomorrow, and you’re gonna act like a happy couple even if I have to whip the both of you into shape.” She lectured them, slapping the two boys on the back of the head. “Do you two even know how to be happy? One thing those damn gangs hasn’t taught you is how to have fun.” The elder woman had her hands settled on her hips again, shaking her head. “Tomorrow night at the reception I want to see the both of you smiling at least once, even if it takes profuse amounts of soju.” 

Yifan and Junmyeon were both about to argue the claims she’d made, but were interrupted by Mr. Kim joining their conversation, making his presence more than known as his booming voice greeted the group. 

“Holy matrimony is just around the corner, isn’t it boys?” He nearly shouted, laughing boisterously at the tired looks the two young men sent him. His hands, strengthened by years of strenuous fighting on the streets, came down almost painfully on their shoulders. “What’s with the long faces, boys? Tomorrow is the best day of your lives, we’re all looking forward to it, right?” He asked, flashing a threatening look at the two of them. 

“Right.” They answered in sync, glaring at each other. 

Mr. Kim just laughed loudly again, “See that, Xiaofan, they’re already finishing each other’s sentences. I see grandchildren on the horizon.” Junmyeon’s father joked to Yifan’s mother. 

Mrs. Wu attempted to conceal her smile, pointing the kitchen knife in her hand at the older man mock threateningly. “Get out of my kitchen, Chunghee.” She grinned, poking his chest with the tip of the knife. 

Kim Chunghee only chuckled at the threat, patting his son’s shoulder once more. “Enjoy the last night of freedom, son. You’ll miss it.” His father joked, before walking out of the restaurant for the night. For a man that ran one of the most dangerous crime organizations in the world and had killed countless men with his bare hands, Junmyeon always believed his father to joke a bit too much. Perhaps that was where he’d gotten his abundant, albeit sometimes cheesy, sense of humor. 

Mrs. Wu shook her head in exasperation, “Are all you Kims unbearable?” She asked Junmyeon rhetorically, turning back to her cooking. “Why don’t you two go outside and talk? I can’t have the happy couple crowding up my kitchen.” She instructed as she cut beef into chunks, snickering at her sons under her breath. 

“Yes, ma’am.” Junmyeon answered, always making sure to be on his best behavior around Mrs. Wu. Granted, even his best behavior wasn’t that great, but she meant a lot to him and he tried his best. 

Yifan pushed his shoulder out of irritation at the nicety, scowling at him. Junmyeon pushed him back, now acting more like children than anything. 

“What did I say? Outside!” Mrs. Wu yelled at them, waving her knife dangerously in the direction of the door to the balcony. The young men nodded in affirmation, immediately walking after each other to the balcony. 

Junmyeon sighed as he stepped outside, hearing the heavy door slam closed behind them. The balcony behind the restaurant was nothing more than a flat roof top with a staircase that led down to the alleyway. The space around them was dim, lit only by the lights in apartments and the lights of the nearby street.

The restaurant was in central Seoul, there were people hanging around all the time, many of them being affiliated with the Lees. They were a force to be reckoned with, it was no wonder the other Triad groups were taking such drastic measures to take them down. 

The opposing gang’s amount of spies and members meant that Junmyeon was suspicious of where they could speak and what they could say, checking and double checking that there was no one standing below the balcony, as well as no one listening from the windows above them. 

“I have a counterfeit jewelry deal to go to, I don’t have long to chat.” Yifan informed him in a low voice, leaning back against the restaurant door. 

Junmyeon was glad his back was to Yifan, meaning he could roll his eyes before he turned around to look at his betrothed. “Are you always so belligerent?” Junmyeon asked belligerently. 

Yifan was quick to answer with a simple “yes”, pulling at his phone to check his messages. He seemed to be paying more attention to the device than Junmyeon. “Is there something you want to talk to me about or are you just wasting my time?” He grunted, obviously bothered that he was even in the same area as Junmyeon. 

The younger man sighed, “If you didn’t realize it, I also have things to do. You’re not the only who is important, and a fancy western name doesn’t make you better than me.” Junmyeon told him confidently, making sure to keep his voice low in case anyone was in earshot. “I want to discuss what our plan is for tomorrow.” 

One of Yifan’s eyebrows arched obnoxiously, looking up at him in question. “What is there to plan? We wear an overpriced suits, say a few bullshit words, have a painfully disgusting kiss, and go sleep in a nice hotel room for a night. There’s your itinerary.”

Junmyeon crossed his arms over his chest, repressing the urge to reach for one of the weapons on his body to maim Yifan. “Is your fragile masculinity going to shatter because you have to kiss a man?” He asked condescendingly. 

“My mental and emotional state is going to shatter because I have to kiss you.” Yifan retorted sharply. 

The response surprised Junmyeon a bit, but he tried his very best to not let it show on his face. “So, if you don’t have a plan yet, we’re going to have to devise one.” He began, before being cut off by the other man. 

“Why do you need a plan at all?” Yifan’s irritated voice asked him, eyes focused on his face. 

Junmyeon pouted, “Well, because this is a very serious mission. Defeating the Lees depends on us not fucking this up, we need a plan. How do you not have a plan?”

Yifan snorted, “I’m not really a plans kind of guy. The fun of our work is in the spontaneity, the challenge in having to actually figure things out on the spot. Our lives are at risk every day, we’ve got to have a little fun sometimes.”

“By making plans for every possible situation we’re reducing the risk of losing our lives, that’s why you have a plan, Yifan.”

“It’s Kris.” 

“Shut the fuck up, I’m not going to call you by that stupid name.”

Yifan looked up at him in anger, “Now who’s the belligerent one? Call me whatever you want, I don’t care. I’m leaving, try not to be such an asshole tomorrow.”

Junmyeon realized as he watched Yifan walk down the stairs that perhaps he had acted a bit brashly, but it was only because work was stressing him out, not helped at all by the stress of marrying an eight feet tall aggressive gangster. 

This was going to be the most challenging mission of his life. 

 

Bright and early the next morning, Junmyeon was woken up by his maid, Hyunsook, to begin preparations for his wedding day. 

For the last twenty years of his life, Hyunsook had been his main caretaker, for his mother was no longer able to watch over him and his father was far too busy with work to raise his two sons. 

Junmyeon was startled out of slumber abruptly by Hyunsook ripping the curtains away from the window, letting blinding light shine through the room and directly in to Junmyeon’s eyes. He quickly covered his face with his arm, gasping in pain. 

“Oh, calm down.” The elderly woman fretted, pulling his breakfast into the room. “I’ve seen you with bullets in your chest and you’ve complained less than when you wake up. Imagine how your husband is going to feel about your grouchiness.”

“My husband can stick whatever way he feels about my grouchiness up his ass.” The heir grumbled, pushing himself up and looking appreciatively down at his breakfast. “Bacon too? You really are spoiling me today, Sook.” He grinned, immediately digging into his food. 

She sighed, cleaning up the room absently. There wasn’t much cleaning to do, Junmyeon spent very little time at home. “I suppose you deserve it, sir. It is the most important day of your life, after all.” She murmured, setting up the things he would wear for his the wedding. 

“You and I both know this is nowhere near the most important day of my life, more like the most dreadful. This marriage is a sham and we both know it.” Junmyeon often vented his thoughts and feelings to Hyunsook, there was no one else around to do it, and Hyunsook barely listened to him when he spoke so it wasn’t like she could repeat what he said to anyone. 

Hyunsook let out another exasperated sigh, walking over to set her hand atop Junmyeon’s head in a motherly gesture. “I know this isn’t your choice, Myeonie. It’s a relationship based on politics, not love or even mutual friendship.”

“You’re really not helping.”

The elderly woman slapped the back of his head gently. “Let me finish my sentence, you animal. I know this is difficult, and awkward, and you might not even like Yifan right now. But just because you aren’t marrying out of love doesn’t mean you can’t make the most of this. 

“Yifan is a handsome, capable young man. Just like my Myeonie.” She ruffled his hair fondly. “You’ve been lonely for a long time, don’t try and hide that from me. I won’t always be around to care for you, and I can tell that you need someone to take care of too. It’s hard to find a partner that you can trust with your life in your line of work, I would know. Accept the opportunity you’re being given, you’re practically being handed a gift from the heavens.”

Junmyeon scoffed, “How in the hell is an arranged political marriage with a stranger a gift?”

Hyunsook smiled, “I know it may not seem like it now, but that’s because you are still young. You two both seem a bit rough around the edges, but I’m sure you and Yifan will warm up to one another soon enough. If you do, he could become your partner in everything, he could protect you no matter what. There doesn’t have to be any romance between the two of you for a bond to be formed. You could finally find someone you truly trust.”

“I trust a lot of people.” Junmyeon argued. 

She shook her head in response, “Not the people in Triad, or people you work with. I mean people that protect and care for you unconditionally, that kind of bond can happen even in your life. Yifan could be that person, you just have to let him in.” Hyunsook told him gently, eyes caring as she looked down at him. 

Junmyeon sighed, the rest of his breakfast untouched as he realized that he’d lost his appetite. “Easier said than done.” 

Hyunsook stepped away, taking the remainders of her master’s breakfast. “Don’t act like you’re the only one that’s been in this sort of situation. I met my husband the day before our wedding as well, and he wasn’t a multi-millionaire with a handsome face and the body of an Olympian.” She chuckled. 

“I’m not marrying Yifan for his looks or his money.” 

She nodded, “I know, darling. But just remember that I felt poorly about my situation, too. I thought my husband was the spawn of the devil, and I thought I would never truly be able to accept him or our marriage. But slowly I begun to truly fall in love with him, and now I don’t know what I’d do without him.” She lamented happily. “I know the stakes of your marriage are higher than mine, but just remember that Yifan is having a hard time too. You two are in this together after today, whether you like it or not.”

Junmyeon sighed, dropping his head into his hands. “I know. I… I’ll try to be nice to him, I promise.” He murmured, hoping he could keep the vow. It was for Hyunsook, not for his or Yifan’s sake. 

The woman smiled warmly at him, “Good, I’m glad that you’re being an adult about this. Now, pull yourself out of that pity party. You have three hours to get ready before you’ll be picked up to go to the venue.” 

“Any advice?” Junmyeon asked, desperate for guidance. 

“Try not to throw up on him.”

 

Apparently Hyunsook’s advice wasn’t a complete joke, for the second Junmyeon stepped out of his car at the wedding venue his stomach began to twist into awful knots. He was less than two hours away from being married. Real marriage or not, any man would be nervous before his wedding. As Junmyeon walked to get his hair done he wondered if Yifan was nervous. 

The idea of either of them being nervous seemed downright silly, considering their lives. They were both trained killers, drug dealers and arms smugglers, gamblers and conmen. Anxiety was not in their nature, and yet as Junmyeon stared at himself in the mirror while a stylist fixed his appearance he couldn’t help but feel jitters shaking his system. 

Before his mind could progress to the idea of actually ruining the suit Yifan was wearing that cost thousands of dollars, Junmyeon was stolen from his thoughts by his aunt Junghwa walking in, her trademark red lipstick staring him right in the face. Junmyeon never had the heart to tell her that it wasn’t her color at all, but he didn’t want to contribute to the rumors of his sexuality by giving fashion tips to his family members. 

He supposed those worries were moot now. 

“Junmyeon!” His aunt cried, wrapping her arms around him as gracefully as possible. “You look amazing.” She exclaimed, pulling back to look over him appraisingly. “That Yifan is just going to eat you right up.” She smirked, rubbing his arms affectionately. “Why have I never met that sweet boy before? I don’t know how you dealt with having a long distance relationship, I wouldn’t have been able to go one day without that fine young man around.” She cackled unattractively, her monstrosity of a lip color smearing on her teeth.

Her words did mean something to Junmyeon, though, reminding him that not everyone knew about the truth behind his relationship with Yifan. Only the members high within the Wu and Kim gangs knew of the plan behind their betrothal, they did not want the mission to be compromised by spies within the system.

“Auntie,” Junmyeon whined, putting on a façade easily. After years and years of bluffing and needing to work himself out of sticky situations, he’d become an expert in acting and playing parts throughout his daily life. “You’re going to embarrass me.” He chuckled, scratching the back of his neck in mock embarrassment. 

Junghwa looked at him with a sneaky smile, her expression teasing. “Oh my god, our little Junmyeon is all grown up.” She practically squealed, pinching Junmyeon’s cheek affectionately. “Now, speaking of that,” She lowered her voice conspiratorially, smirking at him evilly. “Me and your uncle have booked you and Yifan a lovely hotel room in Gangnam, it’ll be perfect for you two lovebirds.” She giggled, her smirk widening. “We won’t blame you if you two decide to… Consummate your marriage.” 

Junmyeon internally cringed at the way she spoke so brashly, but only showed a bashful smile to his aunt. “T-thank you, auntie. I’m sure me and Yifan will… Appreciate it. A lot.”

Junghwa nodded approvingly, hugging him last time. “That’s good, Junmyeon, I’m glad you’ve finally found someone to make you happy.” His aunt stared at him with misty eyes before swiping the tears away and scurrying out of the room. 

Junmyeon thought to himself that he’d been in plenty of relationships before, his own family knew of the many long term relationships he’d had with numerous women over the years. He also thought that many of them had sneaking suspicions about the men he’d been with over the years, but he preferred not to think of that. Why was everyone acting like marrying Yifan was going to save him from any and every evil in the world? 

Junmyeon had very little time for peace, soon the door was swinging open again to welcome the portly shape of his father. The older man grinned at him happily, pulling him into a rough hug that most definitely disturbed the fine lines of their crisp suits. Mr. Kim didn’t seem to mind. 

“My boy, I never thought I’d see this day!” He exclaimed happily. “Turn that frown upside down, my son, this is a good thing.” He encouraged with a warm smile. 

“I don’t see one good thing about this.” Junmyeon pouted. He often acted far beyond his age, but with his family Junmyeon often times let himself just be a kid sometimes. God knows he never got the chance to when he was an actual child. 

Mr. Kim hummed in consideration, “Well, this operation will result in finally taking down the most evil, gruesome person in the country and will lead to the rise of our growing empire. That seems like a good enough thing for me.”

A smile crept onto Junmyeon’s face slightly, his father always found a way to cheer him up even in the slightest fashion. “You’re right… I’m sorry that I’ve been focusing on the whole marriage part of this, I need to remember the mission. That’s what you always taught me.”

His father smiled proudly at his son, straightening his jostled tie affectionately. “That’s right, and I taught my son damn well. Remember that this isn’t just you, or Yifan, or even the Triad. This is for the country, for our people. This is for your mother.” Mr. Kim reminded him quietly, his voice suddenly serious.

Junmyeon nodded in affirmation, “I’ll never forget. When this becomes difficult, I’ll think about what it’ll feel like to put a bullet in Lee’s skull.” 

The elder man laughed warmly, patting his son’s shoulder. “That’s the spirit!” He exclaimed, looking at his son with nothing but pride and affection. “She would be proud of you, you know.” 

Junmyeon couldn’t help but smile at the gentle words, “I’m doing this for her.”

His father nodded, patting his arm for the last time before pulling away. “Make us proud.” He stated finally, before taking his leave and allowing Junmyeon his final minutes to prepare for the biggest moment in his life.

He was going to need it. 

 

Junmyeon spent his last few moments of “freedom” making sure he looked alright for the ceremony, more for Mrs. Wu’s sake than his own. She knew it was a false marriage, in fact she was the one to propose the plan, but she also knew that there was very little chance for Yifan to marry otherwise. She said that he was too hard headed and rough around the edges, that no woman on the planet would be able to deal with him on a good day. She claimed that Junmyeon was his only hope, he was the only person who wouldn’t deal with Yifan’s shit. At least that was the truth. 

Before Junmyeon could be sucked too far into his thoughts the door busted open behind him before being slammed closed, a sense of urgency instantly filling the room. Junmyeon turned around, his eyes immediately locking on to Yifan’s chest.

He craned his neck up, “What are you doing here? Don’t you know you’re not supposed to see the br-“ He started to joke, before being cut off abruptly by the other man. 

“Shut up.” Yifan insisted urgently, taking a long step to bring them much closer together. 

“What are you doing?” Junmyeon asked suspiciously, taking a step back. 

Yifan closed the space again, “Just be quiet and follow along.” He instructed, before closing all remaining distance between them. He pushed Junmyeon against the vanity roughly, jostling the hair supplies sitting on the surface. Junmyeon grunted gruffly as Yifan pushed their lips together roughly, his eyes wide open in outrage. 

“Are you insane?” Junmyeon mumbled angrily against where Yifan was practically attacking his mouth. His hands were pressing hard at the other man’s chest, trying to get him as far away as possible, but Yifan wasn’t budging. 

“Just follow along before we get caught.” Was the forced response that convinced Junmyeon to go along with whatever the fuck was going on. 

Junmyeon knew the high stakes of making their relationship seem believable, and if they had to go to extreme measures to make people believe then so be it. Besides, making out with a stranger couldn’t be that hard. Lord knows he’s done it before. 

Working on pure instinct alone, Junmyeon immediately moved his arms to circle around Yifan’s neck, pulling him a bit too forcefully down to his level. It was his fault for being so damn tall, and for kissing him like a wild animal. 

The aggravated snarl Yifan let out at the rough action only managed to fuel Junmyeon on, smirking as he brought their lips together vehemently. If Yifan wanted to play this game he could certainly play as well. 

Junmyeon molded their mouths together easily, their tongues moving in a fluid, intense dance. Yifan pushed him further against the vanity, the force of the wood hitting his lower back shooting pain through Junmyeon’s body. In retaliation, he bit and tugged at Yifan’s lip angrily, almost drawing blood with the force. 

The bizarre battle continued, Yifan’s large hand squeezing Junmyeon’s ass almost painfully, followed by the younger man pulling at his clothes messily. Eventually they became so caught up in the impassioned, angry kiss that they didn’t recognize the sound of the door opening. 

The two men did pull away slightly as they heard someone clear their throat, spotting a “waiter” staring at them awkwardly from the doorway. Junmyeon knew better than to fall for the outfit; he’d memorized the employee schedule and knew the wait staff didn’t arrive for another hour. It didn’t help that he’d seen this man in the night markets before, he was an affiliate of the Lees. 

Junmyeon realized why Yifan had started this, he most likely knew that the operative was going to pay Junmyeon a visit. They probably made quite a sight, their hair and clothing disheveled and lips blood red from bruising kisses. Junmyeon just hoped they looked like kisses of loving passion rather than bitter hostility. 

The “waiter” had one of his hands behind his back, the other clenching the door knob. Junmyeon wondered he had a gun or a knife behind that back, and how he would have killed or maimed this man had Yifan not showed up. “Oh, I’m sorry. I think I got the wrong room.” The man lied, plastering a fake smile on his face. 

The entangled “couple” didn’t step away from one another, but Yifan did address the man before them with an equally fake grin. “Don’t worry about it. Sorry you had to see that, we just got a bit-“

“Excited.” Junmyeon finished for him, rubbing his fiance’s arm in a mock display of affection. The two shared a private laugh, doing their very best to look like they were in love. Or whatever would just get this man to leave. 

Weapon at the ready, the man cleared his throat once again. “Well, I’m sorry to intrude on the happy couple.” The spy’s voice was tight, obviously unsure of what to do. He had two of the most important people in the Triad right in front of him, free of any witnesses. He could easily take the two heirs of the opposing factions out. 

Well, that wasn’t completely true. One of them alone could kill this man within seconds. They didn’t even need the pistols tucked into their waistbands and suit pockets, they were trained assassins from birth and the two of them could easily kill some grunt with their bare hands. 

That didn’t mean they were going to, Mrs. Wu would be mad at the both of them if they got blood on their suits. 

The man opposite them seemed to know he was severely outnumbered, and sent them a sickly sweet smile before backing out of the room. “Well wishes for the happy couple.” He congratulated in a tight voice. 

“Have a good time at the wedding!” Junmyeon cheerily called out to him as the door closed. They waited for the tell tale sign of the man walking away before finally taking a breather. Junmyeon’s head automatically fell in relief, his forehead resting against Yifan’s shoulder. 

Before the action was seen as affectionate Junmyeon pulled away, glaring up at the other man. “Get away from me, you animal.” He growled, pushing him back forcibly. This time Yifan receded, straightening his suit as he backed up. “If you kiss like that all the time I seriously pity your girlfriend.” 

Yifan raised an eyebrow, “I don’t have a girlfriend. I thought the whole marrying a man thing made that obvious.” He joked, fixing his hair in the mirror. There was no point, it seemed to always look amazing no matter how messy. It made fury surge through Junmyeon’s veins, his nice hair probably made Yifan even vainer, and god knows he didn’t need any help in that department. 

“Feel free to cheat on me, I don’t want you to try and release your sexual tension on me.” Junmyeon muttered petulantly, fixing his appearance in the mirror as well. “I think you bruised my lips.”

The taller man shrugged, “What does it matter? It’ll make things look more believable.”

Junmyeon huffed, turning to look up at Yifan directly. “Could you take this more seriously? Everything is resting on this stupid fucking wedding, so get in shape before I have to beat you into it.” 

Yifan only snorted, looking down at him questioningly. “Why do you care so much about this? What’s your real motive in going along with all of this?” He asked suspiciously. “I’ve read about you extensively, as I’m sure you’ve done for me, I know that you wouldn’t do this unless you had a significant reason.”

“If you’d really read about me so extensively, you’d know my reasoning.” Junmyeon retorted simply, crossing his arms over his chest. “What about you then, why are you doing this?”

His betrothed’s mouth quirked up at the corner with a suppressed chuckle. “If you’d read about me, you’d know why.”

Junmyeon’s mouth flattened in aggravation, considering reaching for the knife secured to his thigh. He could easily sink polished, cold steel into Yifan’s chest and watch as that stupid smirk fell from his face. Unfortunately, killing the Wu heir would only make his mission more difficult.

Like it or not, he knew now that he needed Yifan. 

 

Junmyeon pulled at the bottom of his suit jacket as he took a deep breath, contemplating the insanity of what he was about to do. 

Kim Junmyeon was seconds away from walking down the aisle at twenty five, about to be married to a man he didn’t know in order to kill a man. At least, that was his ideal end goal. Taking down the Lee faction in general would be nice, but there was nothing more he’d like to do than slaughter the man that killed his mother two decades ago. Normally he wasn’t so eager about killing, but he’d been waiting for his moment of retribution for twenty years. 

“Earth to asshole.” Yifan muttered under his breath. Junmyeon came out of thoughts to realize they were already standing at the end of that cursed aisle, every guest turned around in their chairs to stare at the awkward couple. 

Junmyeon smiled and chuckled, “Sorry, everyone. Just… Nervous.” He apologized, mimicking bashfulness. He quickly draped his arm around Yifan’s, flashing a believable smile at him. “Let’s do this.” He whispered, his voice tight.

Yifan quirked an eyebrow upwards, but didn’t comment any further. The second they took their first step music began to play, the well known tune reverberating throughout the area as they walked slowly. It felt more like walking to the plank than walking the aisle. 

Why was Junmyeon so nervous about this? As Junmyeon stepped under the altar and turned to face Yifan he told himself that he was nervous because they needed to make this believable, the last twenty years of his life rested upon this moment. 

Junmyeon looked up at Yifan, knowing his eyes must have been screaming for help. Typically, he was always fully in control and aware of what he was dealing with. Perhaps that was what made him so fearful of this moment, he’d never truly needed to rely on another person before. Were real married couples this nervous at their weddings? He supposed he’d never know. 

Yifan leaned down to whisper in his ear, “Are you a good actor?” He asked obscurely. 

Not allowing his confusion to be seen on his expression, Junmyeon hid his face from the crowd as he spoke back. “Yes. Why?”

“Pretend like I said something funny, like an inside joke. When I pull away make sure you have a fond smile on, eyes a little teary if you’re a really good actor.” Yifan instructed in a hushed voice. Before pulling away, the taller man kissed the skin behind his ear delicately, making sure the guests could see. The action simultaneously made Junmyeon’s heart flutter and made him sick to his stomach. He just wanted this to be over. 

Despite his disgust and impatience, when Yifan pulled back again Junmyeon followed the plan and laughed adoringly up at the other man. He knew for a fact that two of the three wedding photographers throughout the room worked for the Lees, they needed to make sure every single picture was full of their disgustingly real love for one another. 

“Are we ready to start the exchange of vows?” The officiate asked them. Judging by the poorly concealed tattoo on his left wrist, this man was a member of the Lee faction as well. Junmyeon made a note to not trust anyone that he didn’t know had the explicit trust of the Kim or Wu families. He couldn’t take a single chance, not anymore. 

Junmyeon shared a glance with Yifan when the man began to read the typical wedding ceremony spiel, the other man nodding almost imperceptibly to show he knew as well. At least Junmyeon could trust Yifan to always be on the same level as him, the other man would never be a liability to him. It would be a relief to not be the caretaker for once. 

Throughout the ceremony they repeated the words they were instructed to absently, meanwhile having a wordless conversation between the two of them. They both used their eyes and extremely subtle movements to communicate where weapons were upon their bodies, as well as what they were to do if the officiate were to attack. Their “conversation” ended just as the man was finishing the vows, the two gangsters flashing happy smiles to keep up the guise. 

Finally the time to exchange their “I dos” came, and Junmyeon had to draw in a deep breath as he heard Yifan immediately wear to the vow.

After a split second he also uttered out an, “I do.” His voice was surprisingly steady, more instinct than anything. He couldn’t mess this up, he needed to keep his nerves under control. 

Junmyeon looked down at the ring slid on to his finger, his mind completely focused on the almost unbearable weight of the small platinum ring. The idea that someone else was tied to him in the same way, even if it was a fake relationship, was unbelievable. 

Now all that was left was the moment that everyone in the crowd was on the edge of their seat for, especially those that knew of the lack of validity of their relationship. Little did they know that as of an hour ago they’d already kissed before, this wouldn’t be difficult. They just had to make this kiss loving and not bruisingly aggressive. 

Junmyeon looked up at Yifan, taking a deep breath as he wrapped his hand around the back of his neck. The scene was a stark contrast to their last kiss, pulling him down gently as opposed to a rough tug of aggression. When their lips met there was no biting, or groping, or pulling. It was just a kiss. 

Shockingly, this was the least nerve wracking thing of the entire wedding. A kiss with a stranger was simply an act for show, worth nothing more than a pat on the back or a handshake. This meant nothing. 

Soon they separated, and were surrounded by applause as they stepped together away from the altar. Junmyeon took another deep breath as they walked down the aisle once again, smiling warmly at Mrs. Wu. At least the very least, it felt nice to have a legal mother again. 

Despite the noise of the applause, as they walked down the aisle slowly Junmyeon could easily hear the words spoken to one another in the crowd, particularly between grunts of the Wu faction. 

“Take a long look, everyone. It’s the last time you’re going to see it.” One of the men said jeeringly under his breath in Chinese. They probably all assumed the Kims, including Junmyeon, couldn’t understand the language. 

“See what?” Another one of them asked. 

“Kim before he’s bent for the boss.” The man responded with a snort. 

A third grunt spoke up, “Please, you think that faggot hasn’t already taken it a million times before? I wouldn’t be surprised if he’d been on his knees five minutes before the ceremony started, why do you think his mouth is bruised?”

The men snickered between themselves, a few other people laughing as well. Meanwhile, it took every ounce of composure within Junmyeon to not immediately lash out at the men. 

Yifan could apparently sense this as well, gripping his arm to keep him away from the disruptive guests. “Ignore them, we’ll take care of them later.” He whispered under the noise of the ongoing applause.

“As long as I get to beat their asses into the ground I don’t care when it happens.”

Yifan smirked, nodding an affirmative. “I think that can be arranged.”

 

The reception after the wedding was in every way the most boring event Junmyeon had ever attended. They really weren’t cut out for this sort of thing, both individually or a couple. He and Yifan were both horrible dancers, so that was out of the question. Yifan’s parents were really the only people that they both knew, so there was little hope of social interaction. They couldn’t even get drunk, needing to be on high alert in case of an attack. 

All in all, the entire night was as boring as could be. Junmyeon was happy to climb into the back of the car with Yifan, on their way to their hotel. Junmyeon’s aunt and uncle had rented them an elegant, ritzy room in an expensive Gangnam hotel; Junmyeon intended to use their money wisely and have the best sleep of his life in a luxury bed. There was no way in hell he was going to be attempting anything else in that room, especially with his newlywed husband. 

They arrived at the hotel after half an hour of a silent car ride, the ride up the elevator equally as awkward. They weren’t focused on conversation right now, it could only result in fighting and they didn’t want to risk others hearing that.

The couple didn’t let themselves rest when they stepped into the extravagant hotel room, immediately beginning to scope out the room, whilst shedding their top layers of clothing. If anyone broke into the room they wanted to make sure it looked like the room of a newlywed couple. 

As Junmyeon scoped the closet and bathroom to make sure no one was hiding he pulled off his jacket and tie, simply dropping the articles on the ground. He walked out of the clear bathroom to see Yifan doing the same as he searched the bed, the younger man’s eyes immediately drawn to the pistols holstered to both sides of Yifan’s chest. 

His mouth inadvertently went dry, unable to pull his eyes away. If he didn’t despise Yifan the sight would fuel his jerk off fantasies for a month. It probably still would. 

Before Junmyeon got far too carried away with himself he returned to the task at hand, kicking his shoes off as he walked across the room to check the windows. After making sure no one was looking in he closed the curtains tightly, not wanting any prying eyes to see what they were doing. Or what they weren’t doing, rather. 

Intending to move on and check around the furniture, Junmyeon turned around to be met with a view of Yifan’s chest. For the second time that day, Yifan roughly grabbed him by the waist and pulled them together, the sudden motion knocking the wind out of Junmyeon’s chest. 

“What are you d-“ Junmyeon started to ask, his voice angry and confrontational, but was cut off rudely by Yifan’s large hand covering the entire lower half of his face. For half a second he considered biting him, but decided it was too childish even for him. 

Yifan leaned down once again, engaging in his seemingly favorite activity of whispering in Junmyeon’s ear. “The room is bugged.” He informed him, voice low enough that the bug wouldn’t pick up his words. 

Junmyeon looked around the room, speaking up when Yifan’s obnoxiously large hand was removed from his mouth. “Where?” He inquired lowly. 

“Under the bed.” 

A grimace spread over Junmyeon’s disgusted expression. “Perverts.” He hissed in revulsion. 

Yifan nodded minutely, “Is the bathroom bugged?” 

Junmyeon was suddenly struck with an idea. “I don’t know, why don’t you take me there and see?” He suggested demurely. 

“What?” Yifan uttered in confusion, pulling back slightly to look down at him in complete puzzlement at the strange statement. 

Junmyeon didn’t mind that Yifan didn’t immediately understand, in fact that was what he had planned for. He rose his voice so that the bugs could pick up on what he said, but not so much so that it was obnoxiously obvious. “I want you, Wu Yifan, to pick me up, take me into that shower, and fuck me so hard into the wall I can’t see straight.” 

Yifan’s expression went through thirty different shifts, until he finally seemed to understand what Junmyeon meant. In an irritatingly easy motion Yifan’s arms were wrapping around Junmyeon, the shorter of the two jumping up to wrap his legs around his waist. 

“Make noise.” Junmyeon advised quietly as he was carried to the bathroom. 

Apparently, they had very different concepts of what making noise meant. When Junmyeon imagined Yifan would make noise by letting out a few sensual moans, the other man had very different ideas. 

The breath was knocked out of Junmyeon’s lungs as he was violently pushed against a wall, pain shooting up his back for the second time that day. He quickly turned his moans of pain into moans of faux pleasure, glaring at Yifan as he groaned loud enough for the speakers. 

Finally Yifan got them into the bathroom, setting Junmyeon back to the ground as he closed and locked the door. They both made urgent work of perusing the bathroom heavily, looking in every nook and cranny for surveillance equipment. 

The second they knew there weren’t any bugs in the bathroom Junmyeon pulled his phone out of his pocket, setting up a video call with Jongin and setting the phone on the counter to catch the both of them in the picture. 

Jongin picked up the call after two rings, obviously bothered by being called in the middle of the night by his older brother. “Aren’t you two supposed to be consummating your marriage or something?” 

Junmyeon sneered at him, “Ha ha, we don’t have time for this. The room is bugged, we’re locked in the bathroom. Could you send a signal out from my phone to disable all surveillance technology?” He requested, leaning down to see Jongin in the small screen. 

“You know, I’m worth a lot more than a tech monkey. Did you know that I can cook a mean steak? I’m good at dancing, did you know that?” Jongin asked, already beginning to work on the request. 

Junmyeon rolled his eyes, “Of course I know that, I remember having to watch you dance every second when we were younger.” 

Apparently Jongin was too focused now on the task at hand, and didn’t respond as he typed furiously at his keyboard. In the mean time, Yifan unfortunately took that as his chance to speak up. 

“Fuck me into the wall until I can’t see straight? Really, Kim? We’re a married couple, not regulars at a BDSM club.” He lectured, taking the holsters across his chest off and laying them on the ground. 

Junmyeon crossed his arms across his chest, “You’re one to talk, I’m gonna have bruises for weeks because of you. Do you have some sort of fetish for manhandling me?”

Yifan sneered, “Trust me, I’ll never have a fetish that involves you.” 

“Good, I don’t want to be involved in your creepy kink shows.” 

Jongin spoke up, his eyes still focused on his computer screen and his fingers moving madly on the keyboard. “You know, for a fake married couple, you two sure do fight like one.” 

“Do not.” Yifan and Junmyeon yelled back simultaneously, glaring at each other afterwards. 

Jongin looked at them from the corner of his eye, fingers hovering briefly over the keys. “Whatever, when the weird sexual tension is resolved between you two freaks call me.” Jongin told them, before returning to his work. 

Yifan looked down at the older Kim brother, “Is your brother always this weird?”

“Yes.” Junmyeon answered simply, staring at the screen now. “Are you almost done?” 

“I’m trying to shut down an unfamiliar, complex piece of surveillance technology from all the way across the city with only an unfamiliar cell phone as a stereo device. No, I’m not almost done.” Jongin sassed back, shaking his head as he went back to work. 

“Whatever, I just want to go to sleep in a bed. Lord knows this sasquatch couldn’t fall asleep in a bathtub.”

“Just because you’re five eight doesn’t mean you can call me a sasquatch.”

Junmyeon flashed a sour look up at Yifan, “You’re my husband now, I can call you whatever I want.”

“Can you call me Kris?”

“You’re lucky I’m calling you your real name, which is Yifan, by the way, and not something else. Like pretentious, or asshole, or pretentious asshole.”

“You sure are one to call other people a pretentious asshole.” 

“What is that supposed to mean?”

Jongin interrupted their yelling, “Oh my god, I turned off the bugs. Please just hang up, I’m going to shoot myself if I have to listen to you two yelling at each other for one more second.”

Junmyeon looked back at the phone, sighing deeply. “Thanks, Jongin. I guess.”

His younger brother just rolled his eyes. “Whatever. Just promise you two won’t rip each other’s heads off before tomorrow. We have a deal in the morning.” 

“What? Why didn’t anyone tell us?” 

Jongin shrugged, “I guess they didn’t want to ruin your special night.” He snickered evilly. “Just be at the usual spot tomorrow morning with your lovely husband. It’s an opiate deal, nothing too serious. But make sure you two aren’t fighting too much, the guy also deals to one of the subfactions within the Lees.”

Yifan spoke up suddenly, “Why do you deal with an affiliate of the Lees?” He asked angrily. 

Jongin flashed him an exhausted look. At least they weren’t trying to keep up any formalities as in-laws, the thought of Yifan and Jongin being nice to each other for his sake made Junmyeon want to throw up. “Do you know how expensive it is to get opium into South Korea these days? This guy has connections, it’s incredibly cheap. Plus, if we give him extra he’ll give us information about the Lee factions.”

“You don’t think he’s doing the same thing for them?” Yifan questioned. 

Jongin didn’t stutter, “Oh, we know that he is. We’re using that to our advantage, especially in the case of you two lovebirds. We’re also going to bring members of your faction, Yifan, meaning the Lees will begin to realize that we are uniting.”

The idea that everyone had everything figured out without him seemed to irritate Yifan, but he decided to simply cross his arms over his chest and step out of the frame of the camera. Junmyeon managed to resist the urge to roll his eyes, but just so. 

“Your husband is moody. He’s perfect for you.” Jongin informed Junmyeon, leaning back in his chair. 

Junmyeon leaned down, thumb hovering over the hang up button. “I’m going to ignore what you just said and just say goodnight, my sweet, kind younger brother.”

The two said their farewells, and Junmyeon looked back at Yifan as he slid his phone back into his pocket. “He can be a bit of a know it all.”

Yifan quirked an eyebrow, a mannerism Junmyeon was realizing he did quite often. “I noticed. He makes you look like a layman. I’m not sure which of you is more irritating.”

Junmyeon shrugged simply as he unlocked and opened the door. “I try not think about it. Mostly because it’s probably me.” 

Reality seemed to shift for Junmyeon as Yifan actually laughed at his words, a deep chuckle reverberating around the silent room. The noise was undeniably dorky. “What was that?”

“Nothing.” Yifan immediately responded, forcing his face into an indifferent expression. 

“Are you sure?” 

“Positive.” The taller man insisted, pushing them out of the bathroom. “Let’s just go to sleep.” 

Junmyeon walked to the bed, beginning to pull back the sheets. He looked up, eyebrows furrowing in confusion as Yifan also began to ruffle the other side of the bed. “What are you doing?”

Yifan looked up at him, “What do you mean what am I doing? I’m going to bed.” He explained, motioning at the bed. 

Junmyeon’s hand fisted in the duvet. “No, you’re going to the couch.” He reminded him, pointing back at the small loveseat sat in front of the television in the corner. 

Yifan’s face twisted into an expression of disgust and confusion. “What are you talking about? I can’t sleep on that couch, I’m too tall. Why don’t you take the couch, you’re the one that would fit.”

“I’m not taking the damn couch, my family paid for this place.”

“My family paid for the wedding.”

“It was split fifty-fifty. I’m not an idiot, Yifan.” Junmyeon yelled at him. 

“It’s Kris!” Yifan immediately retorted, throwing a pillow at Junmyeon’s face.

The younger man gaped at him in shock, “Are you a fucking child?” He asked, picking up the pillow and throwing it in Yifan’s face violently. 

“You’re the child, why can’t you just sleep on the couch?” Yifan asked, hitting him in the chest with the pillow. 

Junmyeon immediately threw the pillow back. “Why can’t you just sleep on the floor, if your heavenly body is oh so fragile?” 

Yifan slammed the pillow on to the bed instead of throwing it. “Why can’t we both just sleep in the bed? It’s big enough for eight people, let alone us.”

Junmyeon looked across the bed, huffing as he realized that the only way they were going to get any sleep was if they both slept in the bed. “Fine, but don’t try and get handsy with me, Mr. Wu.” He instructed, beginning to pull the rest of his wedding clothes off passive aggressively. 

“Trust me, you’re the last person I want to get handsy with.” Yifan retorted as he also began to bitterly strip the formal clothes off. Neither of them were happy with having to share a bed for the night, but they’d both had worse conditions in the past. 

When they were both stripped down to their underwear they got into the bed angrily, turning off the lights throughout the room. They were practically on the edges of the bed, trying to keep as much space between them as possible. 

“Touch me while I’m sleeping and I’ll cut your dick off.” Junmyeon stated bluntly, staring up at the ceiling. 

“You’re going to need a pretty strong knife.”

“You’re disgusting.” 

“I’ll take that as a compliment.”

“Don’t.”

“Goodnight, Kim.”

“Goodnight, Wu.”


	3. Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all have no idea how much all of your feedback means to me! Your comments literally make my day :) I always read and respond so tell me what you think!

For once in years, Junmyeon was treated with peaceful, comfortable sleep without the thought of impending danger. 

This was ironic, considering after the wedding and the upcoming unification of his faction with Yifan’s, his life was more in danger than ever. From here on out, he’d have to be on high alert for anyone that could possibly be associated with the Lees. The price on his head just got significantly higher. 

Unfortunately, all good things must come to an end, especially in his life, and he was woken up in the late morning by a consistent knocking noise. 

Junmyeon’s eyebrows furrowed sourly as he was roused awake, his eyes closed tightly to keep out the harsh sunlight peeking through the curtains. He glared fiercely at the door, wondering just who could be there and if he’d have to summon the energy to maim someone this early in the morning. He really wasn’t in the mood for it. 

It took another round of knocks for Junmyeon to push himself out of bed grumpily, hearing another aggravated groan at the other end of the bed as he trudged across the room. Another thing he wasn’t ready to deal with this early in the morning: his barbarian of a spouse. 

A long look through the peephole of the hotel door let Junmyeon know that it was just a maid standing outside, but he made sure there was a gun nearby none the less. One could never be too sure, especially now. 

Junmyeon opened the door, smiling awkwardly as he greeted the woman in his underwear. He could immediately tell she wasn’t a real maid, she was far too young and beautiful to be a hotel maid. She was also much too attentive, immediately perusing him and the room the second he opened the door. Junmyeon assumed that she was a prostitute that worked for the Lees, being used to spy on them after their surveillance equipment “broke”. 

Apparently, Yifan got the same idea, because right after Junmyeon began to talk to the young woman the other man was standing right behind him to scope out the situation. 

Junmyeon’s day was immediately soured as Yifan used his favorite form of distraction: sexually harassing Junmyeon. 

First, Yifan simply wrapped his arms around Junmyeon’s waist, leaning down to rest his chin on his shoulder. Junmyeon didn’t have a problem with that, he knew it was just meaningless affection so that this woman would relay to her boss that they looked close. 

What really bothered him was when Yifan pulled him back harshly, beginning to slowly rub his crotch against Junmyeon’s backside. The younger man hoped that the flush that spread across his face appeared to be from embarrassment, and not from the tightly concealed fury that was rushing through his veins. 

“Yeah, I don’t think we’ll need room service.” Junmyeon told the woman, trying to act as if whatever the fuck Yifan was doing to him wasn’t happening. 

The woman’s eyes were flickering frantically between the two men, unsure whether she should leave from being uncomfortable or stay to have more to report to her boss. “Are you sure? I… I wouldn’t want your room to be dirty.” 

Junmyeon tried to not let his anger show in his expression or body language as Yifan chose to speak up. Pretty soon just his voice would send fury through Junmyeon’s veins. “Oh, it’s very dirty.” Yifan joked, his deep chuckle residing loudly in the younger man’s ear. “Isn’t that right, baby?” He asked, beginning to run his lips over Junmyeon’s neck. 

He was five seconds away from murdering the giant annoyance known as Wu Yifan. 

“Sorry about this.” Junmyeon laughed awkwardly, rubbing Yifan’s arm gently. “We got married last night, we haven’t been able to leave this room since.” 

Judging by the woman’s surprised expression, she didn’t know of the situation whatsoever. Her boss most likely just told her to put on the outfit and observe what was happening in their room, no explanation given as to who they were. “Oh, well, congratulations.” She exclaimed with a warm smile. “I suppose I should leave, then, don’t want to interrupt anymore.” 

Junmyeon nodded, glad he didn’t have to force the woman to go. He had a personal rule to avoid harming civilians and innocents at all costs. “That’s probably for the best, he gets a little rowdy.” Junmyeon chuckled, trying to ignore the way Yifan was sucking at the skin of his neck. And to think he’d been the one lectured about ‘laying it on too strong’. 

Soon enough the woman was saying her goodbyes, and Junmyeon shut and locked the door as quickly as possible. He waited until he was positive she was completely out of ear shot before turning on Yifan. 

Now, Junmyeon may be a bit shorter than Yifan, but he hadn’t trained for twenty years to be overcome by something as simple as height. In his anger at the older man he was able to easily throw his “husband” against a nearby wall aggressively. 

One of Junmyeon’s arms was forced against Yifan’s bare chest, holding him against the wall; whilst Junmyeon’s other hand was busy aiming his gun directly at Yifan’s crotch. 

“If you even dare to touch me with that, that… That monstrosity again, I will not hesitate for a second to steal away from you everything that you hold near and dear.” 

Yifan dared to smirk at him, “Monstrosity, eh? You might not want to take it away, as your husband you might start to really appreciate this monstrosity.” He snorted mockingly. 

Junmyeon didn’t hesitate to calmly set down the gun on the table beside them, before promptly slapping Yifan across the cheek with the palm of his hand. 

“I will tell you right now, Yifan, if I tell you to not do something I mean do not do it. I don’t care how much fun you think it is to fuck with me, I will not stand for it.” Junmyeon threatened. 

Yifan held his hands up in surrender, “Fine, touchy. I won’t do it anymore, why do you care so much anyways? It’s just to make sure people believe this whole thing is real.”

Junmyeon huffed, “None of your fucking business. Find another way to convince people.” He told him, before abruptly pulling away. He stalked angrily into the bathroom, grimacing at the dark mark on his neck. “Really, Wu? A hickey? Are you fifteen years old?” 

Yifan walked into bathroom behind him, laughing mockingly. “Keep that thing out, it’ll make things more believable.”

“More believable, my ass.” Junmyeon grumbled. “How about I put you in an early grave, see how fucking believable that is.”

“I don’t think that would work.”

“Fuck off.”

 

Junmyeon sighed as he paced back and forth, arms crossed over his chest. “Are you sure this is where he told us to meet?” The meeting had been pushed back six hours for no fucking reason, so now they were standing at a shady dock as the sun was slowly setting, no witnesses for whatever happened during the deal.

Jongin rolled his eyes from where he was propped on a crate, typing into his phone hurriedly. “Could you just calm down? It’s an opiate deal, we’ve done this a thousand times, why are you freaking out?” 

“I’m freaking out because this matters, Jongin. This is a lot more than just a deal, this will affect the Triad for generations. This meeting could make or break our entire plan, and yet you are all just sitting around like it’s no big deal.” Junmyeon ranted to the other three men. 

Their group had met here fifteen minutes ago, consisting of him and Jongin, as well as Yifan and a member of his faction named Yixing. Junmyeon had met him a few times, but they never had any sort of interaction. He wasn’t sure what Yixing’s knowledge was of the legitimacy of their relationship. 

“Is he always like this?” Yixing asked Yifan lowly in Chinese. 

“Like what?” Yifan muttered, distracted by watching a rat run across the ground. 

Yixing shrugged, “You know… Freakish.” Yixing apparently didn’t know Junmyeon was fluent in Chinese. 

The comment made Yifan snort unattractively. “Yes, he is always freakish.” He responded amusedly. Junmyeon glared at him out of the corner of his eye. Someday he’d have to think of another way to retaliate against Yifan instead of glaring. 

An insult was seconds away from leaving Junmyeon’s mouth until he saw a familiar truck pull up, forgetting all about Yifan’s words. He needed to be professional now. 

Junmyeon greeted the dealer with a warm smile as he stepped out of the truck, watching as men began to unload crates from the back. 

“I see we have company.” The dealer stated bluntly, glaring past Junmyeon at the two unfamiliar men. 

Unaffected, Junmyeon nodded as he led him over to the rest of the group. “Yes. You already know my brother, Jongin, forgive him for not being social. You know kids these days, so busy on their phones.” He joked, receiving a glare from his younger brother. “As you may have heard, I have recently become betrothed. My ball and chain, as you may say, Wu Yifan.” He introduced the other man. 

Yifan finally stood, shaking the other man’s hand distantly.

“Alright, why are they here?” 

Junmyeon didn’t let his polite smile shift. “This is one of Yifan’s closest advisors, Yixing. He runs most drug cartels within the Wu faction. With our marriage, we have decided that we are going integrate our families and factions.” Junmyeon explained calmly.

The other man looked between them suspiciously. “Alright… How do your fathers feel about this?” 

Yifan spoke up, “They welcome the idea, they both believe that the unification of our families has been in the works for a long time. They believe that now is as good a time as ever.” 

Junmyeon silently believed he could have explained a bit better, but he kept that to himself. 

“Whatever, as long as I still get my money.” The other man shook his head, pointing at Yixing. “So am I going to have to deal with you from now on?” 

Yixing nodded as he stepped forward, “I think you’ll find that I’m very easy to work with.” He chuckled, leading the dealer towards the truck and leaving the other three men alone. 

Junmyeon watched them go until he figured the dealer was far enough away to not hear them speak. He turned to Yifan angrily, slapping his chest in a way that could appear affectionate to anyone watching. “I am not freakish.” 

Yifan laughed lowly, “Yes you are, you’re always freaking out about something. You’re freakish, accept it.” 

“You’re one to talk, you couldn’t stop freaking out about this deal last night.” 

“That’s because this is a stupid idea, I don’t know how you people have been dealing with a man that you know is working for the other side. Maybe you Kims really are as stupid as I thought.”

Junmyeon frowned, stomping on Yifan’s foot harshly. “Watch who you call stupid, Wu.”

Yifan scowled at him, “I would, but I’m afraid of hurting my neck from having to look down at you so much.”

“Wow, great insult, call me short again. At least I’m not a fucking giant.”

“A giant, huh? I’ll tell you what else is giant.”

“You’re disgusting.”

Before Yifan could throw back another insult, Jongin cut their fight off. “You two are both disgusting. Can you stop fighting? It’s like watching my parents make out.”

Yifan and Junmyeon both made disgusted grimaces. “What are you talking about?” Junmyeon asked.

“Your brother is so fucking weird.” Yifan said at the same time. 

Jongin looked up at them from his phone. “You two are the weird ones. I’ve never seen two people that fight as much as they make bedroom eyes at each other. You met each other two days ago, how do you already hate each other while simultaneously wanting to fuck each other?”

“I don’t know about this asshole, but hate is the only thing I’m feeling right now.” Yifan responded. 

“Wow, real mature. Don’t call me an asshole, asshole.” Junmyeon retorted.

“You’re both assholes, now stop fighting, they’re coming back over.” Jongin informed them, going back to his phone. 

Junmyeon and Yifan both turned around, flashing polite smiles as Yixing returned with the dealer. 

“I think this arrangement will pay off nicely for the both of us, boys. Mr. Zhang will working everything out, it’s a pleasure doing business with you. Good luck with your… arrangement.” He told them, throwing them an unsure glance as he left without another word. 

They watched him and the other men load into the truck, eyes trained on the truck until it drove away from the dock. Junmyeon immediately turned on Yixing. “What was that all about?” He asked urgently, needing to know everything. He supposed the manic look in his eyes didn’t help Yixing’s opinion of him. 

Yixing took Junmyeon’s craziness in stride. “He’s raising the rates since we are operating as one. He orders that the Wus drop any opium dealers they use and all product will now come from him. Therefore, he’s selling us double the product, but he’s also raising the price by 120%. He stated that if we refuse his offer and find a new dealer he would slit our throats in our sleep.” Yixing explained matter of factly. 

Junmyeon gulped audibly, nodding as he looked back at Yifan. Again, they seemed to communicate with their eyes, wordlessly working out what they were going to do. 

“What are you two doing?” Yixing asked in confusion. 

“They’re mind melding, don’t worry about it. The sooner we get used to their weirdness the better.” Jongin replied. 

Yifan and Junmyeon came to their conclusion. “We’re going to agree for now.” Yifan informed them. 

Junmyeon finished the plan, “But if he makes any more demands, or steps out of line, we won’t hesitate to cut the deal and work with the consequences.” 

Yixing nodded, “I’ll tell him we agree to the terms. If you’ll excuse me, I have some business to do.” He told them, smiling warmly and bowing slightly before leaving the group. 

Jongin sighed, sliding his phone into his pocket as he stood up from the crate. “I’m going to go too, I have to modify the auxiliary reception sensor on my computer so that I can interfere with incoming and outgoing messages to the Lees.”

“I’m going to pretend like I understood what you just said.” Yifan mumbled in response. 

Junmyeon looked back at the taller man, “That’s what everyone does, Kyungsoo is the only one that knows what he’s talking about half the time.” 

“What’s a Kyungsoo?” Yifan asked curiously. 

“One of our tech guys, does most of our bug work and stuff like that when Jongin is busy. I try not to worry about all of their technobabble, I know it won’t make sense either way.” 

Yifan nodded, “I’ll try to remember that.”

“I’m leaving, don’t talk shit about me while I’m gone. Remember to use protection.” Jongin told them, snickering as he walked towards his car. 

“I’m going to assume you meant wearing bulletproof vests.” Junmyeon yelled back. “You should consider yourself lucky you don’t have any siblings, they’re pains in the ass.” He told Yifan. 

“I have you. I have one too many pains in the ass in my life.”

Junmyeon eloquently punched Yifan in the shoulder. 

 

Rain pelted heavily at Junmyeon’s feet as he stood under a thin awning, staring at the brick wall across from him in the narrow alley. He didn’t know why they had to meet in these conditions, he felt like he was about to get murdered. He’d like to see someone try and kill him.

Junmyeon looked up as he heard footsteps approach him, seeing the figure he had been waiting for appear before him. “I’ve been waiting for you for twenty minutes. Where have you been?”

“I’m sorry, I couldn’t get away.” Minwoo excused as he pulled down his hood.

Junmyeon had been dealing to Minwoo for years, the younger man owned a club in downtown Seoul that was known as a spot to score drugs. He paid well and he hadn’t threatened Junmyeon’s life yet, so he figured he was good business.

He’d also been seeing Minwoo over the years as the other man was as close as Junmyeon had ever had to a boyfriend. They weren’t together or anything, they’d never even gone on a date, but usually whenever they had one of these deals it would end at Minwoo’s apartment. 

Unfortunately, the opium market was down lately, so Junmyeon hadn’t seen the other man in over a year. His sex life had been negatively impacted ever since.

“Whatever, do you have what we agreed on?” Junmyeon asked, pulling out a large bag of drugs to give to the other man. 

Minwoo nodded quickly, pulling a large stack of bills out of his pocket and handing them over in exchange for the opaque black bag. 

Junmyeon began to count out the bills, his attention focused on the task as Minwoo shifted awkwardly across from him. 

“I missed you.” Minwoo blurted out, his fingers tightening in the black plastic in his hands. 

Junmyeon diverted very little attention from his task, humming noncommittally at the other’s admission. The space between them fell into another spell of awkward silence.

“So the rumors are true, huh?” Minwoo asked lowly. Junmyeon looked up from where he was counting the money, seeing Minwoo’s frown pointed at where his left hand was clutched around the bills. 

He looked down, realizing just what he was upset about. Minwoo always had been the slightest bit clingy, he wasn’t surprised that he was upset. “Um, yeah… I meant to tell you, but I just… I haven’t seen you in so long.” 

Minwoo nodded, his hands falling to his sides limply. “Does…” He hesitated. “Does that mean that we’re over?” He asked melancholically. 

The question surprised Junmyeon, unsure of what way he wanted to answer. Honestly, he had come here with the ideal that he’d go back to Minwoo’s apartment after the deal and let the other man fuck him, needing to let off some steam. 

Now, though, the idea of sleeping with anyone at all seemed to disgust him. He stared down at the ring on his finger, considering silently. He’d told Yifan that he could feel free to sleep with whoever he wanted, and he meant it, but the idea of fucking someone when he was married… The idea just didn’t sit right in his stomach.

He looked up, “I think so, Minwoo. I can’t do this anymore, I’m sorry.” He murmured, stuffing the money in his pocket. 

Minwoo surprisingly didn’t look as upset as expected, “I understand. They’re very lucky to have you.”

Junmyeon smiled sweetly, “Thank you, Minwoo. I appreciate everything you’ve done for me, really.”

“Does this mean I have to get a new dealer?” Minwoo asked with a light chuckle.

Junmyeon took another moment to consider. Minwoo paid well, and his club would soon be booming with business in the opium market. “I think that would be for the best. I can find you one, if you want.” 

Minwoo shook his head, “Thanks, but I don’t need it. I know some people.” He reassured him. “Good luck, with everything. I’ve heard married life is hell.”

A genuine laugh fell from Junmyeon’s lips. “Tell me about it.”

Minwoo’s eyes shone fondly. “So… Do you want to come back to my place? One last time, for old time’s sake.” He offered lowly. 

That was something Junmyeon didn’t need to consider. “It’s a nice offer, but no thanks. I have some business to attend to.”

 

Junmyeon sighed as he looked down at his hand, glaring wearily at the blood spread over his fingers. If it stained the sleeve of his shirt he was going to be pissed. 

His knuckles were split wide open from repeated violence, but he supposed it could be worse. He could look like the guy he was taking care of right now. 

The man in question was the affiliate of the Wu faction that had been at the wedding, the man that started the little giggle fest about him. Normally Junmyeon wouldn’t give a shit about the comments, but after so much stress recently he couldn’t help but want to let off a little steam.

In retaliation for the event, Junmyeon had spent the last two hours in the basement of the Golden Dragon Restaurant ‘interrogating’ the other man. He was tied tightly an old chair, blood dripping down his bruised face. 

Junmyeon looked up as he heard the heavy door behind them open, a tall figure strolling into the dim room. Junmyeon sighed, walking into the dingy bathroom nearby to wrap his hand. 

From the other room, Junmyeon listened as the man he’d beaten began to talk to Yifan. “Boss, you’ve gotta stop this guy, he’s fucking crazy. Please, get him out of here, he’s gonna ruin everything.” He begged, squirming violently in the chair he was tied to. 

Yifan barely even looked at the grunt, glaring at him as he walked to lean in the doorway of the bathroom. “Kim, you’ve been part of this operation for a day and you’ve already begun beating the shit out of my guys. Have you lost your damn mind?” 

Junmyeon finally finished cleaning and wrapping his hand, turning back to look up at the other man. “With the things he’s said to me in the last twenty four hours he should consider himself lucky he can still breathe.” He responded, walking back into the dark room. “Isn’t that right, asshole?” Junmyeon grinned madly, slapping the man across the cheek lightly. 

“Don’t listen to anything he says, he’s a psycho. Has been since he was a teenager, when he started getting fucked by every cock in the Triad. You’re nothing special, Wu, just another dick for him to sit on. He’s just using you for that, and your money, of course.” The man ranted maniacally, insane laughter breaking through his words occasionally. 

Junmyeon snorted, pulling the man roughly by his hair. “You’re one to talk about using Yifan, aren’t you?”

Yifan’s eyebrows furrowed, looking up at him questioningly. “What are you talking about?” 

Before Junmyeon could answer, the grunt was screaming crazily once again. “Don’t believe a word he says, boss, he’s a filthy liar. You can never trust them, the Kims are all dirty fucking liars, no honor. He’ll lie to you just to get what he wants, and then he’ll-“

The man’s desperate rant was cut short by Yifan punching him harshly across the face, the pain maximized by Junmyeon holding his head still from his grip on his blood covered hair. “Did I fucking ask you?” Yifan asked angrily, wiping the blood on his hand on to his jeans. 

Junmyeon took that as his cue to speak, “Would you like to tell Mr. Wu what you propositioned me with, or should I?” He asked the grunt condescendingly. After the man refused to answer, Junmyeon hummed. “I suppose I will then. Thank god for phones.” He snickered, pulling out his phone that had been recording the conversation since he walked in. 

He rewound the recording to the appropriate time, beginning to play the slightly muffled dialogue to the other two men in the room. 

“I have a deal for you, Kim.”

“A deal, huh? Tell me what this grand deal is.”

“We take out Kris. He’s not fit to run the Triad, everyone knows it. You are, Mr. Kim, you’re the only one that ever could. Say me and you hook up, murder that spoiled son of a bitch. You get all the money, all the power, and we get hitched and run this show together. Plus, I can show you how a real cock feels, not whatever that pussy is fucking you with.” 

“That does sound like a pretty solid deal.”

“Right? It’s perfect for all of us, and that whiny bitch doesn’t have to deal with the Triad when his daddy croaks.”

“You really are a crazy son of a bitch, aren’t you? Fuck off, I’m not gonna fall for any of your elaborate plans, you psycho.”

The audio then became a muffled sound of punches followed by pained groans, before the room was thrown into silence as Junmyeon stopped the track. 

Junmyeon didn’t need to be able to read Yifan, anyone with eyes could tell that he was furious. Fury was an understatement, the older man looked so angry that Junmyeon was almost afraid, and he wasn’t even the target of that anger.

In fact, when Yifan began to let his anger out on the grunt, Junmyeon had to step back to not be hit as well. Normally, Junmyeon would feel responsible of the situation and stop Yifan from hurting the man too much, but he didn’t feel it his place this time. On a very base level, he respected Yifan more than most people; he wasn’t going to stop him from disciplining those in his faction. 

It probably took twenty minutes before Yifan calmed down to stop throwing punches and kicks at the nearly unconscious man. “Don’t ever think you are better than me. You should move out of Seoul as soon as possible, because if I see you in an area owned by us, I won’t hesitate to end your sorry life. I’m sure the man you planned to rape won’t show the same hesitation either.” 

If Junmyeon thought Yifan was defending him he’d be touched, but he highly doubted that was a possibility. He couldn’t remember one time in his life when he’d been defended, and he doubted that was going to start with Yifan of all people. 

“You will never be a part of the Triad again as long as I live, do you understand? If there’s anyone you know that thinks the same thing as you do, that I’m not worthy of where I am, tell them about this little experience of yours. Tell them to either get the fuck out, or come and see me. Do you understand?” 

The man’s head hung between his shoulders, his body only held up by the rope tied around his torso. Despite his poor state, he still managed to mumble a low affirmative. 

Yifan nodded, “Good.” He muttered, wiping off his blood covered hands again. “Come on, Junmyeon.” 

Junmyeon nodded, beginning to follow after the other man. He stopped for a moment to stand in front of the grunt, “Say one more thing about me being a whore, or a faggot, or an overrated prostitute. I dare you to, I’d love to show you what a Kim does when they get pissed off. This doesn’t even compare, if you spread one more thing about me I will ruin your life. That’s a promise, we Kims have the honor to keep our promises.” He threatened, before spitting at his feet in disgust and following Yifan out the door without another word. 

He wordlessly guided Yifan upstairs through the restaurant, into the bathroom upstairs. He was silent as he helped Yifan clean up his hand, wrapping the other’s split knuckles in the same gauze that was covering his own hand. 

“Is it true? What he said?” Yifan broke the silence, looking down at him curiously as he finished wrapping his hand. 

Junmyeon raised an eyebrow. “What? About me whoring around the Triad?” He asked bluntly, looking up at the taller man silently, his expression closed off. “No. I’ve never slept with anyone within the Triad, man or woman.” 

“Oh.”

“Do me a favor, at least show me enough respect to not believe the rumors you hear about me. Don’t listen when they say that I’m only where I am because I know how to spread my legs. Don’t believe people when they say that I only come to this restaurant so much because I’ve been getting on my knees for your father since I was seventeen. None of it is true.”

Yifan seemed to be speechless for a moment, before he nodded awkwardly. “I won’t listen, I never really believed them anyways… I suppose this whole marriage thing isn’t making things any better.”

Junmyeon shrugged, washing off his blood covered fingers. “It doesn’t really matter, if you couldn’t tell I’m used to it by now.” 

The room was plunged into awkward silence once again, the two men unsure of how to breach the tense air. Junmyeon realized he might have said too much to this man that was practically a complete stranger. 

“Thank you.” Yifan blurted out suddenly. 

Junmyeon turned back around, looking up at him in confusion. “For what?”

“For telling me about what he said.” He answered. “I… I’m going to be honest, I’m out of my depth here. Pretty soon, I’m going to have to run this show all by myself. I know better than anyone that my dad won’t be around forever, I’m going to have to take over sooner or later. 

“Right now, most of my people don’t respect me at all. Maybe after that, they’ll see that I’m not just here to sit on a throne and make other people do the dirty work. Plus, beating the shit out of that guy got all the anger out of my system for right now.” He chuckled, scratching the back of his neck. 

Junmyeon couldn’t help but think of the six year old boy he met in the back of a greasy restaurant, days from being ripped from his home to be taken far away from everything he’d ever known. His hand settled on Yifan’s forearm, “You don’t need to thank me. As I said, a Kim has honor.” He smiled warmly. “And remember, you’re not doing this all by yourself. I… I know that we’re not close, but this whole thing was started so that we could join our factions together. That’s the goal here, more than making anyone believe that we’re in love. I’m here to help you, I know your people almost as well as I know mine. We’re in this together, okay?”

Yifan smiled slightly, nodding slightly. “Okay.”

Junmyeon nodded, letting his hand fall back to his side. “I still hate you, though.”

Yifan laughed deeply, “That’s good, because I still hate you.”

“Well, at least we’re on the same page.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me if there were any mistakes throughout the fic, I am currently beta-less but I tried my best to proofread in the time I had. On that note, if anyone wants to be a beta reader for me just leave a comment or message me on twitter!


	4. Part Three

Exhausted from a night full of work, Junmyeon sluggishly trailed home from the Golden Dragon wishing for nothing more than a good night’s rest in his bed. 

He ignored the strange looks the staff gave him as he walked into his family’s home, assuming they just thought he looked bad from exhaustion. He somehow managed to make it upstairs, opening his door to find that the bedroom he’d occupied for the last twenty five years was completely empty. 

His mouth fell agape as he looked around, seeing that every single set of furniture, every piece of clothing, every decoration, even every speck of dust was completely gone. 

Always the one to only follow plans and hating surprises, Junmyeon tried not to panic as he searched for anyone that could tell him what happened to his things.

At first he tried to look for Hyunsook, before remembering that she’d gone home for the night and wouldn’t be back till morning. He couldn’t wait until then, so he began to search the house for his father. 

Knowing that the chances of the Kim patriarch were slim, he still searched high and low throughout the large home until he eventually found Jongin. His younger brother was propped in the kitchen, eating an absurd amount of ice cream and doing god knows what on his laptop. 

“Where is it?” Junmyeon ambushed Jongin, standing over him at the table. 

The younger man sluggishly looked up at him, looking at him as if he’d lost his mind. Lately, Junmyeon couldn’t deny that he hadn’t. “Where’s what?” 

“My things.” He responded immediately, knowing he must have looked insane. He wasn’t used to things like this happening so suddenly without knowing about it, he couldn’t help the way the sudden change made his heart race. 

Jongin busted out laughing at the question, shocking Junmyeon. “Oh my god.” Jongin wheezed, holding his stomach. “He didn’t tell you?” He asked, still laughing through his words. It took another moment before Jongin was able to completely speak. “D-dad kicked you out.” He told him, still chuckling lightly as he wiped at his teary eyes. 

Junmyeon wasn’t feeling nearly as amused, his face going pallid as his mind raced with panic. “He what?”

“Dad moved all your stuff out of the house and into your new apartment.”

Junmyeon’s eyebrows pulled together in confusion. “What apartment? I don’t have an apartment.” 

Jongin grinned maniacally. “You do now, with Kris.” 

“What?” Junmyeon yelled, surely waking up anyone in the house that was asleep. “What the fuck are you talking about?”

“Dad and Mr. Wu bought you two a little house on the hill now that you two are hitched. Suppose they didn’t want to listen to you getting it on.” Jongin grinned teasingly while Junmyeon grimaced. 

“You’re really gross, you know that? I don’t know how you became so perverted, I didn’t raise you to be that way.”

“You’re perverted too, you just don’t like to talk about it. You can’t hide it from me, though, I’ve seen you staring at Kris’ b-“ 

“Please stop talking. And please stop calling him Kris.”

“Why? Just because you’re weird and have to call him by his real name doesn’t mean everyone else has to.” Jongin shook his head, turning back to his computer. What the hell was on that thing that was so interesting? “Just go home, your new home. You look like shit.”

“Thanks.” Junmyeon muttered tiredly, sluggishly walking out of his true home to the hell hole that he apparently lived in now. 

 

The first real incident didn’t occur until three weeks after Junmyeon had moved in. Neither of them spent much time at the apartment, so it was merely impossible for them to get into fight about something at home. The apartment was fairly big for two people, and they luckily both had their own bedrooms.

Over time working together to merge their gangs together they’d begun to tolerate one another, and could even be considered friends on a good day. Junmyeon learned that Yifan was actually a huge dork past his intimidating appearance, and Yifan had learned that despite Junmyeon’s mature, collected image he still watched cartoons whenever he had time.

Things were going heavenly between them, all things considered, and Junmyeon was convinced they wouldn’t be fighting any more from now on.

That is, until Junmyeon wanted to eat breakfast.

He’d woken up, as always, by the sun stabbing his eyeballs violently. He was such a light sleeper, he had to invest in black out curtains or something, for the sake of his health. 

After taking a shower and getting dressed Junmyeon figured he had the time to get breakfast, walking out into the living area. He walked past the living room where Yifan was watching tv silently, strolling into the kitchen. He opened the cabinets, looking for cereal, before realizing that living with Yifan may not be such a good idea. 

“Wu Yifan, get your flat ass in here.” Junmyeon yelled at him, crossing his arms over his chest as he looked at the offending cereal box. 

Yifan walked in a moment later, “My ass is not flat, thank you very much.” He muttered, sighing as he stopped in front of him, looking around to see if he’d done anything wrong. “What’s wrong?” 

Junmyeon pointed up at the cabinet. “That is what’s wrong.” 

Yifan stared at the open cabinet for another moment before looking back at him. “Have you lost your marbles? What’s wrong with it?” 

Junmyeon huffed, “What’s wrong is that all I want is to eat breakfast, but I can’t because a certain someone has to put everything on the top shelf.”

The other man looked over at the shelf, mouth hanging open as he realized that he did have the habit of putting everything on the top shelf of their cabinets, on top of the fridge, and any other high space. “Oh, sorry. I’ve always lived alone, I just put stuff where I can see it.” He told him honestly, reaching for the cereal box. 

Suddenly an idea struck Yifan as he smiled mischievously, grabbing the cereal box and holding it high above his head. “Come and get it.” He grinned evilly. 

“Don’t be an asshole.” Junmyeon told him, trying to jump to reach the box. He was, unsurprisingly, unsuccessful. “I hate you, just give me my cereal.” 

Yifan seemed to be having the time of his life, “No, this is fun.”

“What? Seeing me suffer?” Junmyeon asked, trying to jump again and reach the box. 

A nod, “Yep! You’ve made me suffer enough, I need some vengeance.” 

“What are you, a supervillain? Just give me my cereal before I make you come down here.”

Yifan raised an eyebrow, “How do you plan on doing that?”

“I’ll cut your shins off and then we’ll be at about the same height. Then I can take my cereal, and you won’t be able to resist because you’re bleeding out from your legs.”

“You’re really weird, you know that, right?” Yifan told him, arm still poised high above them. 

Junmyeon huffed, close to stomping his feet in anger. This would be a lot easier if he was allowed to maim Yifan, and it would make things more entertaining. “Just give me my food, asshole, I just want to eat breakfast.” He told him, his voice becoming whiny. 

Yifan’s eyes lit up and a wide smirk spread over his face as another idea struck him. This couldn’t be good. “You really want this cereal?” Junmyeon nodded, he was starving and it was his favorite kind. Yifan shouldn’t have been eating it in the first place, it wasn’t his cereal. “Kiss me.”

Junmyeon’s eyes narrowed in annoyance. “What are you talking about?” He grumbled. “Just give me my cereal.” He insisted, trying again to jump up and get it. Unsurprisingly, Yifan made sure it stayed just out of his reach. 

“I will give you your cereal, if you kiss me.” Yifan grinned evilly. 

“Have you lost your mind?” He asked lowly. He stood up on his toes, grimacing as he pecked Yifan’s cheek harshly. “There, happy? Now give me my food.” 

Yifan shook his head, “Nope. Not good enough, a real kiss.” He insisted, grinning widely. 

“If it’ll get that shit eating grin off your face,” He muttered grumpily. Junmyeon leaned up again, pulling Yifan’s head down harshly and bringing their lips together. If Yifan wanted a kiss, he’d give him a fucking kiss. 

His fingers grasped the short strands of hair at the back of Yifan’s head, pulling him down a bit more so that he wasn’t straining on his toes. This whole height thing really was a pain in the ass, Yifan wasn’t even that much taller than him. 

Their lips moved against each other intimately, Junmyeon’s fingers tightening in his hair as he opened his mouth to push their tongues together. 

Yifan seemed to suddenly realize what was happening, being pushed into action swiftly. He practically threw the box of cereal on to the counter, the sound of falling cereal resonating in the background as Yifan wrapped a possessive arm around Junmyeon. 

Junmyeon’s eyes fell closed as their lips moved together perfectly, a moan slipping out of his mouth uncontrollably as Yifan forced him up against the counter. Junmyeon hitched a leg up against Yifan’s hip, beginning to slowly grind against him.

Junmyeon groaned as Yifan kissed him hungrily, fingers tightening on his waist as he pulled them closer together. “Please.” Junmyeon murmured uncontrollably against Yifan’s mouth, eyes falling closed as the other moved down to suck at the skin of his neck gently. 

The younger man’s eyes fell closed as a large, cold hand pressed against his back under his shirt. Junmyeon’s hand tightened in Yifan’s hair, pulling him closer. Just as the air between them became even more heated and tense, the reverie was rudely interrupted by the loud ringing of a phone.

Yifan completely ignored the ringing of his phone in his pocket, choosing to focus his attention of Junmyeon’s neck instead. “Stop.” The younger murmured, pushing at his shoulders gently as he lowered himself to the floor. When Yifan didn’t pay attention Junmyeon had to become more forceful, pushing him away with strength but no anger. “Your phone is ringing, genius.” 

Yifan panted as he stepped away, pulling his phone out and looking at it dumbly before answering the device mindlessly. He spoke on the phone for what couldn’t be more than thirty seconds before hanging up abruptly. “I’ve got to go.” Yifan mumbled lowly, obviously trying to hide his disappointment. He wasn’t succeeding. 

Junmyeon had learned in his line of work to not ask questions, so he just nodded quietly. “Try not to die.” He joked, smiling slightly. “I’ll see you later.” 

Yifan nodded, beginning to walk away. He was stopped when Junmyeon suddenly wrapped a hand around his wrist, keeping him in place. “Wait.”

Yifan looked back, “What’s wrong?”

Junmyeon looked up at him, hesitant to say what was on his mind. “I-“ He tried. “I don’t want you to see me like this. I don’t want to make you believe all the rumors are true. I’m not like this, I swear.” He told him, his voice almost pleading. He couldn’t lose Yifan’s respect because of something stupid like this, he just couldn’t. 

“I wouldn’t care if you were.” Yifan assured him simply, shrugging.

Junmyeon shook his head, “Yes, you would. People always say they don’t care if I’m a whore, but that’s before we have sex. After, it’s always pointing fingers.” He informed him, cringing at memories. Most often it was the straight men that blamed it on him, claiming that he “seduced” them like some sort of incubus. 

Yifan was straight, no matter what the ring on his finger said, and Junmyeon knew that he was only being used as an experiment and a release of sexual tension. He wanted to be seen by Yifan as a confidant and friend, not as a sex object. 

“I don’t think you’re a whore. Even if you were, I wouldn’t care.” Yifan told him quietly. “You could sleep with every man and woman in Korea and I wouldn’t think any less of you.”

Despite his momentary crisis, Junmyeon couldn’t help but smile softly at Yifan’s words. He could be nice sometimes, when he tried. “Thanks, Kris.”

The other man grimaced sourly, “Why did you just call me Kris?” He asked.

Junmyeon looked up at him in confusion, “Well, you always asked me to call you Kris. Everyone else calls you Kris, and since I don’t completely hate your guts anymore I figured I’d call you that.”

Yifan shook his head, “Don’t call me that. It sounds weird, just call me Yifan.” 

Confused, Junmyeon nodded slowly. “Okay… Why do you want everyone else to call you Kris but not me?”

“I don’t know… I don’t like when people call me Yifan, but it sounds good when you say it. Don’t stop.” 

Junmyeon tried not to flush at the other’s confession. “Okay… Bye, Yifan.” 

 

Both Junmyeon and Yifan spent the day apart, something that wasn’t rare for them, but they did meet up later in the night as they usually did. Most business within the Triad occurred at night, and it was better to work big deals together rather than apart.

After negotiating an arms deal with Luhan and Baekhyun, the main dealers and workers with weapons within their factions, Junmyeon and Yifan had somehow ended up in some dingy convenience store in the city to get their dinner.

Junmyeon had been at the back of the store when the incident begun, too busy contemplating what fattening, unhealthy food he was going to eat to notice a shady figure stalking into the corner store. Yifan was busy talking to the attendant at the counter, asking about god knows what as he stared up at the fluorescent sign above him. 

Junmyeon looked back from where he was deliberating between ramen flavors as he heard noises, the blood rushing from his face as he saw the cashier cowering in the corner, a stranger with a gun out, and a barrel pointed at Yifan’s chest. 

Acting on instinct alone, Junmyeon dropped the ramen on the floor and stormed across the store. Without even thinking about it he grabbed the man by the back of the head, slamming it down against the glass counter and knocking the man unconscious on impact.

Yifan looked at him questioningly. “I had it under control.”

“You almost died.”

“It was under control, believe me.”

Junmyeon rolled his eyes at the ramblings of his husband, pulling his hands away from the man’s hair and pulling the gun out of his limp hand. “Just carry him for me.” 

“Why do I have to do it, you’re stronger than me.”

“You’re taller than me, it’s easier for you.” 

Yifan let out a disgruntled breath before shoving the chocolate bar he’d paid for into his pocket, grabbing the man and hoisting him over his shoulder easily. He gestured for Junmyeon to walk, “Lead the way, darling.”

 

Junmyeon sighed as he tied the Lee operative to another chair in the basement of the Golden Dragon, staring down at his unconscious body. “Why am I the one that always has to tie them up?” 

“Because I carried him here.” Yifan responded, picking dried blood out from under his nails. 

Junmyeon scowled, “Whatever, I’m going to go get something to eat real quick. If he wakes up, make sure he doesn’t get away, alright? Just make sure he stays alive, please.”

Yifan nodded, “You got it. Can you get me an egg roll?” 

“We’ll see.” Junmyeon responded with a smirk, walking up the stairs to the restaurant.

 

After scarfing down a bowl of chow mein in twenty minutes Junmyeon was ready to head back downstairs to interrogate the Lee hostage, stealing two egg rolls for Yifan from the kitchen as he walked to the basement. 

Junmyeon was smiling happily as he opened the basement door, pleased from a greasy, warm dinner and ready to get back to work. The smile was almost immediately ripped from his lips as he opened the basement door. 

The egg rolls almost fell from his hands as he took in the scene. “Yifan, what the fuck?” He screeched. “I specifically told you not to kill the guy!” He shouted, closing the door so no one could hear him. 

Yifan shrugged simply. “He woke up, he was irritating me. He didn’t matter anyways, I could tell he didn’t have enough information.” 

Junmyeon smacked the palm of his free hand against his forehead. Yifan was going to put him in an early grave from stress alone. 

“Did you bring my egg roll?” Yifan asked hopefully. 

Moving on from his temporary shock, Junmyeon nodded as he moved forward to begin cleaning up. He handed Yifan the two egg rolls wrapped in a napkin, beginning to untie the dead guy that was now just left in their basement. He’d have to call Chanyeol to come and deal with this. 

“Two? You’re the best.” Yifan decreed happily, beginning to dig into his makeshift dinner.

Junmyeon rolled his eyes as he sent a text to Chanyeol, “You’re insufferable.”

 

After Junmyeon called Chanyeol to the restaurant to clean up the body, he and Yifan had been left talking at the front of the restaurant. Mrs. Wu was busy cooking, so he and Yifan were standing in front of the open door behind the counter, talking as they watched people walk down the busy street. 

Junmyeon was in the middle of talking about what they would do under attack when he noticed that Yifan’s attention wasn’t on him, but the space above his head. Junmyeon stopped talking, looking back to see what Yifan was focused on outside. 

“What are you looking at?” Junmyeon asked curiously. 

Yifan’s attention was still directed at the busy street outside. “Hug me.” Yifan ordered suddenly, looking down at him as if his life depended on them hugging right that second. 

“What the hell are you talking about?” Junmyeon’s eyebrows furrowed, his expression confused and affronted. 

“There’s a guy that’s walking down the road, it’s the youngest Lee son, Taemin, I think. He’s about to come into the restaurant, now man up and hug me.” Yifan informed him quickly, his voice low and urgent. 

Junmyeon moved without thinking, wrapping his arms around Yifan’s stomach and burying his head into his chest. This was much better than the dry humping they’d been doing before to make believe they were together; this was actually comforting. 

It was still Yifan, of course, but Junmyeon couldn’t help but like it a bit. He was warm and smelled nice; with Yifan’s arms wrapped loosely around his back, the hug was actually comforting. He’d tell Yifan that over his dead body. 

“Um, excuse me.” 

Junmyeon picked his head up, looking towards the voice to find the reason they were hugging in the first place. Lee Taemin. The youngest son of the most bloodthirsty, evil gang in the history of South Korea was standing right in front of him. And he was wearing an oversized sweater and a shy smile that made him look like a goddamned puppy. 

“Are either of you Kim Junmyeon? I was told I could find him here.” Taemin asked, looking lost as his hands wrung together. 

Yifan and Junmyeon parted, the younger man couldn’t help but be upset that he’d lost the feeling of Yifan’s warmth on his skin. “I’m Junmyeon. What do you want?” Junmyeon asked bluntly, even though he almost felt bad for being mean to this kid. Almost, he was still his enemy. 

Taemin’s hands squeezed together. “I was wondering if you could tell me where I could find Jongin.” 

Junmyeon’s defenses immediately shot up, his face souring. “What the fuck do you want with my brother?” He snapped harshly. Yifan’s hand smoothed down his lower back, trying to calm him from his outburst, but Junmyeon could barely even register the action through his fury.

Taemin’s hands flew up in defense, “Whoa there, I’m not going to hurt him or anything.” He insisted quickly. 

“Why should I trust you? Everyone knows that you never trust a Lee.” Junmyeon retorted angrily. “I’m not going to tell you shit about my baby brother.” 

“You gangsters are always so protective.” Taemin sighed, slipping his hands back into his pockets. “Didn’t you hear? I’m not a part of the Triad anymore, I quit.”

Junmyeon’s eyebrows furrowed, “You can’t quit the Triad, not unless you’re dead.” 

Taemin snorted, “After the trouble my dad has been giving me, I almost wish I was.” He mumbled. “I cut all ties with my family a month ago, I don’t want to be a part of their glorified murder anymore. I’m a free man now, even though my dad has been trying to get me killed ever since.” 

If Taemin was telling the truth, Junmyeon supposed it would be advantageous to take him in. Taemin was a Lee, he’d have impertinent information that could help them take down his dad. 

“What do you want with Jongin?” Junmyeon asked suspiciously. 

“He’s a friend of mine. Or, he was.” Taemin began to explain. “We were close in high school. We couldn’t really be friends, my dad didn’t like me talking to him. Because he’s a Kim and… Anyways, now that I’m not in the Triad anymore, I figured we could talk again.” He grinned optimistically. “Could you give me his number, or something?”

“No.” Junmyeon answered bluntly. 

Taemin frowned sadly, “Why?”

“Because you’re still a Lee.”

Taemin crossed his arms over his chest, “I thought my dad was the only one that still kept those bullshit prejudices. I haven’t done anything to you, Junmyeon, you shouldn’t hate me on sight. Plus, the enemy of your enemy is your friend, right?” 

“I don’t have friends.” Junmyeon informed him blankly. 

Taemin’s eyes shifted towards the giant bystander standing behind Junmyeon. “It seems like you at least have one friend.” He mumbled. “Kris Wu, I presume.”

Yifan’s face pulled into confusion, “How do you know who I am?”

Taemin laughed humorlessly, “Are you kidding? Everyone in Seoul knows about you two, you’re practically celebrities. You’re like those idols that girls freak out about.”

Junmyeon grimaced at Taemin’s analogy. God forbid he was anything like an idol, just a glorified model that strutted around stage in makeup, singing off key and stumbling over their own feet. He shuddered at the thought. 

“You guys are cute, I thought that you two couldn’t possibly be in a relationship. Everyone assumes that one or both of your corpses will turn up on the bank of the Han river by the end of the week.” 

Junmyeon scowled, “Tell everyone to not worry about our relationship, it’s none of their business.” 

Taemin raised an eyebrow, “The rumors about you were right, you really are protective. Good luck.” He told Yifan with a smirk. Yifan didn’t even blink. “So now that I’ve proven my innocence, can you give me Jongin’s number?”

Junmyeon considered it. “No. But,” He answered. “If you give me your number I will… Talk to him about it. If he tells me one bad thing about you, I won’t hesitate to find you. If I hear that you’ve eve hurt him in any way, I will burn your house down. If he happens to take your number, and you hurt him or anyone I deem important, I will make sure to make your life a living hell. Are we clear?”

Taemin’s eyes widened, nodding quickly. “You’ve got it. I wouldn’t hurt him anyways, he’s my friend and you’re terrifying.” 

Junmyeon smirked, “Good.” 

After they talked for another moment Taemin scribbled down his number on a napkin and gave it to Junmyeon, leaving the restaurant quickly before he got his head blown off. 

“Are you actually going to give that to Jongin?” Yifan asked curiously as Junmyeon shoved the napkin into his pocket. 

“I’ll consider it.” He answered. “I think he could be a big asset to us, if I let him be friends with Jongin then he could be a big help to taking down his father.” 

Yifan nodded, looking down at him quietly. A smile spread across his features, “Has anyone ever told you that you’re sexy when you’re all protective like that?” 

If anyone asked, Junmyeon would put his red cheeks down to anger and the hot atmosphere of the restaurant, not embarrassment or bashfulness. He was a crime lord, he didn’t get fucking bashful. “No, I don’t think that’s a thing. You’re just perpetually horny.” 

Yifan hummed, “Maybe. But I didn’t think that kid was sexy, or that woman walking down the street in the short dress was. I’m only horny for you, baby.” Yifan joked, making obnoxious kissing faces at him. 

Junmyeon grimaced, pushing Yifan’s head away from him roughly. “Get away from me, you animal.” He told him, but he couldn’t help but laugh quietly at the other. He was funny… Sometimes. Junmyeon didn’t want to give him too much credit.

Yifan grinned as he pulled away, sighing as he looked back out at the street. They were silent for a few moments as they watched people walk. Yifan was, as usual, the one to break the silence. 

“Oh yeah, I forgot this.” He mumbled, beginning to rummage around in his pockets. A moment later, he pulled out the chocolate bar from earlier. Only now it was bent and melted, honestly looking a bit gross. “I got this for you… I mean, it’s kind of a shitty gift. It’s melted, and gross, and cheap-“

“Thank you.” Junmyeon interrupted him, smiling genuinely down at the small, crappy gift. Yes, it was quite honestly a terrible gift, and Junmyeon would most likely not eat it, but it was of course the thought that counted. Besides Christmas gifts and presents from creepy old men that wanted to fuck him, he couldn’t remember one time when someone bought him something. Plus, the gift was somehow so characteristically like Yifan, he couldn’t help but like it.

“I can get you something better.” Yifan told him, shrugging. 

Junmyeon grabbed the chocolate bar and looked down at the wrinkled packaging before looking back up at the other man. “Don’t. This is perfect.” 

They both smiled at each other, grinning like absolute idiots over some gross, crumbled, melted chocolate bar from the convenience store they almost got murdered in. 

Junmyeon couldn’t help but think it suited their relationship perfectly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all I'm so grateful for all the support this has gotten! Over 50 kudos, that's amazing! I'm trying to think about something special to do if we reach 100, tell me if you have any suggestions!
> 
> I'm very sorry for the semi-hiatus I've gone through, I'll make sure to update often to make it up to y'all. I'd like to work on this fic as well as others a lot, but unfortunately this weekend I have to do a ton of schoolwork, volunteer work, clean, and I want to work on language studies and art pieces so...... I'll try to fit writing in to my schedule! I really love this fic and I don't want to disappoint anyone so I'll be working very very hard!!!
> 
> Tbh this chapter is a bit of a filler chapter so forgive me if it's a bit boring, but I promise that in the next few parts everything is going to really pick up! As always tell me what you thought in the comments :)


	5. Part Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ATTENTION: this fic just reached over 100 kudos!!! Y'all don't know how thankful I am of all the comments, kudos, and endless support that you've given me and this story, it really does make my day! As promised, I'm planning on showing my gratitude to everyone that gave support to this fic. If you've had a story you've wanted to be written for a long while, perhaps a certain ship or trope, send it my way! I'll write one shots for anyone that has commented or given kudos to this fic! It doesn't matter what you want written, I'll write any ship or fandom you want. If you have a prompt, tell me in the comments and I will immediately begin working on it, and I'll credit you in the work for your idea!

Two weeks passed after the incident at the convenience store, and Yifan and Junmyeon only grew closer to one another. They were together nearly every moment of the day, whether it was inside their home or not. They were practically best friends now, a fact that still made Jongin roll his eyes on the regular.

 

 

Junmyeon opened his eyes blearily as he heard a faint noise in the background, looking around and realizing that he’d fallen asleep on the couch while watching television.

 

“Yifan?” He called out, his voice echoing across the empty apartment. He didn’t worry himself with trying to consider where he went, reminding himself that Yifan could more than protect himself. He yawned, realizing the noise that had woke him up was a persistent knocking on the front door.

 

He hummed as he stood up, scratching tiredly at his bare chest. It was probably just Yifan locked out or something, he didn’t care about the other man seeing him without a shirt. He was wearing comfortable sweatpants and his hair was a mess, he sure hoped it was Yifan.

 

Junmyeon unlocked and opened the door, surprised to look up and find a tall, skinny boy smiling down at him politely. His hair was a light blonde and his skin tanned, his eyes and lips both curved prettily. He was good looking, but admittedly not Junmyeon’s type.

 

“Can I help you?” Junmyeon asked awkwardly, seeing the young man stare at his chest bashfully before averting his eyes. He drilled his eyes on to Junmyeon’s face, seemingly forcing himself to keep his eyes away from anything else. He shuffled the large box in his arms awkwardly.

 

“Um. Yes.” The attractive stranger spoke in stunted, obviously very poor Korean, and had a thick Chinese accent. Junmyeon took pity on him.

 

“I speak Chinese.” He told the other in his native tongue, smiling politely. The discovery sent a breath of relief out of the other man’s chest, a sweet smile spreading over his face.

 

“Thank God, I’m terrible at Korean.” Junmyeon smiled softly, the boy seemed to be very cute, both in appearance and mannerisms. “Um, I’m Zitao.” He introduced himself awkwardly.

 

Junmyeon would shake his hand, but the other man seemed to be too busy balancing the large box in his arms. “I’m Junmyeon. Do you want me to take that?” He asked with a chuckle.

 

The other laughed as well, shaking his head. “No, no, I’m fine.” He smiled. “Does Kris Wu live here? His mom told me this was where he lived now.”

 

It made sense that this man was here for Yifan, but who he was and why he was paying him a visit remained unknown. He couldn’t help but become a bit defensive at the mention of Yifan’s name. It’s because they were friends. He wanted to protect his friend, obviously. “Yeah, this is his apartment. He’s not here right now, though. I don’t know when he’ll be back.” Junmyeon answered honestly. “How do you know him?”

 

“I’m his ex-boyfriend.” Zitao informed him unabashedly.

 

Junmyeon’s mouth dropped open at the discovery, his entire brain rewiring as his view of Yifan was completely shifted. Yifan was gay, or at least attracted to men. Yifan was attracted to men, and Junmyeon was attracted to men, and Junmyeon may have been a little bit attracted to Yifan.

 

He was screwed.

 

“Is there something wrong?” Zitao asked hesitantly. Junmyeon shook himself out of his stupor, smiling shakily.

 

“No, nothing at all. I just didn’t know he had an ex. Especially one so cute.”

 

Zitao smiled and chuckled shyly, his hair hanging in front of his face as he pointed his head down. Yeah, he really was adorable. “It’s not every day that I get called cute by a handsome shirtless man.” He joked. “You’re going to make me blush.” Zitao murmured, but from the looks of it, it was much too late for that.

 

Junmyeon smiled, “What’s in the box?” He asked curiously.

 

“Oh, it’s all of Kris’ stuff that he left at my house. We broke up a long time ago, but we didn’t talk for awhile and after he moved back here I couldn’t give it to him. I’m visiting friends here for a few days, so I decided to bring it to him.” Zitao explained, looking over Junmyeon’s shoulder into the apartment. “Are you his… roommate?”

 

“I’m his husband.” Junmyeon answered without even thinking. Maybe he shouldn’t have said that. While it was of course true, he wasn’t sure if Yifan wanted his friends to know that.

 

“Oh.” Zitao mumbled, staring at him in shock. He looked Junmyeon up and down curiously. “You’re just his type, I’m not surprised.”

 

Junmyeon raised an eyebrow at that, particularly since he and Zitao looked nothing alike. Zitao explained, “I know, I’m not his type. That’s probably the reason why we broke up.” He chuckled. “I can see him liking you, though. He likes people that are capable, that always seemed to be his biggest turn on. People that looked in control, people that can keep up with him, that he doesn’t have to be gentle with. He’s never been very good at that.”

 

Junmyeon considered the information, thinking of all the ways in which that applied to him. “Is that why you think he married me?”

 

Zitao shrugged, “How am I supposed to know? I only met you five minutes ago.” He giggled. “But that’s probably why he was attracted to you. And your eyes, you have kind eyes.”

 

Junmyeon couldn’t help but snort, “I severely doubt that.”

 

Zitao shook his head. “You do. They seemed… hardened. But I can tell you’re kind, and would do anything for the people you love… Kris loves that kind of thing.” He smiled. “I’m sorry, I’ve gone too far. I should go.”

 

“You’re fine.” Junmyeon blurted out. He couldn’t help but want to learn more about Yifan, he wanted Zitao to stay. “I mean… I don’t get offended easily, you don’t have to worry about it.”

 

A small smile spread over Zitao’s lips. “Thank you… Don’t take this the wrong way, Junmyeon, but you’re… very attractive.” He blurted out, chuckling awkwardly after. “Kris is lucky.”

 

“I’ll have to tell him that. Yifan is always complaining about me.” He joked, laughing warmly.

 

“He lets you call him Yifan?” Zitao questioned, receiving a nod from Junmyeon. “That’s interesting… I never thought I’d see the day. He hasn’t let anyone call him Yifan since he was six years old.”

 

Junmyeon’s eyebrows furrowed. “Why?”

 

Zitao shrugged, “I don’t know, he never told me. He’d just get really broody about it and wouldn’t talk for the rest of the night. I would ask, if I were you. He’d probably be much more likely to tell you, husband and all.” He chuckled. “Do you want to take this? I have to get going.”

 

Junmyeon kept that particular fact in his mind, but let it drift to the back of his thoughts as he helped Zitao bring the box into the house. They said their goodbyes, and Junmyeon programmed Zitao’s phone into his number as he left.

 

Junmyeon flashed a curious look at the big box as he closed the door, but had the self restraint to only think about opening it as he walked by. He would ask Yifan about it later, but he wouldn’t break his trust be being nosy.

 

Instead, he walked over to pick his phone up from the coffee table and sent Yifan a text. He chuckled to himself as he sent the text, undeniably excited to see how he would respond to the stupid thing he’d just sent him. They texted each other often now whenever they weren’t together, from serious business talk to sending each other finny pictures at three in the morning.

 

Things seemed to shift strangely, though, when Yifan didn’t respond to his text. Yifan always responded to texts, especially from him. The message didn’t even send, meaning his phone was off, a feature Junmyeon didn’t even know was available on Yifan’s phone because he was on it so much.

 

Junmyeon then decided to call Yifan. No answer. He called again, no answer.

 

He tried to convince himself that everything was okay as he walked into his room, beginning to get dressed to leave the house. When his phone rang five minutes later, Junmyeon impulsively dived at it before realizing it was just Jongin calling him. He tried not to sigh.

 

“Hello?” He asked tiredly.

 

“Have you talked to Kris today?” Jongin asked urgently. Junmyeon sat up, his eyebrows furrowing at the strange question. How did Jongin know he couldn’t get in contact with him.

 

“No, when I woke up he wasn’t home. I’ve been trying to call him but his phone is off. Yifan’s phone is _never_ off.”

 

“That’s what I was thinking. Minseok called me a little while ago and told me that Kris was supposed to go to a deal today to pick up some counterfeit watches to sell in the night market, except he apparently never made it there. Kyungsoo looked at all the surveillance tapes of the area, there is an hour worth of footage cut right out. We’ve been trying to pinpoint where Kris is, but we have a hunch that his phone has been broken so we can’t determine it.”

 

The cellphone almost slipped right through Junmyeon’s fingers to the ground, all the blood rushing from his face and going straight to his pounding heart. This couldn’t be happening. No, no, no, this couldn’t be happening. This was the internal monologue rushing through his head as he thought of what could have happened to his friend.

 

“Where do you think he is?” Junmyeon asked, the full fervor of his urgency coming through in his voice.

 

Jongin sighed across the phone, “We think he might be in the warehouse the Lees use as a base. But Junmyeon, don’t make any rash dec-“

 

“I’m going.” Junmyeon blurted out as he started to grab as many guns as he could find.

 

“Junmyeon, don’t be a fucking dumbass. If Kris is there, there’s going to be a ton of people there wanting to take you down. In fact, that’s probably why they did it in the first place.” Jongin yelled at him through the phone, trying to be the voice of reason.

 

Junmyeon wasn’t listening. “I don’t care, I’ll kill everyone of them if I have to.”

 

“It’s a trap, Junmyeon. I know that you want to protect him, but it’s not worth risking your own life.”

 

“I don’t give a shit if it’s a trap, Jongin. I’m going and if I end up dead from it you can resurrect me and say I told you so. Got it?”

 

Jongin sighed over the line, obviously resigned on the matter. “Fine, I got it. But call us or the Wus if you think you need back up. Okay?”

 

Junmyeon nodded before he could realize Jongin couldn’t see it. “Okay, I will.” He mumbled, before hanging up the phone and storming out of his house.

 

 

Junmyeon most likely broke more than a dozen laws on the way to the warehouse across Seoul, some of which being speeding, cutting across traffic, and also that one time he almost hit a woman on the sidewalk.

 

He didn’t have the time to worry about these things, his heart was pounding in his chest and blood was rushing loudly in his ears. Whether his nerves were caused by his best friend being caught by the other side or because this was an unplanned situation that he unexpectedly had to deal with, he wasn’t sure. Honestly, he didn’t really want to find out.

 

 

The second Junmyeon pulled up in front of the warehouse he knew that he was way in over his head. This fact was proven when a moment later the people outside began to shoot at his car.

 

Junmyeon instantly ducked down away from the windows, cringing as he heard glass shatter around him. He pulled one of his guns out from the inside of his jacket, rolling out the door of the car to duck behind it for cover.

 

One against four wasn’t that bad of odds, at least for Kim Junmyeon they weren’t. Unfortunately, he knew that the second he took out these guys there would only be more inside.

 

Kneeling on the wet asphalt, Junmyeon began to shoot over the hood of his car. He took out two of the guys fairly easily, it didn’t seem like they put their best guys out here. That was most likely on purpose, they probably wanted him to get into that building.

 

As a bullet flew right by his head, nearly singing the tips of his hair it was so close, Junmyeon took out another guy with a hit between the eyes. He wasn’t the best shooter in Seoul for no reason.

 

Before Junmyeon even had the chance to shoot the last manned guard, the guy evidently realized his odds of surviving the situation and threw his gun the ground and started running in the opposite direction towards the street. If only it was always that easy.

 

Slipping silently into the dark warehouse, Junmyeon began to quietly walk through the building in search of Yifan. He ignored the countless boxes full of cocaine, along with the other paraphernalia that could surely get them more than arrested. Even if they were the enemy, it was considered in poor taste to call the feds on another Triad member.

 

The world spun sideways as a fist suddenly collided with Junmyeon’s cheek, reeling back as he made eye contact with the gangster that just punched him. He wasn’t going to him get away with that, he might not be as skilled at hand to hand combat as Yifan, but he could definitely hold his own.

 

The other man was obviously an experienced fighter, but with a few well timed punches and one rough kick to the chest Junmyeon was able to push him to the ground roughly. Finally he was able to pull his gun out and shoot this man mercifully in the leg, more out of respect that mercy. He didn’t care if a Lee stayed alive.

 

Junmyeon didn’t look back as he walked further into the warehouse, now more watchful of anyone that could attack him. He evidently made the wrong choice, because he stepped into one of the large rooms of the warehouse and was immediately engaged in a major shootout with at least twenty guns pointed right at him.

 

Ducking behind a large crate, Junmyeon began to pick off the opposing gangsters around the room. If only he had a longer range gun, with the size of the room he knew he’d have to move to take out everyone. This was for Yifan, he reminded himself, before running out from under the crate and dashing across the room.

 

He ran across the sea of bullets in the direction of the next place he could take cover. He grimaced in pain just as he made it to the cover, looking down to find one of the bullets had grazed his left calf.

 

He let himself wallow in his pain for about three seconds before he pushed it to the side of his awareness, reminding himself that he’d gone through much worse. He still had the scar from where he’d been shot in the shoulder at 15.

 

Junmyeon put himself back in the zone, easily taking out three more of the people shooting at him. His eyes were suddenly snagged by the sight of a large canister of gasoline across the room, immediately beginning to weigh his options.

 

It would take a lot of time to take out all of these guys by himself, Yifan could be dead by the time he was done. A lot of the guys were clustered around the tank, shooting it would make this so much quicker.

 

On the other hand, there was a room right behind the tank and Yifan could be in it. Shooting the tank could cause an explosion that could also kill Yifan.

 

He considered the odds of the situation, and on a whim he aimed right at the metal tanker and shot as many times as possible. He shot until he couldn’t from the sound and sight of the grand explosion, ducking behind his cover and placing his hands over his ears tightly.

 

His ears rung for a moment from the huge noise of the blast, but when he looked from behind his cover he saw that only two gangsters were left, and were both still reeling from the explosion. Junmyeon quickly shot the two men and stepped out from behind his cover to walk across the room.

 

Half of the room was on fire, causing Junmyeon to have to step around flaming boxes. The door of the room behind the explosion had been blasted off, and one quick look told Junmyeon that Yifan thankfully hadn’t been in the room.

 

He limped to the next room, now determined to find his friend. He wasn’t leaving without it, even if he was leaving with a body and not a person. The thought sent shivers down his back, so he instantly sent the possibility away.

 

Only a few more scuffles happened on his way, and Junmyeon took them all out quickly. He didn’t have the energy to play with his food anymore, he just wanted to find Yifan and get the hell out of here. It didn’t help that the authorities would most likely be coming soon after hearing the explosion.

 

Finally, Junmyeon pushed open a door to be met with Yifan. But to his surprise, he didn’t find Yifan dead as a doornail or roped to a chair unable to do anything. No, he did see the smashed remnants of a chair and undone rope in the corner, but Yifan wasn’t attached to them.

 

Instead, Yifan was facing two gangsters by himself, easily punching and hitting them repeatedly. Across the small room, an unconscious body was sprawled on the ground showing that Yifan had already taken one of the opponents out.

 

Junmyeon realized that he’d never seen Yifan truly fight, but as he stood frozen in the doorway he knew that he should have. It was like watching pure art, seeing the way Yifan moved his body in combat was intoxicating, it took his very breath away.

 

He couldn’t help but grin widely as he saw Yifan pull an intense, complicated move that ended with a strong kick to the side of one of the men’s heads. It immediately knocked him out, flying down to the ground unconscious. And yet all this time Junmyeon thought that Yifan was just some clumsy, lumbering oaf. He’d proven him wrong easily.

 

Unfortunately, Junmyeon could tell that Yifan was losing energy quickly and was becoming very weak. His face was bruised up, his lip busted, and his shirt was streaked with dirt and blood. He was limping too, it seemed someone had cut his leg earlier in the night.

 

Evidently his weakness played against him, because within the next second the Lee gangster got the upper hand and was beating Yifan. Yifan was knocked to the ground within a second, looking up in horror as the Lee operative was seconds away from stabbing him square in the chest with the large kitchen knife gripped in his hand.

 

The knife never made contact, for it was soon dropping down to the ground with a loud ping as its owner fell slack to the ground as smoke trailed out of the barrel of Junmyeon’s gun.

 

Yifan looked over in shock, “When did you get here?” He asked weakly, his eyes widened in awe.

 

Junmyeon ran over as much as he could with his wounded leg, leaning down to pull his husband up off of the ground. “That doesn’t matter. Come on, we’ve got to get out of here. The police will show up soon.” He told him, pulling Yifan’s arm over his shoulder and bearing his weight as they walked.

 

“I can still walk, dumbass.” Yifan grumbled, pulling his arm away. “Plus, it doesn’t look like you came out too well either.” Yifan muttered, speaking of the blood seeping into the fabric of Junmyeon’s pants.

 

“I’m fine.” Junmyeon mumbled as they navigated the smoky warehouse. The fire had expanded, and they had to navigate around flames in order to exit the building.

 

“Are you the idiot that made this place go up in flames?” Yifan asked, but when Junmyeon looked back he could see a wide smile on his face.

 

“Yep, took out about a dozen guys with it too.” Junmyeon confirmed, coughing around the smoke filling his lungs as they searched for the exit.

 

Yifan grinned, “Good boy.” He responded, patting Junmyeon’s shoulder proudly. If Junmyeon’s cheeks and ears became red he would insist it was from the heat of the building.

 

They both broke into choked coughs as they finally made it into the fresh air of the night, stumbling to the car quickly as they realized the fire was only becoming more intense. They closed the doors and started the doors quickly as they heard another explosion within the building. Just as they turned away they saw in the rearview mirror another huge explosion as the building went completely up in flames.

 

  Junmyeon couldn’t help but let a hysterical laugh burst out of him as he kept his hands gripped to the steering wheel. They’d just taken out one of the Lees main operation bases and probably ruined at least half of their product. They weren’t going to be happy about this.

 

Pretty soon he and Yifan were both laughing loudly, gripping at their stomachs as they laughed together happily.

 

 

Eventually, they did reach the safety of their home, limping into their apartment tiredly. Yifan collapsed on to the couch as Junmyeon headed into the bathroom. He found their makeshift first aid kit, aka a plastic bag with a bottle of cheap alcohol, some cheap alcohol, and rudimentary supplies for stitches.

 

He grudgingly limped out to the living room, sitting down on the edge of the couch next to Yifan and began to look over his wounds. “You need to take your shirt off.”

 

Yifan smirked, opening his eyes to look up at him teasingly. “Can’t you at least take me to dinner?” He asked jokingly.

 

Against his will, Junmyeon cracked a small smile at him. “Shut up, you idiot. Just take it off so I can look at your cuts.”

 

The process to remove Yifan’s shirt was a painful one, the older man’s body aching from the torture he’d endured and then how he’d needed to fight while so weak. Junmyeon treated the wounds on his body silently, cleaning them off and covering them with bandages medically. He wasn’t a doctor, but after years of this he’d gotten good at the process. Eventually Yifan’s body and face were all patched up and he was covered with a thin blanket.

 

After Yifan’s insistence, Junmyeon even treated the wound on his leg and changed into more comfortable pants. He limped back out to the living room, taking his perch next to Yifan again. He gazed quietly down at the other man. “What did they do to you?” He asked reluctantly.

 

Yifan shook his head, closing his eyes tiredly. “Don’t worry about it, Myeonie. Everything’s okay now.”

 

“Bullshit, look at us. What did they say?” Junmyeon bit back.

 

Yifan looked back up at him. “Some bullshit about the Triad, I don’t know. It wasn’t anything that could help us, it was just some propaganda shit. They probably only took me in the hopes of bringing you along, evidently it backfired on them.” Yifan mumbled. “Thanks, by the way. For helping me.”

 

Junmyeon bit his lip, looking down at the other man quietly. Before he could control himself, he was ducking down to wrap his arms around Yifan’s torso, burying his head into the other’s chest. He took a deep breath, pulling in the scent of the other man, unfortunately he mostly just smelled like blood and smoke. The sound of Yifan’s beating heart filled his ears, smoothing away any tension left in his body.

 

Yifan’s arms wrapped around him slowly, enveloping him in comforting warmth. Junmyeon’s eyes fluttered closed, letting his mind finally be at peace. “Don’t ever do that to me again.” He instructed quietly. “If you ever make me that worried again, I’ll kill you.” His voice left no room for error. “I’ll fucking do it, Wu Yifan, I know where you live.”

 

Yifan laughed quietly, rubbing Junmyeon’s back. “I promise that I’ll try to not get kidnapped again.”

 

Junmyeon nodded, “Good. I was worried sick.”

 

Yifan smiled sleepily, angling his head down to peck the top of Junmyeon’s head affectionately. “You’re such a little bunny, getting so cute and worried about me.”

 

“I have two pistols and a switchblade within my immediate reach. If you ever call me a bunny again I’ll slit your throat.” Junmyeon threatened quietly, bringing his legs up on to the couch so that he was lying next to Yifan.

 

The other laughed deeply, making Junmyeon’s head shake slightly where it was pillowed on his chest. “I won’t. That doesn’t make you any less cute.”

 

“Am I going to be very cute when I shoot you in the dick?”

 

“Definitely, you’ll always be my adorable little husband.”

 

“I’m not little, I’m not adorable, and we’re not even married.”

 

“Yes, we are.” Yifan snickered.

 

Junmyeon pointed a frown up in his direction. “Whatever… Can I sleep here, you’re comfy and I’m sleepy.” He murmured, laying his head back on his chest.

 

“We’re disgusting, we’re both covered in blood and soot and dirt.”

 

Junmyeon shrugged, yawning tiredly. “We can shower in the morning.”

 

“Together?” Yifan asked with a smirk, running his fingers across the other’s back.

 

“If it will make you shut up and go to sleep, then sure.” Junmyeon mumbled, his voice slurring slightly as he fell asleep. Yifan wasn’t being serious, was he?

 

Yifan cheered triumphantly before shifting slightly, getting comfortable and pulling Junmyeon closer to him. He was already looking forward to tomorrow, but Junmyeon didn’t have to know that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It wasn't addressed in this chapter, but Junmyeon hasn't told Jongin about Taemin yet, that will happen in the next chapter I promise! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, tell me what you thought!


	6. Part Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so very sorry for the long hiatus! I noticed that I wasn't doing my best work on this story, I was focusing more on just getting it out quickly than actually giving attention to the story. I'm trying to have some sort of artistic integrity haha, so I gave myself more time to work on this. I hope you don't mind! 
> 
> For everyone that has given me prompts, I'm working on the stories and they will be posted as soon as possible! And for anyone that hasn't submitted a prompt, I'm still accepting them!
> 
> I'd like to thank everyone for all of the support, kindness, and patience you've given me and this fic! It really means a lot to me! Enjoy! As always, tell me what you thought in the comments!

The first thing Junmyeon is aware of when he is shaken out of peaceful slumber is light stabbing his eyeballs, further enforcing the idea that he needed to invest in light-proof curtains for their house.

 

The second thing he becomes aware of is the throbbing pain in his leg and the dull ache on his cheek. He remembers the battle from the night before, the bullet that skimmed his leg and left a large gash in the side of his calf.

 

The third and most important thing he notices is the steady sound of a heartbeat against his ear and warmth surrounding him. He could feel soft breaths jostling his hair, a strong arm tightening slightly around his shoulders.

 

He remembered that he’d fallen asleep on Yifan the previous night, too exhausted and in pain to resist the urge to give in to the temptation of being around Yifan. He wouldn’t admit to the other man that it had been his best sleep in years. When he looked over at the clock he noticed it had taken him a lot longer to wake up, meaning he was so comfortable that he didn’t wake up with the sun as usual. He didn’t want to look too far into that fact.

 

Junmyeon yawned sleepily, looking up and being startled to find Yifan was already awake, staring down at him with a blissful smile.

 

“How long have you been awake?” Junmyeon asked him curiously.

 

Yifan shrugged, looking over at the clock. “Fifteen minutes? Maybe twenty?” He answered quietly.

 

“That long? Why didn’t you just kick me off and get up?” Junmyeon asked in amusement.

 

Even Junmyeon, the poster child of obliviousness, could tell that the look Yifan sent him was fond. “I didn’t want to.” He murmured. “I was comfortable, and it’s nice to have some time that I don’t feel like my life is at stake.” Yifan chuckled. “Plus, I didn’t want to disturb you. When you’re asleep is the only time that you seem peaceful. When you’re sleeping the little line between your eyebrows goes away for once.” The other man grinned, swiping his thumb across the space between Junmyeon’s eyebrows.

 

Junmyeon couldn’t help but smile slightly, lightly hitting his hand against Yifan’s chest. “Shut up, stop being so fucking stupid.” He laughed, laying his head back against the other’s shoulder. “You’re a dork.” He mumbled, closing his eyes again.

 

They rested peacefully for a few more minutes before Yifan touched his shoulder lightly. “Come on,” He whispered, breath fanning against his ear. “We’re disgusting, let’s go shower.”

 

Junmyeon was momentarily confused by the suggestion that the shower together, before remembering that last night he’d promised Yifan he’d let them shower at the same time if it meant he’d shut up and go to sleep. He groaned internally, but acquiesced to the idea as he knew how stubborn Yifan could be.

 

“Fine.” Junmyeon muttered, beginning to push himself up with a groan. “But don’t get handsy.” He warned, stretching his sore muscles as he stood up.

 

Yifan stood as well, the action obviously making his body ache. Yifan had definitely gotten beaten up more, but he seemed to be coping with the pain fairly well. “A little bit handsy?” Yifan asked with a smirk.

 

Junmyeon rolled his eyes, “Once. You can touch me _once_. But if you go beyond that limit don’t be mad if I get my revenge.” He allowed, before walking out of the room towards the bathroom. Yifan snickered lowly before following the other into their bathroom.

 

Junmyeon didn’t waste time being bashful, he hadn’t been uncomfortable with his body since he was a teenager. Being bare in front of other people didn’t bother him, even if it was someone like Yifan.

 

Before Yifan even shut the bathroom door, a useless action considering they were the only ones there, he was already in the shower. The feeling of hot water soothing his skin released all the extra tension from his muscles, making him let out a small sigh of relief.

 

After he began to wash his dirt and blood covered hair, Yifan stepped into the shower as well. Junmyeon forcibly kept his eyes trained above the other’s shoulders, he didn’t want to give Yifan the satisfaction of knowing he’d looked.

 

“Dude, you’re like ripped.” Yifan exclaimed.

 

“Did you just call me dude when we’re showering together?” Junmyeon questioned him, still focusing mainly on cleaning his hair. “And you’ve seen me without a shirt on before, don’t get too excited.”

 

“I’ll call you whatever I want.” Yifan muttered. “I can’t help it, I’m married to, like, probably the second hottest guy in the country. I want to put my hands all over you.”

 

Junmyeon hummed, “And who’s the first?” He asked with a raised eyebrow. “Well, you’re going to have to suck it up because you get one free touch and that’s it.”

 

“Me, obviously.” Yifan answered, making Junmyeon roll his eyes. “Hm, I’m going to have to spend it wisely, aren’t I?”

 

Junmyeon began to wash out his hair, nodding slightly. “Don’t waste it, I won’t be so kind next time.”

 

Yifan smirked, “There’s a next time, huh? Can I shower with you every day?” He asked quietly, taking a step closer.

 

Junmyeon glared, “Don’t push your luck, you should be grateful I’m letting you do it this time.”

 

“Oh trust me, I am grateful.” He remarked, before ducking his head down and latching his mouth to Junmyeon’s nipple.

 

To say Junmyeon was surprised was an understatement. He let out a shaky gasp, hoping Yifan didn’t notice it. “What are you d-doing?” Junmyeon asked shakily, his hand coming up to rest against the back of Yifan’s head.

 

Yifan hummed, sucking on his nipple lightly. “Enjoying myself.” He joked. “You told me I could touch.”

 

Junmyeon huffed, his head falling back against the shower wall. “When I said that I had a very different thing in mind.”

 

“What did you have in mind?” Yifan asked, thumb rubbing his other nipple steadily.

 

A silent pant fell from Junmyeon’s mouth, “I don’t know. I thought you were just going to be pervy and grab my ass or something. Not… This.” Junmyeon explained quietly, eyes slipping closed. This was so much worse than anything else; if Yifan had grabbed him sexually it would have been entirely for his own entertainment, but this? This was purely for Junmyeon’s pleasure, it was intimate and sensual in the best and worst ways possible.

 

Yifan’s mood seemed to elevate even more at what he perceived to be a request. “I can be pervy too.” He grinned, simultaneously switching his mouth to suck at the other nipple and moving his free hand to grip Junmyeon’s ass, pulling them closer together. “You have a nice ass.”

 

“One of us has to.” He joked, slapping Yifan’s ass and laughing at the sound reverberating around the bathroom.

 

Yifan laughed against his skin, “You love my flat ass.”

 

Junmyeon hummed, his hand mimicking the vise-like grip Yifan had on his ass. “I don’t know, it’s not very interesting. It’s so flat, I’m kind of board.” He remarked, grinning proudly at his pun.

 

Yifan pulled away to look, more like glare, at him for the pun. “Why do I even like you?” He asked, but a grin spread over his face. He laughed along with Junmyeon, “Seriously, that was so bad. You make jokes like my dad, and my dad is the last thing I want to think about when I’m having sex.”

 

Junmyeon raised an eyebrow, leaning back against the shower wall languidly. “We’re having sex?”

 

“This is foreplay, and if you keep looking at me like that it’s going to be sex pretty soon.” Yifan answered, wrapping both arms around Junmyeon’s waist and pulling him close. Their hips bumped together, making Junmyeon moan quietly.

 

“I’m a busy man, Yifan, you can’t just waste my time by teasing me all day.” Junmyeon tried to influence him.

 

It backfired, “I’m with you every second of the day, I know your schedule better than mine. Mainly because you have a schedule and I, well, don’t.” He snorted, grabbing Junmyeon’s ass again. He really did seem to have a thing for it. “I know just as well as you that we don’t have to do anything until the meeting tonight.”

 

Junmyeon groaned at the mention of the meeting. The highest members of the Wu and Kim factions would be meeting. He knew that he would be reprimanded for his actions the previous night, even though everyone there would be inferior in rank.

 

“I don’t even want to think about that…” He murmured, resting his forehead on Yifan’s wet shoulder. He’d almost forgotten they were even in the shower, water still beating down on to their skin. “Will you distract me?” He asked alluringly, fingers running lightly across Yifan’s abdomen.

 

Yifan looked at him as if he was the greatest thing to walk the face of the earth. “I’ll make you forget your own fucking name if you keep touching me.”

 

“Just kiss me, you idiot.” Junmyeon told him with a fond grin.

 

Yifan apparently didn’t need to hear anymore, rushing forward to press their lips together passionately. Junmyeon was relieved that Yifan was leaning down, meaning he wouldn’t get a painful crook in his neck. From the way Yifan was kissing him, he doubted he would care about the pain anyways.

 

Junmyeon’s arms rose to circle around Yifan’s shoulders, fingers tangling in wet hair. The other’s tongue prodded teasingly at his lips, responding by opening his mouth to him invitingly. Normally he wasn’t quite so pliant, but he was impatient and just wanted to have more of Yifan.

 

“I’ve wanted to do this since we met.” Yifan admitted against his lips.

 

Junmyeon huffs a laugh inside Yifan’s mouth. “We’ve kissed before, several times.” He kindly reminded him.

 

Yifan nodded, hands gripping Junmyeon’s hips firmly. “I know, and it was amazing.” Yifan responded with a grin. “But now… Now you’re all mine.”

 

“Who said I was yours?” Junmyeon asked teasingly, kissing at Yifan’s jaw lightly.

 

“Are you not?”

 

Junmyeon hummed, tugging at the lobe of Yifan’s ear coyly. “I don’t know… I think you might have to earn something like that, show me you deserve it. Do you think you deserve me, Yifan?”

 

Yifan snarled under his breath. “You sure are a difficult one, aren’t you?” He asked lowly before pulling away. Within the blink of an eye, Junmyeon found his body easily manipulated by Yifan. Suddenly he was facing away from the water, his chest held against the wall by one of Yifan’s hands positioned against his back.

 

“Are you trying to fuck me or maim me?” He asked jokingly over his shoulder. He only said it in the hopes that Yifan wouldn’t notice how blood rushed to the tips of ears at the feeling of being manhandled, his heart speeding up with adrenaline and arousal.

 

By the seemingly permanent smirk on Yifan’s face, Junmyeon assumed that he had noticed. “Why can’t I do both?”

 

“Kinky.” Junmyeon remarked with a smirk.

 

“You have no idea.” Yifan responded humorously before pressing a finger to Junmyeon’s rim teasingly. Junmyeon’s eyes fell closed on a rough exhale, his forehead falling against the wall painfully at the sensation. “Are you going to beg, Myeonie?”

 

“Fuck off.” Junmyeon immediately retorted. “Put your damn fingers in me before I cut them off.” He threatened, glaring at Yifan over his shoulder.

 

Yifan snickered, obviously satisfied from getting a rise out of him. “No need to be so violent, one would think you’re a criminal or something.” He joked, prodding at his rim steadily.

 

Junmyeon nearly growled at him in anger and frustration. “I swear to god, Wu Yifan, if you don’t-“ He began to threaten before his own moan cut off his words, reverberating loudly in the running shower as his head fell back against the cool wall. Yifan had finally pushed past his rim, beginning to finger him slowly.

 

“What was that, darling?” Yifan teased, purposefully keeping his ministrations slow and agonizing.

 

Junmyeon grit his teeth in aggravation, trying to move his hips back to gain more leverage but Yifan’s hand on his back stopped him from moving. “Oh my god, I hate you.” He muttered, moaning in a combination of pleasure and frustration as Yifan fucked him roughly with his finger for a few seconds before returning to the same slow pace.

 

After another minute of the agonizing pace, Junmyeon gave in. “Will you fuck me with your fingers if I beg?” He asked bluntly, tired of beating around the bush. If it would get Yifan to stop this madness he’d do anything.

 

Yifan hummed behind him, his finger continuing to move slowly. “Hm, let’s see how well you do. If you do well, I’ll give you more of my fingers. Alright, Myeonie?”

 

“Stop calling me that.” Junmyeon immediately blurted out before he remembered that he was currently supposed to be begging. This was so fucking embarrassing, Yifan had to be the spawn of Satan or something. “I mean… Yifan, please..” He whimpered, trying to move his hips back to press up against Yifan’s front. He hadn’t done anything like this in a while, it wasn’t easy to fit back into the role.

 

“Is that the best you can do?” Yifan asked jokingly, threatening to slide his finger out of him.

 

“Shut the fuck up, I’m trying my best here.” He retorted darkly, looking back at the other. “Just give it to me, please. I’ve waited so long, all you’ve done is ignore me.” He whispered, grinding back against him. “Pretty please, Kris?” He asked with a smirk.

 

Yifan growled slightly under his breath from behind him. “What did I say about calling me that?” He asked darkly, beginning to move his finger faster. Junmyeon smirked triumphantly, knowing he had won. The smirk was wiped off of his face as his expression was over taken by pleasure as Yifan began to piston his finger inside of him. “And for the record, you’re shit at dirty talk.”

 

Junmyeon smiled, “You mean my dad jokes aren’t sexy?” He asked, letting out an almost embarrassingly high pitched moan as Yifan’s fingers rubbed against his prostate several times.

 

“If it was anyone else, I would have left already. You’re lucky I like you.” Yifan answered, angling his finger to hit Junmyeon’s prostate on each thrust.

 

“If it was anyone else, you would be dead already. You’re lucky I like you.” Junmyeon retorted between noises of ecstasy. His threats didn’t have the same effect when they were spit out between moans.

 

 Yifan grinned, looking as if he was about to say something, before opting out of speaking as he pushed another finger at Junmyeon’s rim.

 

“If you don’t fucking do it, I’ll kill you in your sleep.” Junmyeon threatened quickly.

 

“Do what?” Yifan asked innocently, sliding his finger in beside the other. “Has anyone ever told you that you’re really aggressive during sex?”

 

Junmyeon panted, “I’m not aggressive during sex. I’m aggressive with you.”

 

Yifan chuckled, leaning down to kiss the back of his neck. “I wouldn’t have it any other way.” He murmured, his smile pressing against Junmyeon’s skin.

 

Junmyeon was about to reply with a comment about how oddly sappy he was being, but he couldn’t get anything out except high pitched moans as Yifan’s fingers began to rub against his prostate relentlessly. “S…. S-Stop.” He whimpered, his hand clasping Yifan’s arm tightly. “You’re gonna make me come.”

 

“That’s kind of the goal here.” Yifan chuckled, sliding a third finger into him without any preamble.

 

Junmyeon couldn’t hold back the ragged whine that fell from his lips, his body leaning heavily against the wall. “Please.” He whispered, unsure of what he was asking for. At this point, whatever Yifan would give him was amazing.

 

Yifan continued to finger him expertly for another few minutes until Junmyeon was a moaning mess, barely coherent anymore from the constant sensation. “Have you ever come untouched before, Junmyeon?” Yifan asked darkly.

 

Unable to properly speak, Junmyeon took a deep breath and nodded hesitantly.

 

Yifan snickered against his skin, pulling them close together so that his chest was pushed close to Junmyeon’s back. “Can you be good for me, Junmyeon? Are you going to come for me?”

 

Junmyeon was unable to feel embarrassed when his vision went white for a moment as his orgasm rushed over his body and mind. He came hard off of just Yifan’s fingers, his head leaning back on the other’s shoulder as he moaned loudly.

 

Even after his climax finished, it took Junmyeon a minute until he was calmed down enough to speak.

 

“Holy shit.” Junmyeon breathed eloquently, looking up at Yifan from where his head was still pillowed on his shoulder. “That was amazing.”

 

The other man grinned happily, carefully spinning his tired body around. “I’m glad you liked it.” He chuckled, leaning down to press their lips together.

 

Junmyeon hummed, content with kissing him peacefully for a while. It wasn’t the same passionate, aggressive kisses anymore; their actions more relaxed now. He remembered that Yifan still hadn’t gotten off.

 

He pulled back, looking up at the other while biting his lip. “Can I suck you off?” He asked unabashedly.

 

From the way he stared at him, it seemed as if Yifan’s life flashed before his eyes at the question. “Y-Y-You don’t have to.” He stuttered, dumfounded.

 

Junmyeon smiled, sneaking his hand down to wrap around Yifan’s half hard dick. “I didn’t ask if I had to. I _want_ to.” He grinned darkly. “Well, can I?”

 

Yifan slowly nodded, “I’m certainly not going to fight it.”

 

Junmyeon giggled, nodding as he took Yifan’s hand. “Don’t let me fall, I don’t want to hurt my leg more.” He instructed, holding Yifan’s hand tightly as he lowered himself to the shower floor carefully, mindful of the bullet wound on his leg.

 

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to. I don’t want you to hurt yourself.” Yifan mumbled.

 

“Shut up, I’m not a porcelain doll. I’ve had way worse than a scrape on my leg.” He muttered, beginning to slowly run his hand over Yifan’s erection. “I’ve never seen someone so resistant to a blowjob before, are you sure it’s okay?”

 

Yifan nodded quickly, huffing slightly at the feeling of his hand. “Yes, trust me, I want it. Most people just don’t want to do it.”

 

Junmyeon raised an eyebrow, leaning forward to run his tongue slowly over the head of his cock. “Really? Their loss, my gain.” He chuckled, smiling as he leaned forward to take the head of Yifan’s cock into his mouth.

 

“Holy fuck.” Yifan immediately muttered, his hand moving to tangle into the wet strands of Junmyeon’s hair. “You’re gonna give me a heart attack.”

 

Junmyeon smiled slightly, giggling as he began to bob his head slowly. He decided to seek revenge on Yifan, making his pace purposefully slow and keeping his hand loosely clasped at the base.

 

“Now you’re being the tease.” Yifan laughed, slapping his shoulder lightly. Junmyeon laughed around him, making Yifan groan. “Oh my god, stop doing that, you’re going to kill me… Do you think anyone’s ever died from having their dick sucked?” He asked comically.

 

Junmyeon pulled off momentarily, looking up at Yifan. “Do you actually want me to answer that question?” He laughed, still stroking his cock steadily as he spoke.

 

Obviously, the sensation was making it hard to focus. It took him a minute to register that Junmyeon had responded, his eyelids fluttering repeatedly. “I don’t know… I was just wondering.”

 

Junmyeon snorted at Yifan’s weirdness. “Can we talk about this when I’m not sucking your dick? Or never, preferably.”

 

Yifan smiled slightly and nodded. “Fair enough.”

 

Junmyeon nodded before going back to work, sliding his mouth back on to Yifan languidly. His free hand held on to Yifan’s thigh, blunt nails digging into his skin as he focused on the task at hand. He hollowed his cheeks, looking up at Yifan from under his eyelashes.

 

Yifan happened to look down at him at the same time, groaning slightly as his hand ran through his hair gently. “Holy shit, you’re hot.” He moaned.

 

Junmyeon thought of a sarcastic comment or two he could make, but his mouth was rather preoccupied at the moment, so he let the opportunity pass.

 

He hummed as he continued to work his mouth over him, obviously driving the man above him crazy. His fingernails scratched down Yifan’s thigh, his other hand now steadily jerking the part of his cock his mouth couldn’t reach.

 

Yifan began to jerk into his mouth slowly. “Junmyeon. Junmyeon, baby, I’m gonna come.” He groaned, his head thrown back in ecstasy as his fingers clenched in the other’s hair.

 

Junmyeon pulled away just in time, the other’s loud moans filling the room as he came hard. Junmyeon instinctively closed his eyes, feeling Yifan’s come stripe down his cheek and across his top lip erotically.

 

When Junmyeon opened his eyes cautiously, Yifan was staring down at him and panting harshly. “If you tell anyone about any of this I’ll never touch your dick again.” Junmyeon threatened lightly, his tongue sweeping across his lips.

 

“Holy shit, that’s hot.” Yifan groaned, thumb gliding across his cheek.

 

Junmyeon grimaced. “You’re disgusting.” He mumbled, cautiously standing up. “Why don’t you take a picture, it’ll last longer.” He told him sarcastically as Yifan kept staring at him in awe.

 

“To be honest, I really wish I could. Those assholes smashed my phone, though, so I can’t capture this perfect moment.” He leaned forward to kiss him gently. “I guess that means we’ll just have to reenact it when I get a new phone.”

 

Junmyeon kissed him back, shaking his head disapprovingly. “You really are disgusting. Why do I spend my time with you?”

 

Yifan grinned. “It’s either for my dashing good looks, my quick wit, or my great cock. Probably all three.”

 

“Or maybe your humility, you seem to have a lot of that, Mr. Humble.” Junmyeon responded sarcastically before turning around and beginning to wash off the effects of their actions.

 

They took another few minutes in the shower to clean off their bodies and hair under now freezing cold water. Soon, they were finally stepping out of the shower and into the cool bathroom. Without towels, they walked out of the bathroom bare naked. It didn’t matter, they were home alone. Right?

 

“I’m going to look like a fucking prune now because of you.” Junmyeon mumbled, walking out into the living room with Yifan trailing close behind.

 

Junmyeon looked up, nearly screaming as he saw someone sitting on their couch. Even worse, when the person turned around he was faced with the eyes of his brother staring at him.

 

He immediately ducked behind Yifan’s body, his head poking out from behind his shoulder to glare at his younger brother. “Jongin, what the fuck?” He shrieked, his face red from anger and embarrassment.

 

Jongin was covering his eyes, his expression absolutely disgusted. “What the fuck, me? What the fuck, you?” He screamed. “What the fuck were you guys even doing?”

 

“Saving the environment.” Junmyeon blurted out, while Yifan answered at the same time, “Cleaning the floor tiles.”

 

Yifan really was a fucking idiot, Junmyeon couldn’t help but thinking.  

 

“Really? You were cleaning the bathroom tiles? Naked?” Jongin asked in disbelief.

 

“It’s a messy job, we didn’t want to mess up our clothes.” Yifan tried to explain.

 

Junmyeon huffed, slapping Yifan’s back. “Stop being an idiot, Yifan, you’re making this even more embarrassing.”

 

“I don’t care if you guys do it, but next time can you not do it when I’m around.” Jongin said from the couch, still hiding his eyes.

 

“Excuse me, you’re in our house. Uninvited, and I’m pretty sure if I wanted to I could report you for breaking and entering.” Junmyeon defended them.

 

Jongin snorted, “As if you would engage the police.” He mumbled, standing up but still covering his eyes. “Speaking of, we need to talk about last night. That’s why I’m here.”

 

Junmyeon sighed, holding onto Yifan’s shoulders. “Great, fantastic, amazing. Listen, I’d really love to be lectured by my little brother, but can you please let us put clothes on first?”

 

“Please do.” Jongin mumbled, turning back away.

 

Junmyeon and Yifan both separated, going into their respective bedrooms and getting dressed in comfortable clothing before going out to talk with Jongin. They were all seated at the  dining room, the atmosphere awkward, as was to be expected.

 

Jongin broke the silence. “So… When did you guys start fucking?”

 

Surprisingly, Yifan was the one to respond. “Didn’t you come here to talk about the mission?” He asked defensively. Junmyeon was surprised at his protective outburst, but didn’t comment on it for the time being.

 

Jongin sighed, “Fine, weirdos…” He mumbled, before running a hand through his hair. “Listen, I don’t know what the fuck you two did last night, but it’s a fucking disaster.”

 

Junmyeon hesitated, “What do you mean?”

 

“What’s there that you don’t understand? You destroyed the whole fucking building with your prince charming headassery.” Jongin lectured him. “I get that we don’t like them or whatever, and trust me I’d luck to blow their shit out of the water too, but not literally! There were cops everywhere, all the Lee operatives that weren’t _killed_ were arrested. They’re furious!”

 

“So?” Yifan mumbled, shrugging slightly.

 

Jongin glared at him. “I don’t know about my oblivious brother, but I know you’re not dumb enough to think they won’t do something about this.”

 

“Hey!” Junmyeon shouted at him. “I’m your brother.”

 

“Which is exactly why I know how fucking stupid you can be. They’re going to get back at us, and it isn’t going to be pretty.” Jongin sighed. “How can I get this into your head? If they were willing to kidnap one of you just for the fun of it, think about what they could do now just to get back at one of you. I’m surprised one or both of you aren’t dead yet.” He huffed, leaning back in his chair.

 

Yifan sighed as well, “Fine, we fucked up. We can’t really take that back now, so what do you want us to do about it?”

 

“You know that meeting we were supposed to have later tonight? I moved it forward to this afternoon. It’s in thirty minutes, we have to get down to the restaurant. We’re going to talk with everyone about what the fuck we’re going to do, so you two better figure something out real quick. You’re leaders now, act like it.” He ranted, before standing up and walking out of the room.

 

Junmyeon sighed, running his hands over his face. “Since when was he the older brother?” He chuckled, looking over at Yifan. “What are we going to do?”

 

Yifan shook his head, “I don’t know… We’ll work it out, together, and with the help of everyone else.” He assured him, rubbing his hand lightly. “I have to go call my dad, okay?”

 

Junmyeon nodded, “That’s fine, I have to talk to Jongin anyways. Thanks.”

 

“For what?”

 

“For making me not have to deal with this on my own. I think we can do this, take them down I mean.”

 

Yifan smiled fondly, standing up and nodding. “I think so too. We’ll do it, I’m sure.” He murmured, leaning down to kiss the top of his head.

 

“You sure are affectionate today.” Junmyeon commented quietly, his hand running down Yifan’s side.

 

“Do you not like it?”

 

“No, it’s just different. I would have never expected it from you.” Junmyeon explained.

 

Yifan grinned, “I’m full of surprises, Junmyeon.” He told him as he walked out of the room.

 

Junmyeon rolled his eyes fondly before standing up and walking to where Jongin was standing by the door. “Hey… Can I talk to you?” He asked hesitantly, approaching him as if Jongin was a wounded animal.

 

Jongin looked up, putting his phone away. “If it’s about how our lives are almost over, then no.”

 

“It’s not that…” He reassured Jongin, taking a deep breath. He should have talked to him about this awhile ago, but he was honestly pushing it back as much as possible. He couldn’t anymore, though, this was the perfect time. “Do you…. Do you know anything about Lee Taemin?” He asked slowly.

 

To say Jongin’s reaction surprised him was an understatement. The younger man’s eyes went wide and almost manic, stepping closer to him in an almost intimidating fashion. “How the hell do you know Taemin?” He asked darkly, his tone defensive and confrontational.

 

Junmyeon held his hands up in defense. “Whoa, calm down there. I didn’t do anything to him, just calm down for a second. I haven’t even said anything yet.” He laughed awkwardly, trying to make him calm down.

 

Jongin took a deep breath, nodding as he calmed down and took a step back. “Sorry…” He mumbled, looking down at his feet in embarrassment. “Why are you asking about him?”

 

Junmyeon hesitated, but gave up on protecting Jongin from Taemin anymore and just confessed. “He talked to me at the Golden Dragon a couple weeks ago, he said that he was looking for you. He claimed that he dropped out of the Triad and wanted to speak with you, that you two could be friends again, or something.”

 

Jongin seemed to be shocked by the information, staring down at his feet. “Holy shit, he actually did it.” Jongin murmured in amazement. “Since we were kids, he’s always wanted to get out of the Triad. I never thought he would do it, they just seemed like mumblings of a little kid. He must be so brave..”

 

“Or suicidal.”

 

Jongin glared at him. “Don’t say that about him.”

 

“Who is he anyways?” Junmyeon asked curiously.

 

Jongin sighed, his hands wringing together. “He… He’s someone born into the wrong place at the wrong time. He isn’t fit for this life, he never has been. He isn’t like us, he’s one of the good people in the world, you know?”

 

“I meant who is he to you, Jongin, not what his personality is like.”

 

“Oh.” Jongin breathed. “Well… We were friends for a long time, since we were kids. But, as you can guess, we could never really tell anyone. When we were seventeen, Taemin’s dad found us and told Taemin that if he didn’t stop being around me he would kill me.”

 

Considering the history Junmyeon had with Taemin’s father, he couldn’t help but see red. “He said what?” He asked angrily.

 

“Junmyeon…” Jongin sighed, looking down at his feet. “He… Mr. Lee wasn’t just mad because we were hanging out. He found us… When he walked in we were kissing. He was infuriated. He almost killed Taemin on the spot, and told him that he was going to kill me if we didn’t stop. That was why he was mad.” Jongin explained in embarrassment.

 

Junmyeon hesitated. “Why didn’t you ever tell me?”

 

“Because Taemin is a Lee. It wouldn’t have mattered how much he meant to me, or how different he is from them. You would have the same reaction. You would’ve never let me be with him either, even as friends.”

 

Junmyeon knew he was right. “Well, yeah…” He admitted. “But I wouldn’t have cared if it was anyone else, if that makes it any better.”

 

“You’re married to a man, Junmyeon, I know. And for the record, it doesn’t make it any better.”

 

Junmyeon took a minute to analyze all the information he had just learned, thinking over the situation. He had told Jongin about this, he obviously had to trust the situation in the slightest bit, right?

 

“I don’t mind if you want to be with him again. I may be a bit overprotective at first, but that’s just to make sure he isn’t tricking you… Is this what you really want?”

 

Jongin stared at him in disbelief. “You… You’d really let me be with him?” Junmyeon nodded. “Wow… I never expected that.” He laughed awkwardly. “Well…. Yes, that is what I want. We haven’t talked in awhile, but I want to get to know him again. He was my best friend.”

 

Junmyeon smiled softly. “If it’ll make you happy, then that’s all that matters.” He murmured. “Now come on, let’s go watch me get my ass handed to me about last night.” He laughed, following Jongin out the door with Yifan trailing behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The smut in this turned out a lot more intense than I thought it would be lol. Sorry if it sucks, writing smut isn't really my forte lmao
> 
> The peak of literature: using the term 'headassery' in an actual literary work. Amazing. 
> 
> Tbh Taekai isn't going to be a main feature of this fic, it'll definitely be in the background, but do y'all want me to add it to the tags?


	7. Part Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ATTENTION I have a few announcements for the fic:
> 
> 1) Since I'm sure you all are a bit annoyed by my very sporadic updates, I've developed an update schedule for the rest of this fic. I'll be updating every Monday and Friday, so look forward to the next chapter in a couple days!
> 
> 2) I would say this is the halfway point for the fic, so we'll see things get a long more intense from this point on. That being said:
> 
> 3) There is a lot of violence in this chapter. I tried to keep things as non-explicit as possible, but just be warned that this chapter includes a lot of gun mentions, explosions, and minor deaths. Again, I tried to keep things non-explicit so I don't think anyone will need to skip the chapter, I just wanted to warn y'all before :)
> 
> 4) Since I'm already releasing this late, I haven't edited too much so please tell me if there are any major mistakes
> 
> Enjoy!

Junmyeon looked around the dark atmosphere of the Golden Dragon basement, tapping his foot repeatedly. He could still remember all of the blood he had to clean off of the cement floor a few weeks ago because of Yifan.

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

Junmyeon looked up, pulled out of his thoughts by Yifan as usual. It seemed as if the other always knew when he was falling too deep within his mind, and Junmyeon was thankful that he now had someone to pull him out of that cluster fuck.

 

“Nothing.” Junmyeon assured him, arms crossed over his chest. The disbelieving look Yifan sent him let him know that the other wasn’t going to take that for an answer. “Okay…. I’m just…” His foot continued to tap against cement. “Nervous, I guess. I’ve probably ruined everything.”

 

Yifan shook his head, “You don’t have to be. I mean, even if you did ruin everything, it’s not like they can scold you that much. We’re their bosses.”

 

Junmyeon sighed, “Somehow, that doesn’t make me feel any better.”

 

Before their conversation could go on any longer, the door at the top of the stairs opened and the first person attending the meeting walked downstairs. When they got to the bottom of the stairs Junmyeon realized it was Yixing, the man now in charge of all drug operations in both the Kim and Wu factions.

 

Junmyeon left the introductions to Yifan, only bowing respectfully to Yixing and listening to their conversation in Chinese blankly.

 

Soon, people from both factions began to stream in and they all made polite small talk while they waited for the rest of the small group to arrive. The only conflict occurred when Jongin showed up from where he’d momentarily disappeared, with Taemin in tow.

 

“Not gonna happen.” Yifan immediately asserted, his arm shooting out across the doorway to block Jongin and Taemin’s entrance. “He shouldn’t even be in this restaurant, let alone down here. He’s not going to be in the meeting, boyfriend or not.”

 

Jongin sent one of the most infuriated glares Junmyeon had ever seen at Yifan. “Get out of the way, asshole. Junmyeon said he trusted him.”

 

Yifan shook his head, his blockade on the door unmoving. “I don’t give a shit. This is my family’s restaurant, I can say whether or not he’s here. He can stay upstairs in the dining room or in the kitchen, but he’s not allowed in the meeting. He hasn’t done anything to earn our trust yet.”

 

Jongin huffed, looking over at Junmyeon with an accusatory glare. Junmyeon could tell that his brother wanted him to let Taemin in, and Junmyeon did want to defend his brother, but he also knew that Yifan had a point. “Yifan’s right, Jongin. I trust him enough to be around you, but he can’t be in here, not yet.” He told him quietly, hoping the other wouldn’t freak out on him. “Taemin, why don’t you go sit in the kitchen until we’re finished? I’m sure Mrs. Wu will give you food if you ask.” Junmyeon told him, smiling politely.

 

Jongin was about to argue once again, but he was stopped by Taemin’s hand on his shoulder. “It’s okay, Jongin. I’ll go upstairs, the food smelled good anyways.” Taemin reassured him quietly, laughing in hopes to lighten the tense atmosphere between them.

 

“I’m going with you.” Jongin declared.

 

“No, you’re not.” Junmyeon told him. “You’re next in line to inherit my title if I die, and I probably will pretty soon by the way some of these guys are glaring at me.”

 

Yifan snorted as Jongin rolled his eyes, but the younger man said goodbye as Taemin walked upstairs before going to stand with the rest of the small crowd.

 

It was only a few more minutes before the last member walked in, and Junmyeon and Yifan walked to the front of the room to begin the meeting.

 

They began the meeting fairly smoothly, beginning by letting Yixing speak about the state of the drug operations.

 

“The opiate dealer we were working with before has increased his rates and asked for unrealistic standards to be met, and under the advice of Mr. Wu and Mr. Kim I have terminated our business with his organization. I… cannot promise that he will not seek retribution for this. On the bright side, we have found a new supplier and our first deal with him went swimmingly.” Yixing informed the small group optimistically.

 

“Great, someone else that wants us dead.” Sehun, the main counterfeit expert within the Kim faction, muttered. Honestly, Junmyeon didn’t know how the kid was still alive, he didn’t have the most common sense.

 

“Watch your mouth and stop being melodramatic, it’s not like this is the first time we’ve been on someone’s hit list.” Junmyeon told him harshly, trying to keep the other in line.

 

Evidently, Sehun didn’t want to back down. “Yeah, but is the first time a boss has single handedly jeopardized every fucking gang in the country.” Sehun spat angrily. “Do you know what you’ve done?”

 

Unrest began to settle among the room, and Junmyeon almost felt that he might have been right when he told Jongin these people wanted him dead. He’d like to see them try. “What I’ve done is take down our enemy’s prime revenue source. The Lees will have to recover from this before they can even try to get business back in order, that means we’ll have time to prepare for their attack, _if_  they attack.”

 

“Who says they won’t do it immediately? They’re not really known for being level headed.” Minseok questioned, more calm than the younger man.

 

“Yes, we need to prepare for all possible options. But I don’t predict their attack any time soon.” Junmyeon responded, voice level.

 

“What are these assumptions made on?” Kyungsoo asked curiously.

 

“Why didn’t you just not explode a whole fucking building and jeopardize everyone’s lives?” Sehun asked at the same time.

 

Beside him, Yifan was seething. “He did it so that he could save my life. _Your boss’ life_ , maybe you should all be a little more grateful that we aren’t all dead.” He scolded them, his accent more pronounced in his anger.

 

“You’re not our boss.” Sehun responded.

 

“Yes, he is.” Junmyeon cut in. “You all need to realize this is a joint function now. Soon enough we will not be two separate factions but one. We need to unite to defeat the Lees, to protect ourselves and our country from those assholes.”

 

From the back of the room, Luhan snorted. “It’s funny that you hate them so much and yet you’re letting one of them fuck your own brother.”

 

Junmyeon did not blink an eye when he ripped a gun from a nearby table covered in weapons and pointed it directly at Luhan’s head. “Talk about my brother one more time. I’ll slit your throat if you speak of him. Got it?” Junmyeon threatened, his voice eerily calm.

 

The room was completely silent, everyone still. Slowly, Luhan nodded. “Yes, sir.” He mumbled, eyes wide.

 

“Junmyeon, put the gun down.” Jongin told him, rolling his eyes at the scene. “I’m fine, you don’t have to go homicidal every time someone says my name.” Jongin reminded him, tearing the gun out of Junmyeon’s hands. He then proceeded to point the gun at Luhan again, though this time it was a lot less menacing.

 

“Taemin isn’t a Lee anymore and he never was, so shut the fuck up.” He threatened. Junmyeon wanted to roll his eyes at the absurdity of the situation, but he remembered that he was the one to start it.

 

This time, Yifan was the one to rip the gun out of Jongin’s hands and throw it back down to the table. “Don’t aim guns at my men, Jongin.” He scolded him lightly.

 

“Why is he allowed to do it?” Jongin asked incredulously, pointing at Junmyeon.

 

“Because they’re his men as well.” Yifan explained.

 

“Oh, it’s not because he su-“ Jongin began to question, before Junmyeon abruptly cut everyone off.

 

“Can we get back to civil, professional conversation? This isn’t the time to be questioning personal lives, go upstairs if you want to gossip like a bunch of teenagers.” Junmyeon yelled at everyone, crossing his arms over his chest with a sigh.

 

Everyone sat and calmed down after Junmyeon’s scolding. That is, everything was calm until three seconds later when the upstairs door banged open and Mrs. Wu came rushing downstairs, still holding a cleaver from her cooking.

 

When she reached the bottom of the stairs, Taemin behind her, she started to yell in quickfire Chinese that half the room couldn’t even understand.

 

“They’ve been attacked! The club.” She yelled across the room. Junmyeon assumed she meant Club Ruby, one of the main Wu businesses. The nightclub was infamous for good drugs and good liquor, but it was also known to the whole Triad that most Wu operations worked out of the biggest nightclub in Seoul. If the Lees had the warehouse, the Wus had Club Ruby.

 

Unsurprisingly, chaos broke out within the basement as the Wu members began to yell angrily while all Kim members looked around in confusion, unknowing of what Mrs. Wu had said. Beside Junmyeon, Yifan was already beginning to grab weapons from the room.

 

“It’s that fucker’s fault!” Someone yelled across the room, pointing directly at Taemin. “He probably told his family everything!” The voice accused.

 

Taemin immediately began to shake his head, trying to yell over the chaos. “It isn’t them!” He began to defend himself. “It isn’t the Lees, I swear! Jinki was the one to tell me about it, I was texting him when it started. He said he was in the area when he started to hear screaming and shooting, he said the guys don’t look like they’re from around here.” Taemin began to explain quickly.

 

Junmyeon begun to think about the situation as he gathered weapons as well, until he figured out who it might be. “It’s that fucking dealer.” He yelled across the room, making everyone look back at him. “The dealer that Yixing was talking about. Club Ruby is where half of his product was sold, and now we took that away. If it isn’t the Lees, they’re the only ones that would be crazy and angry enough to attack Club Ruby.”

 

Yifan turned to the group now, “I don’t give a shit who’s doing it right now. If someone’s shooting at us, we shoot back, no questions asked.” Yifan yelled across the room, gun in hand. “Let’s go.” He ordered, and once again the room burst into movement. Quickly, people gathered as many weapons as possible and filtered up and out of the restaurant.

 

Junmyeon and Yifan were the last ones out of the basement, and before they left the last thing they heard from Mrs. Wu was, “Your father is there, Yifan, I’m sure he has everything under control.”

 

 

Before Yifan and Junmyeon’s car even reached Club Ruby, they knew everything was absolutely not under control. The entire city block was overwhelmed with the sound of screaming, gunfire, alarms going off, and absolute bloody chaos.

 

When they turned the corner, the front of the car immediately crashed violently against the back of another stopped car. Junmyeon and Yifan both went flying forward, swearing as they tried to regain their bearings as quickly as possible. When Junmyeon looked up, he realized this was a lot worse than he ever thought it would be.

 

Cars were stopped down the entire street, both civilian and gang vehicles crashed back to back in front of the car. In front of the club, civilians were running and screaming in fear, desperate to get away from the violence occurring both within and in front of the club.

 

Soldiers from both the Wu and Kim factions were crowded outside of the club, taking cover behind cars as they shot at the men standing in front of the club, blocking entry or exit as they shot at anyone in the vicinity. They weren’t even out of the car yet, and this was already one of the worst Triad incidents Junmyeon had seen in years.

 

Grabbing as many guns as possible, Junmyeon and Yifan threw themselves out of the car and began to run down the street towards the club. Dodging gunfire and panicked civilians, they ducked behind a car where Minseok was looking down at where he’d been shot in the arm.

 

“You all right?” Yifan asked while he shot over the hood of the car. Junmyeon focused on shooting the guys down that were stood on the roof of the club.

 

“Yeah.” Minseok answered simply, going back to shooting the men shooting at them. “Jongdae’s inside, that’s why he wasn’t at the meeting. He said they’re holding at least twenty civilians hostage, as well as a lot of our soldiers. Your dad was in there, but Jongdae said he can’t find him. Apparently there’s a lot of bloodshed, Jongdae ran out of bullets twenty minutes ago and is now just fighting with a kitchen knife. We’re outnumbered here, Kris.” He informed them.

 

“Well then, let’s bring down their numbers.” Yifan ordered simply, shooting continuously.

 

Minseok sighed, shaking his head slightly. “Whatever you say, boss.” He muttered, before continuing to try to lower the numbers of the other side.

 

They continued to shoot at the front of the club for another ten minutes, and it almost looked like they’d be able to get inside soon, until even more guys showed up. The sound of cars crashing together erupted down the street, and soon even more guns began to rush out and start shooting at them.

 

“He had to have hired all of these guys, even the Lees don’t have this many people.” Junmyeon reasoned to the other two men. “We’re screwed.”

 

“Am I the only one that isn’t a suicidal pessimist here?” Yifan asked roughly as he switched gears to shoot at the new goons.

 

“Being here is fucking suicidal.” Minseok shouted, ducking as more gunfire rushed over their heads. Bullets embedded into the metal of the car, directly next to their skulls.

 

Apparently someone shot at a car one too many times, for the entire area erupted into a sea of deafening noise and blinding light as one of the cars nearby exploded. They all ducked, luckily not being hit with any flying debris.

 

“More fucking explosions?’ Junmyeon yelled angrily, trying to regain his hearing as he pulled himself off of the ground. He’d fallen on to the street from the force of the explosion, giving him skid marks across the side of his face. He remembered that he’d gotten shot and bruised just yesterday, this wasn’t the time for him or Yifan to fight. Unfortunately, they couldn’t choose when they’d be involved in a massacre.

 

The entire street was flooded with a thick, black smoke only broken by the light of the fire spreading throughout the street. Unable to shoot anyone because of the ash and chaos, Yifan, Minseok, and Junmyeon just huddled behind the car and tried to recover from the explosion.

 

Next to them, someone crawled over while coughing profusely. When he got close enough, Junmyeon realized it was Taemin.

 

“We… We need…” Taemin started to pant, coughing heavily from the smoke. “We need to get inside. We’re gonna fucking die out here.”

 

“Thanks, Captain Obvious.” Yifan shouted a little too loud, probably from how loud the explosion was. Junmyeon was surprised that they all weren’t completely deaf now.

 

“I thought I was done with this shit when I got out of the Lees. Now I’m right back in it with you.” Taemin complained, shooting at an enemy running past them.

 

“What did I tell you, you never get out.” Junmyeon reminded him, wiping blood off of his cheek. The scene outside of the club was so intense, he wasn’t even sure if it was his blood or someone else’s. When his hand pulled away, it was covered in not only blood but ash.

 

When Minseok yelled in pain from getting shot in the side, Junmyeon knew this needed to end. Fast. “Yifan, we need to either get inside or get out of here. Jongdae and your dad are in there, we have to go and help them.”

 

“What?” Yifan screamed, looking over at him in confusion. Junmyeon’s eyebrows furrowed, wondering why Yifan still couldn’t hear him when everyone else’s ears had stopped ringing. He remembered that Yifan had been the closest one to the explosion, it was possible he’d taken most of the impact.

 

Junmyeon huffed, grabbing Yifan’s arm. “Come on.” He told him, starting to crawl across the street with Yifan and Taemin following behind him. When Minseok tried to follow as well, Junmyeon stopped him with a hand on his chest. “You can’t come with us.”

 

“Fuck off.” Minseok immediately said, his voice lacking any sort of heat.

 

“You’re shot, you can barely even fire a gun. You couldn’t help them like this, you’d only get in the way.” Junmyeon told him, trying desperately to make him see sense. “I’ve lost too many men to pride, you won’t be helping anyone by forcing yourself to go in there.”

 

Minseok looked up at him, one bloody hand pressed to the asphalt while the other clutched at his left side. “Help him.” Minseok told him vaguely, before he began to brokenly crawl to his car in resignation.    

 

Junmyeon took a deep breath only to cough it right back out, as the air was still filled with smoke. Luckily, this worked to their advantage as he led Yifan and Taemin across the street and finally reached the sidewalk.

 

Here, farther away from the explosion, the air was a little clearer and when they stood they were able to shoot again. They took out the three guys standing in front of the doors easily, and ran to where Yixing was already trying to break open the club doors.

 

They watched as Yixing had to back up and run straight at the entrance, the metal doors swinging open with a violent bang after Yixing ran into them three times with his shoulder.

 

When they got inside, they immediately realized it may have been better to stay outside. Civilians ran around them in a flurry of screams, trying desperately to get out of the dangerous club.

 

The sound of gunfire flooded the building, and when they reached the main dancing area they realized that there was absolute bloodshed everywhere. So many people had already been killed, both civilians and gangsters from both sides.

 

“All over a bunch of fucking drugs.” Yixing cursed angrily, whilst reloading his gun. Yixing very rarely got angry, Junmyeon had noticed, so it only managed to set him even more on edge.

 

He wasn’t able to think much longer, for guys were rushing out onto the dance floor shooting straight at them. Junmyeon took cover behind the bar with Taemin whilst Yifan and Yixing ran upstairs to the main lounge area, where any Wu gangsters would most likely be.

 

“We’re fucked.” Taemin remarked blankly as they began to shoot at the absurd amounts of goons throughout the large club. It was at least fifty to two, the odds were definitely not in their favor. “Do you know how to make a Molotov?” Taemin asked curiously.

 

Junmyeon glared at him as he shot down as many people as possible. This was way more people than he’d dealt with the night before, even he couldn’t handle this. “If I have to see one more fucking explosion… Why would I even do that? We would burn down the entire fucking club.”

 

“Well is there any better option? We’re fucked either way. This never would have happened before in the Triad, even in the 80s’. This isn’t even with the Lees, this is just with a bunch of hired jackasses and one pissed off guy. Can you imagine what it’s gonna fucking be like when my brothers get back on their feet? We’re gonna get fucking murdered, and they’re not kind enough to kill with guns.” Taemin ranted as they ducked behind the counter, bottles of alcohol shattering over their heads and pouring on to the ground from bullets.

 

“I get it, Taemin. I’ve fucked everything up, I’ve already heard it from my brother and everyone else. But for right now, we have to focus on surviving.” Junmyeon reminded him, standing up to continue shooting at the men around the club. “Look under the bar, there should be weapons in the cupboards.” He instructed, whilst quickly shooting anyone that he saw.

 

After about thirty seconds of Taemin rooting around under the counters, he resurfaced with a huge grin and a small grenade in hand. Junmyeon rolled his eyes.

 

“Only a Wu would be crazy enough to keep a grenade in a nightclub. And only a Lee would be crazy enough to use it.” Junmyeon muttered, going back to shooting as many people down. It seemed just as he got a significant number of people down, more came in. He couldn’t imagine what upstairs looked like.

 

“And only a Kim would be crazy enough to not use it.” Taemin chuckled, before pulling the clip out and throwing it towards where the majority of the guys were standing, by the stairs.

 

Junmyeon and Taemin quickly ducked behind the bar, and a second later the sound of the explosion echoed loudly across the nightclub, grey smoke filling the area. When they stood back up again, there were still guys alive, but many had been taken out from flying shrapnel.

 

“This is never how we would have done this.” Junmyeon muttered, but continued to shoot at the remaining men.

 

Taemin laughed, “Yeah, that’s because Kims are buzz kills.” He joked, grabbing his gun again and helping take out the last few guys shooting at them.

 

Junmyeon rolled his eyes, but continued his work. He was just glad he hadn’t been shot yet.

 

 

Evidently, Junmyeon jinxed himself when he thought that it was a good thing he hadn’t been shot, for the second he ran upstairs a bullet flew straight into his right shoulder.

 

“Fuck.” Junmyeon swore, kneeling on the ground and grasping his bleeding shoulder, his free hand shooting anyone he saw. There were even more guys upstairs, but many had evidently been taken out. Yixing was ducked behind a couch shooting at anyone in sight, and Jongdae had evidently gotten a new gun as he was also fighting against everyone in sight, and Kyungsoo had found a way inside and was fighting alongside them. Yifan was nowhere to be found, nor was his father.

 

“Which one of you idiots tried to blow up the place?” Kyungsoo asked in irritation, punching someone that tried to run at him before shooting them in the chest.

 

 “Our runaway psychopath known as Lee Taemin.” Junmyeon yelled back at him, shooting the guy that had shot him in the shoulder, then shooting him two more times out of petulance. “Where’s Yifan?” He asked gruffly as he continued to shoot with one hand.

 

“I saw him run into Mr. Wu’s office about twenty minutes ago, but I haven’t seen him since.” Yixing answered. Junmyeon noticed that Yixing was under so much stress he’d slipped into speaking Chinese without even realizing. “This is all my fault, I should have known to not cut the deal with him.” Yixing swore at himself.

 

Junmyeon ducked behind the couch where everyone else was, shaking his head. “Shut the fuck up, Yixing. Me and Yifan told you to cut the deal if he got too daring, you only listened to our instructions, like you’re supposed to. This is our fault, not anyone else’s.” Junmyeon scolded him, shooting at two guys that ran out of the office. Junmyeon tried to see inside, but the door swung shut before he could.

 

It took them another twenty minutes and having to switch weapons several times, but finally the nightclub fell silent. When they stood up from behind the couch, they couldn’t see anyone around the club still alive. They had finally won, and with no major deaths.

 

At least, that was what Junmyeon thought.

 

Everyone stood up from behind the couch, sighing as they wiped blood and ash from their faces and surveyed the club. Everywhere they looked, there was nothing but carnage. This had gone too far, and they weren’t even facing the real enemy.

 

Just as things began to settle down, everyone in the lounge jumped as they heard the sound of a bullet being fired, followed by an enraged scream, followed by one, two, three, and four more shots. All the noises came within the span of fifteen seconds, all from inside of the office.

 

Junmyeon rushed forward towards the door in a panic, only to stop when Yifan limped out of the door. His face and chest were covered with spattered blood that wasn’t there before. His face was completely void of emotion, seemingly in shock as his gun fell from his limp hand.

 

When Junmyeon glanced inside, he saw two vague shapes of bodies on the ground and blood across the floor. He couldn’t identify the bodies, as the door shut only a second later. Evidently, he didn’t need to as Yifan spoke.

 

“He’s dead.” Yifan told everyone blankly, staring ahead at nothing, his voice still a little bit too loud.

 

“Who is? Yifan, who is dead?” Junmyeon asked in a panic, raising his voice so the other could hear him. He watched as Yifan fell to his knees, the impact barely phasing the other man.

 

“My dad. My dad is dead.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a bit of xiuchen in this if you squint really hard lmao
> 
> Spoiler alert: next chapter we will finally unlock Yifan's Tragic Backstory™
> 
> Remember to leave comments :))


	8. Part Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> veronica: "i'm going to follow an update schedule now" *immediately breaks update schedule*
> 
> yeaaaahhhh... sorry about that

“If you touch that bandage one more time I’ll cut your whole arm off.”

 

Junmyeon’s fingers immediately flew down to his side, his face mimicking that of a child just scorned by his mother. But instead of being yelled at by his mother he was being yelled at by a grouchy, short doctor known as Byun Baekhyun.

 

Junmyeon had known Baekhyun for what had to be over ten years, the younger man used to be a part of his gang until he left when he turned eighteen to attend medical school. The irony of a cold blooded killer becoming a doctor still made Junmyeon laugh.

 

Unfortunately for him, Junmyeon was right when he said that no one ever truly escaped the Triad, and he now served as the go to doctor whenever any of the Kims were severely injured. Junmyeon had never personally visited Baekhyun for medical assistance, and even now with a bullet in his shoulder he normally wouldn’t, but he was here for Yifan.

 

Last night, after he finally pried Yifan out of Club Ruby when the cops showed up, he realized that even hours after the battle Yifan’s hearing was still flawed. He spoke a hair too loudly even when it was completely silent, and if Junmyeon spoke on his right side Yifan didn’t respond at all.

 

Now, in the early hours of the morning, they’d been in Baekhyun’s deserted office for nearly an hour getting Yifan’s ears tested and their wounds fixed.

 

“You can’t talk to me like that, Byun.” Junmyeon joked from where he was sitting, Baekhyun’s back to him as he ran another test on Yifan who was currently perched on the edge of the bed and staring blankly at the wall in front of him.

 

“You’re not my boss anymore, Junmyeon.” Baekhyun reminded him as he looked through a weird tool into Yifan’s right ear.

 

“That doesn’t mean I can’t shoot you in the nuts.” Junmyeon chuckled, leaning back in his chair gently as not to jostle his shoulder too much.

 

“What did you say?” Yifan asked, turning his head towards Junmyeon in confusion.

 

Junmyeon looked up at him, smiling sadly and rubbing the other’s knee. “Nothing, baby.” He answered.

 

That apparently caught Baekhyun’s attention, for he whipped his head up violently to look back at Junmyeon, and then back at Yifan, and then back at Junmyeon. “Baby? Is there something you should be telling me?” He asked, looking like a kid in a candy store.

 

Junmyeon’s eyes narrowed at him suspiciously. “I don’t… Think so? You didn’t hear?”

 

“Hear what?”

 

“I’m married now.” Junmyeon informed him. “To Yifan.”

 

Baekhyun looked back at Yifan. “I thought you said name was Kris?”

 

Yifan glared, “To you, it is.”  

 

Baekhyun looked back at Junmyeon, “He’s perfect for you. He’s just as moody and belligerent as you are.”

 

Junmyeon rolled his eyes, but chose to not comment on the other’s words. “Whatever. Did you seriously not hear before this? We’ve been married for like months, everyone in the Triad knows about it.”

 

Baekhyun shook his head, returning to his test on Yifan’s ear. “I don’t listen to Triad news. Besides, no offense, but even if I did hear that I would just think it was a lie. The amount of rumors I’ve heard about you in the Triad, nothing could surprise me at this point.”

 

Junmyeon’s eyes rolled again, “That’s one of the good things about this marriage, at least now people aren’t spreading so many rumors about me sleeping around.”

 

“If it makes you feel any better, I had a lot of rumors about me sleeping around when I was in the Triad too.” Baekhyun mumbled, busy with staring into Yifan’s ear.

 

“Yeah, but most of those were true.”

 

Baekhyun giggled happily, “Guilty.” He cheered loudly, before cringing as he realized that he was right next to Yifan’s ear. “Sorry.”

 

Yifan looked over at him, “What?” He questioned.

 

Baekhyun and Junmyeon sighed in tandem, “Well, that doesn’t give me very high hopes.” He mumbled, before returning to his test.

 

It took another twenty minutes for Baekhyun to finish, but finally he put away all of his tools and faced them with a solemn look. “To be quite honest, I’m not sure if I have to tell you this. Kris, from the looks of things you are completely deaf in your right ear.”

 

Junmyeon covered up his choked gasp with a hand over his mouth, staring up at Yifan in shock. Yifan, though, was just staring at Baekhyun without any emotion. He’d gone through so much in the last forty eight hours, Junmyeon couldn’t even imagine what he was going through.

 

“Now, there is good news.” Baekhyun remarked. “There is a slight possibility that your hearing can make a recovery. Since there was such an incredible impact on your ear drum, it will be a slow process, but I estimate your hearing could be fully recovered with the next six to twelve months.”

 

Junmyeon allowed himself to breathe a little, knowing that it was possible Yifan could recover. Possibly, he needed to not get ahead of himself.

 

Baekhyun continued, “Now, because there is a potential for recovery I would like you to visit me every two weeks for the next three months, and every month after that. I’m also going to prescribe you with pills that are known to aid hearing. I can also prescribe you for a hearing aid if-“

 

“No.” Yifan burst out, his voice leaving no room for error. “No hearing aids, nothing that anyone can see.”

 

Baekhyun took a deep breath and nodded slowly, “Fine. No hearing aids, I promise.” He told him. “You gangsters really are rough around the edges, aren’t you?”

 

“Is there anything else, Baekhyun?” Junmyeon asked impatiently, his hand gripping tightly to Yifan’s.  

 

While signing the prescription, Baekhyun shook his head. “I don’t think so. Make sure to treat your wounds twice a day, and Junmyeon try to not use your leg or shoulder too much. I mean it, unless there’s an emergency, don’t use it.”

 

“Alright, mom, I won’t.” Junmyeon responded, even though he knew he couldn’t keep that promise.

 

Baekhyun nodded, handing Yifan the piece of paper that prescribed him two different pills for his hearing. “If you experience any dizziness or passing out, call me. Or don’t, I know how you gangsters can be.”

 

Junmyeon and Yifan said their goodbyes and were eventually able to limp back home. To say they were in bad conditions after the last few days was an understatement.

 

 

Mr. Wu’s funeral, even with all the planning that went into holding a funeral for one of the most influential men in the country, was held only three days after the attack on Club Ruby.

 

As Junmyeon pulled on his suit to attend the funeral, he couldn’t help but stare at Yifan’s back from where he was getting dressed. He was still curious of what the hell happened in that room, but he was trying his very best to give Yifan the space he needed. The other man had gone through much in such a short amount of time, he didn’t even know how to begin comforting him.

 

Over the past few days, Yifan seemed to be a literal shell of his former self. His eyes were empty and expressionless, his responses dull and monosyllabic.

 

The worst thing was that Junmyeon didn’t even know what had caused Yifan’s sudden depression. Had Yifan been lying to him when he said the torture he endured after being kidnapped wasn’t that bad? Had his father’s death affect him so deeply despite their lacking connection? Or had Yifan’s partial hearing loss affected him so much that he was rejecting all feeling?

 

At this point, it could be all of the above or none at all; Junmyeon had never felt so clueless. All he wanted to do was help his husband, but he had no idea how. Looking for some way to make things better, Junmyeon helped Yifan with his tie before they left the apartment. He knew the small action could not help Yifan’s emotional grief, but it was a start.

 

 

The funeral, unsurprisingly, was massive.

 

Mr. Wu had been such a well known, well respected man not only within the Triad but in the whole country. Everyone from the Wu and Kim factions attended the funeral, as well as many government officials that worked illegally with the Wus, and even a minor celebrity or two.

 

After initial greetings were made, everyone packed into the huge hall set up for the funeral procession. Junmyeon and Yifan sat next to each other with Mrs. Wu, in the front of the room directly in front of the casket.

 

Soon, the man delivering the procession stepped up and began to speak. While Junmyeon mourned for Mr. Wu, he’d known him his entire life, he couldn’t help but zone out a bit during the boring speech.

 

He only became aware near the end of the procession when Mrs. Wu was giving her speech, listening intently to her speaking about her husband and all he’d done. Junmyeon admittedly had to wipe a tear from his cheek once or twice, but he definitely wasn’t the only one tearing up in the room.

 

Next, as one of the final events of the procession, the speaker asked Mr. Wu’s only son, Wu Yifan, to pay respects to his father. Yifan didn’t move immediately, and Junmyeon realized it was because the speaker was standing on the right side of the room.

 

Junmyeon shook Yifan’s knee lightly, gesturing towards the casket with a nod of his head. Yifan seemed to register what he was referring to and immediately stood, walking towards the casket.

 

Junmyeon made a mental note that he had to remember that he was Yifan’s ears now, at least the right one.

 

The entire room was mostly silent bar the muffled sound of mournful tears. All eyes were focused on Yifan, watching his head bow to pay respects to his late father. The attention in the room was so focused on Yifan, that everyone was shocked when the sound of a gun firing erupted across the silent room and disturbed the mournful atmosphere.

 

A loud gasp simultaneously ripped across the room as a bullet pierced the wall right above Yifan’s head, mere centimeters away from killing him on the spot. Junmyeon moved on pure instinct, standing up and whipping around, gun already out. Standing at the far side of the room, was a rather angry looking man with a gun pointed at the front of the room.

 

The man looked seconds away from shooting Yifan again, and this time he would not miss, but Junmyeon didn’t give him the chance. Even from all the way across the room and equipped with only a low-grade pistol, Junmyeon only had to fire once to lodge a bullet into the bridge of the man’s nose.

 

Before the man had even hit the ground, Junmyeon was speaking. “If anyone else wants to take any shots, go ahead.” He yelled across the room, the crowd silent from shock. “I can assure you, you won’t win.” He insisted with a glare, looking around the crowd. “This is a fucking funeral. Have some respect.” Junmyeon commanded before letting his gun fall to his side.

 

Yifan was now stood up fully, watching the scene with an interest he hadn’t felt in days. “Everyone get out.” Yifan told the crowd, turning to look at them menacingly when no one moved. “Out!” Yifan yelled at everyone, watching as the funeral goers scurried out of the room loudly, pointedly avoiding the corpse by the door.

 

After about ten minutes of absolute chaos to get out of the room, the huge hall was suddenly filled with only a dozen or so people. All leaders within the Kim and Wu gangs were lingering in the room, as well as Yifan’s mother.

 

“Can we go at least one day without killing someone?” Jongin mumbled sarcastically. He wasn’t in the best mood, Taemin hadn’t been allowed to come along to the funeral. Junmyeon testified that Taemin had been the one to warn them and had fought by their side, but Mrs. Wu said that Mr. Wu wouldn’t have wanted a Lee at his funeral, no matter what.

 

“Evidently, no.” Junmyeon answered, walking alongside Yifan towards the body.

 

While they were walking, Yifan leaned down to talk to him quietly. “You shouldn’t have done that.”

 

Junmyeon’s head snapped up, glaring at him. “What the hell are you talking about? I shouldn’t have saved your life?”

 

“No.” Yifan immediately answered. “This is the second time you’ve saved my ass. Soon, everyone’s just going to think I’m your bitch or something. That can’t happen, especially not now.”

 

Junmyeon couldn’t help but become infuriated with the other’s words. “What? I can’t save my husband’s life because his pride will get damaged?” He asked angrily, uncaring that there were people around. “Fine, next time I’ll just let them kill you. We’ll see how much your precious reputation means when you’re six feet under.” He snapped before storming off towards the corpse, wanting to distract himself.

 

Reaching the body, Junmyeon knelt down and began to examine the man. He couldn’t immediately recognize the man, examining his face to know if he’d ever seen him before.

 

Despite their fight, Yifan still came to stand behind him and immediately understood what he was doing. “Check his forearm.” He reminded.

 

Junmyeon nodded, grabbing the man’s arm and rolling up his sleeve. Sure enough, on his forearm there was the signature mark that showed he was part of the Lee faction.

 

“If it makes you feel any better, he’s not anyone important.” Junmyeon looked over his shoulder, finding that Minseok was looking down at the body as well. His arm was bandaged, and Junmyeon would bet there were bandages around his abdomen as well from where he’d been shot. “The tattoo shows the member’s rank, this guy’s just a foot soldier.”

                                                                                                                      

 Jongin spoke up next, “Something doesn’t make sense, though. The tattoos also show the member’s specialty within the faction, this guy was a gunman. If he was an expert shot, then why did he miss?”

 

Junmyeon looked back at the corpse, thinking over the situation. “Because he never meant to kill Yifan.” He looked back up at everyone else. “This wasn’t an assassination attempt. It was a message.”

 

 

After they quickly disposed of the body, Yifan and Mrs. Wu dealt with the confused funeral guests. They quickly wrapped up the procession, and a funeral that would have taken nearly four hours barely took one.

 

Afterwards, when they had finally heralded all of the guests away, Junmyeon was immediately attacked again. Except this time, instead of it being a gun or a fist he was being attacked by his younger brother’s boyfriend over the phone.

 

“Are you fucking insane? They’re going to kill you for this.”

 

“One of them already tried, we saw how that ended up.” Junmyeon responded, leaning back against the car. They were stuck in the funeral home parking lot, Yifan busy talking to his mother while Junmyeon talked about the shooter on the phone. “Why would it matter anyways? He was just a foot soldier.”

 

Taemin sighed over the line as if Junmyeon was the most idiotic person on Earth. “Everything matters to them, they’re fucking psychopaths. They’ll see this as an attack.”

 

“They attacked us first.” Junmyeon reminded Taemin impatiently.

 

“Junmyeon, it wasn’t that big of a deal. They-“

 

Junmyeon saw red, “Wasn’t that big of a deal? It was a fucking funeral, Taemin. Even back in the day they wouldn’t send a shooter to a Triad boss’ funeral.” He argued. “They sent a soldier to a boss’ funeral and tried to shoot my husband, I don’t give a shit about what they believe is an attack. Let them feel threatened, let them try to attack us; I’ve had enough of this bullshit. Tell your father that if he wants war then I’ll give it to him.” Junmyeon spat into the phone before promptly hanging up.

 

 

The drive home was absolutely silent, Junmyeon and Yifan intently ignoring one another. Luckily, Yifan to not be as shut off as before, but he still wasn’t in anywhere near a good mood. That was reasonable, considering he’d just almost died. Again.

 

The walk up to the apartment was just as awkward, and Junmyeon frowned as he closed the door behind them. He pulled his shoes and tie off, watching Yifan walk to their table.

 

In a flurry of motion, Yifan waved his arms to knock everything off of the table with a frustrated scream. Junmyeon watched, unflinching, as Yifan let out all of the emotions he’d been feeling on their apartment.

 

He watched as Yifan knocked over chairs, pounded on the table, and even took his gun out to shoot at the wall three times in quick succession. Needless to say, they weren’t going to get their deposit back on the apartment.

 

It took another few minutes for Yifan’s outburst to end, but he finally settled down into the last standing chair at the table. Junmyeon frowned as he saw Yifan visibly deflate, his head falling down to the table surface.

 

Junmyeon walked over, picking up one of the chairs and positioning it opposite of Yifan’s. He sat down, eyes running over Yifan’s exhausted form pensively. Junmyeon hesitantly reached across the table to grab Yifan’s hand in his own, twining their fingers together.

 

“I’m sorry for snapping at you earlier. That wasn’t fair of me.” Junmyeon apologized, squeezing his hand. His voice was gentle, but he still spoke at a level he knew Yifan would hear.

 

Yifan’s head rose slightly, looking up at him sadly. “It’s okay. I shouldn’t have yelled at you either. You were just trying to help.”

 

Junmyeon shrugged. “It’s okay, you don’t have to apologize. I should have been more considerate. You… You’ve gone through so much just this week alone. I can’t even imagine what it must be doing to you.”

 

Yifan snorted, sitting up a bit more. “Enough that I felt it was necessary to shoot our wall with a .44 Magnum.”

 

Junmyeon laughed despite the somber atmosphere, nodding as his thumb stroked Yifan’s affectionately. “That was a bit much, huh? It’s okay, though. We can put a painting over the bullet holes, that way people think we’re cultured and not psychopaths.”

 

Yifan smiled humorously, “Why can’t we be both?”

 

Junmyeon chuckled, continuing to rub Yifan’s thumb. They sat quietly for a few moments, before Junmyeon decided it was time to break the ice. “Do you want to talk about it?”

 

“Talk about what?” Yifan asked, faking cluelessness.

 

“Everything, Yifan. The kidnapping, the torture, the attacks, your dad, your hearing… All of it.” Junmyeon answered. “I’m here for you, you know. I’m your husband, it’s okay to talk about these things with me.”

 

“Since when did you start referring to me as your husband and not ‘that asshole’.”

 

“I refer to you as both, thank you very much.” Junmyeon responded. “Stop trying to change the subject. Come on, Yifan… I’m not going to force you to talk about anything, and I won’t be upset if you don’t, I just think it’d be good for you to at least get some of it off your shoulders.”

 

Yifan stared at him thoughtfully for a few moments, before taking a deep breath and dropping his gaze to the table. “Where do I even begin?” He asked, exasperated.

 

Junmyeon squeezed his hand, “Anywhere.”

 

Yifan nodded, his eyes shifting nervously as he thought of what to say. “I… I’m tired of the Triad taking everything from me. It’s taken away my life, my hearing, my father, my…” Yifan ranted, before cutting himself short.

 

Junmyeon bit his lip, hesitant to push too far. “Your what, baby?”

 

Yifan’s eyes fell closed, taking a shaky breath. “My sister… They took my sister.”

 

Junmyeon’s mind stopped, in shock as he tried to absorb the information. Yifan didn’t have a sister. Junmyeon knew everything about the Triad, especially the Wu family, he would have known if Yifan had a sister. “What are you talking about?” Junmyeon asked slowly, rubbing his hand.

 

“I have… Had, a sister. She…. Her name was Li Mei, she was about eight years older than me. They… Lee killed her when I was only a few months old. I don’t know what he did, but my dad defied him and that was how he sought his revenge. By killing my sister.” Yifan explained, his eyes filled with renewed fury. “And now, I’m going to kill him.” He declared plainly.

 

Junmyeon hesitated, his expression distressed. “Yifan… I’m so sorry.” He murmured, knowing that an apology couldn’t even begin to make up for all that Yifan had experienced in life.

 

Yifan shook his head, “Don’t be. It wasn’t your fault, you weren’t even alive yet. And I don’t remember her, I was only a baby. It’s just…. I’m fucking tired of this life. I’m tired of the fear that I won’t wake up tomorrow. I’m tired of the fear that they’re going to take away my life, or my mom’s, or yours. I’m sick of it all. When Lee is dead, I want out.”

 

Junmyeon nodded slowly, agreeing silently. He understood the feeling, he too felt that the Triad was slowly killing him. “When he’s dead, we’ll stop giving our lives to the Triad. After he’s out, the Triad will slowly crumble. Gang violence will be down, and we can focus on business, not trying to kill each other.”

 

Yifan nodded, looking back down at the table. “Good.” He muttered.

 

Junmyeon wanted to leave the conversation be, but he found he still had questions. “Yifan… What happened in that room?”

 

Despite the vague question, Yifan seemed to immediately realize what he was talking about. “I… I don’t even know, honestly.” He answered slowly. “It was the dealer. I think he went to Club Ruby intending to find us there, not my dad. He didn’t want to kill my dad, I could tell. When I went into the room he started to argue with me, insisting that I give him the money that we owed him or he’d kill me. I declined, and eventually he got tired of pressing me for cash. He pulled out a gun, and I was too fucking stupid and too fucking slow to stop him before he could pull the trigger. My dad took the bullet, and I got angry and shot the dealer… A lot.” Yifan explained, his speech dull and objective.

 

“I’m sorry.” Junmyeon immediately said, feeling like an absolute broken record.

 

Yifan sighed, looking down at their interlocked fingers. “Do you know what the bad thing is?... I don’t even care, not that much. I never really loved my dad, I never could. He sent me away to boarding school when I was six years old, and when I came back this year I barely ever saw him. I respected him, but that was it.” Yifan admitted, biting his lip.

 

“Then why have you been so upset for the past few days?” Junmyeon asked curiously, hoping he wasn’t stepping over any boundaries.

 

Yifan hesitated, shrugging. “I don’t know… I’m afraid.” He confessed.

 

Junmyeon was shocked, never thinking he’d hear such an admission from Yifan of all people. “Why, baby?”

 

“This is such an important time in the Triad. Our whole lives depend on everything we do, everything we say. I can’t face Lee, I can’t do this.” Yifan told him, starting to panic. “How the fuck am I supposed to lead my people into war when I can’t even fucking hear?” He asked incredulously, his breath beginning to come quickly.

 

Junmyeon stood up from the table quickly, rushing around to kneel down next to Yifan’s chair. “Hey, hey, it’s okay.” Junmyeon told him soothingly, one hand settling on Yifan’s leg and the other pushing through his hair.

 

Yifan shook his head, his breath coming in short gasps. “I c-can’t-“ He tried to say, failing at an attempt to take a deep breath. Yifan’s eyes watered, his chest rising and falling uncontrollably.

 

Junmyeon’s hands stilled on Yifan’s body, trying his best to anchor him. “Hey, can you look at me?” Junmyeon asked, keeping his voice loud and clear.

 

Despite his unsteady state, Yifan was able to turn his head slightly to look at Junmyeon. His hands quaked slightly where they rested on his legs.

 

“Okay, that’s good.” Junmyeon approved. “Can you tell me how many chairs are in this room?” Junmyeon asked, the question sounding silly, but he knew it would help Yifan to focus on something besides what his mind was panicking about.

 

Yifan looked at him in disbelief and questioning, but he looked around the room for a moment. While his hands still shook, his expression looked a bit less terrified. “F-four.” Yifan answered slowly.

 

Junmyeon nodded, “That’s right. Very good. Can you tell me how many fingers you have?”

 

Yifan looked down at his shaky hands, eyes scanning his skin. “Ten.” He answered, a bit more certain this time.

 

Another nod, “That’s right. You’re doing very good, Yifan. Everything is okay. Can you breathe with me?”

 

Yifan looked back at him, nodding hesitantly. Junmyeon then began to guide Yifan into easier breathing, taking deeper breaths with him until Yifan finally returned to a relaxed state.

 

“You’re okay. Everything is going to be okay, Yifan. I promise.” Junmyeon assured him, rubbing his thigh.

 

Yifan looked down at him in awe. “How… How did you do that?” He asked, staring at Junmyeon reverently.

 

Junmyeon smiled gently, “I’m used to it. Jongin had a lot of panic attacks when we were younger, I had to pull him back down to Earth more often than not.”

 

Yifan nodded slowly, “Okay… You’re really good at it. Can we… Not tell anyone about this?”

 

Junmyeon nodded, tucking Yifan’s hair behind his ear. “Of course.” He confirmed. “Yifan… I know this is a lot to go through, but I just want you to know that I’m here for you. We’re not in this alone. I… I know that this whole marriage thing wasn’t real at first, but I genuinely feel like we’re a team now. I’m here to support you, to help you through this shit show that is our lives.”

 

Yifan took a deep breath, nodding quickly in understanding. “I know. It’s just… It’s hard.” He admitted, looking down at his lap. “I can’t help but feel weak, unfit for… Anything. Like I don’t deserve any of this: the faction, my life, you… I don’t feel worthy, I can’t even hear half of the world.”

 

Junmyeon nodded understandingly, rubbing Yifan’s thigh. “Yifan… I can’t possibly understand what you’re going through, but I just want you to know that I would _never_ think lowly of you because you can’t hear. You’ll always be the same man to me, okay? I’m here to help and support you, especially in something like this. You can call me your right ear man.” Junmyeon joked light heartedly.

 

Yifan laughed lowly, rolling his eyes at Junmyeon. “Oh my god, you’re the worst.” He mumbled, reaching over to grab Junmyeon’s hand and hold on to it tightly. “If you make one more pun while I’m having a crisis I’ll divorce you.”

 

“What do you call a sports car driven by a scantily clad sheep?”

 

“Don’t fucking do this.” Yifan groaned.

 

“A lamb bikini.” Junmyeon snickered, grinning proudly.

 

“Oh my god.” Yifan groaned again, pushing Junmyeon’s shoulder. “The divorce papers are filed, I’m leaving you.” He pronounced, his words contrasted by the fond look on his face. “You’re the worst man I’ve ever met.” Yifan said, leaning in to kiss him lovingly.

 

Junmyeon hummed, returning the kiss happily. “I love you.” He admitted against Yifan’s lips, immediately pulling back to gauge Yifan’s reaction to the confession.

 

Yifan took a moment to process the information, before a slow smile spread over his face. “I love you too.” He responded contentedly, leaning down to kiss him again.

 

Junmyeon’s heart soared with happiness, glee filling his system. He couldn’t help but be happy, feeling truly loved for the first time in forever. Their life wasn’t easy, Junmyeon knew that, but with Yifan by his side he couldn’t help but think everything was going to turn out alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you may have noticed, I've officially decided this story will have 12 chapters. That means after this there will be three more parts, as well as an epilogue. That's why I'm wondering if y'all want me to add more smut in the story before it ends. I know they haven't had actual sex yet, so that's of course something I could add; or I could leave it out and keep the rest of the story smut free. What do y'all think?
> 
> Please know that while I am trying my very best to write Yifan's hearing loss respectively and correctly, I have very little experience in this field. If I write anything that offends you or the hearing impaired community, PLEASE tell me, I will immediately apologize and correct my writing. I never mean to upset anyone :)


	9. Part Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive me for not updating in so long, I've been very busy with school and holiday preparations. On that note, happy belated Thanksgiving to all my fellow americans!! 
> 
> Tbh this chapter isn't very plot heavy, just 4 thousand words of some good old fluffy smut! The next two chapters will be very plot/action heavy if that's what you're into. Enjoy!!

“I love you too.” 

Junmyeon’s breath caught in his throat, his eyes wide. “Really?” He asked hopefully, a grin spreading across his face. 

Yifan smiled, nodding quickly. “Yes, you idiot. Of course I do.” He responded, laughing at Junmyeon’s obliviousness. 

Junmyeon initiated their kiss this time, leaning up to press their lips together softly. There was no urgency in their movements, they had all the time in the world. 

Junmyeon pouted as Yifan’s lips were suddenly ripped away from him, looking up as Yifan stood abruptly. “What are you-“

His question was rudely cut off when the air was leaving his lungs and the floor seemed to disappear from beneath him. His body had been hoisted bodily off the ground, his eyes now focused on Yifan’s back. 

“Yifan? What the fuck?” Junmyeon squealed, staring down at the moving ground. Yifan had picked him up from the ground, carrying him over his shoulder through the apartment. “Are you fucking crazy?” Junmyeon asked loudly, his fists beating at Yifan’s back. “Put me down!” 

Yifan laughed at Junmyeon yelling at him shrilly. “Nope!” He responded with a grin. “You’re my damsel in distress.” He joked jovially. 

Junmyeon hit Yifan particularly hard on the back. “You’re going to be in distress when I shoot you in the dick. Put me down!” Junmyeon desperately hoped that Yifan couldn’t hear the smile in his voice, he knew the other would eat that shit up. 

Yifan actually listened to his demands, putting him down on the bed when they reached their room. To Junmyeon’s surprise, Yifan didn’t treat him with the same rough treatment he typically did. He found himself being lowered to their unmade bed gently, Yifan’s eyes shining with affection. 

“I don’t want to hurt your shoulder.” Yifan explained quietly. 

“I’m not a porcelain doll.” Junmyeon responded, despite being grateful for the consideration. 

His husband smiled fondly, lying down on the bed next to him. “You’re just as pretty as a doll.” He murmured sappily, making Junmyeon roll his eyes with a smile. “Carrying you reminded me of our wedding night.” 

Junmyeon laughed, turning on his side to look at the other man in the fading light of the room. “What? When we hated each other and only talked to each other because we were being spied on?” 

A slow smile spread over Yifan’s lips, turning on his side as well to face one another. “I didn’t actually hate you, you know.” Yifan seemed hesitant to admit this, despite their recently shared I love you’s. “I mean, the second I met you I thought you were annoying, anxious, belligerent, confrontational, and a borderline psychopath. I still think that, to be honest.” Junmyeon hit the other’s arm, making him laugh. “But I didn’t hate you. While I did think all those bad things about you, I also thought that you were handsome. And kind, in your own weird way. I could also see that you were a good leader, and a good brother. I never hated you.” 

Junmyeon smiled happily, his fingers brushing against Yifan’s. “I never really hated you either. I thought you were a spoiled, clumsy, rude, sasquatch of a man. All true, by the way. But I could also see the way you cared for your mother. The look in your eyes when you fight, like you were born for it. I… I saw that inside of a strong, intimidating monster was a caring, intelligent man.”

Yifan grinned, leaning closer to kiss him lovingly. “I’m not a monster.” He mumbled against Junmyeon’s bottom lip, biting the chapped skin lightly. 

“Only in one respect.” Junmyeon grinned mischievously, a hand reaching down to grope Yifan’s crotch crudely. 

Yifan’s ugly laugh filled the room, his head thrown back against the pillow. “Oh my god.” He said through his laughing, wiping at tears of mirth at his eyes. “And you say I’m the disgusting one.” 

Junmyeon chuckled, bringing their lips together once again. “We’re both disgusting. That’s why we suit each other so well. If one of us was a prude it just wouldn’t work out.” 

Yifan hummed against his lips, nodding slightly as they kissed slowly. “I thought you were a prude when we first met.” He confessed randomly, pulling back to look at his husband lovingly. “I was really depressed, I thought I was going to have a perpetual case of blue balls for the rest of my life because my husband was a total virgin.” 

The idea of Yifan having to be sexually frustrated for the rest of his life made Junmyeon laugh, pecking his lips. “You’re so stupid, Wu Yifan.” He teased, moving across the bed to push Yifan’s back down, straddling his husband’s waist. He leaned down, pushing their lips together passionately. His eyes fell closed, hands rubbing against Yifan’s chest as they kissed. After a few moments of quiet kissing, Junmyeon pulled away just slightly. “Can I ride you?” He asked sensually, biting Yifan’s lip teasingly. 

Yifan looked up at him as if he was his savior, mouth hanging open. Slowly, Yifan nodded, eyes still wide. “If I had any less self control I would have came in my pants from hearing that.” He admitted, not caring to filter his uncouth language. 

Junmyeon laughed, sitting up to grin down at his husband. Briefly, his eyes flashed towards the ring on his finger. “Who’s the disgusting one now?” Junmyeon asked, fingers slowly working off Yifan’s tie. “You look so nice, all dressed up. Do you know where these clothes would look even better?” Junmyeon asked with a grin, throwing Yifan’s tie on the bed carelessly. 

“Don’t fucking say it, not right now, Junmyeon.” 

He grinned, “On my floor.” He giggled, satisfied with aggravating Yifan once again. Even now, after they’d grown so close, it was undeniably fun to get Yifan riled up. 

“Our floor, you mean.” Yifan corrected him, beginning to unfasten the buttons on Junmyeon’s shirt. 

Junmyeon hummed, looking down at Yifan’s chest in consideration. “Technically, only fifty percent of the floor is yours. If we get a divorce, I’m going to count every square inch by hand.” Junmyeon drawled jokingly. Glancing at all the unnecessary buttons on Yifan’s shirt, he decided they didn’t have enough time to un-do every button. 

Wordlessly, Junmyeon’s hands went to the middle of Yifan’s shirt and tore the fabric in half. Well, he tried to at least. Only one of the buttons actually came loose, the rest unaffected despite feeling the effects of Junmyeon’s strength. “They make this look a lot easier in porn.” Junmyeon pouted, trying once again to tear the buttons, but was once again unsuccessful. 

Yifan laughed at Junmyeon’s failure at ripping his shirt, grabbing the other’s hands in his own. “Don’t hurt yourself, darling.” He cooed sweetly. 

“Shut up, jackass.” Junmyeon muttered, trying once again to rip the shirt. Two buttons popped off this time, but many were still left intact. “What is this shirt made out of? Steel?” 

Yifan shrugged. “I don’t know. With how much it cost, it better be invincible… You know, you could just unbutton it like a normal person.” He mumbled teasingly, continuing to unbutton Junmyeon’s shirt. 

“You know just as well as I do that we are not normal people.” Junmyeon responded, though he eventually gave up and unbuttoned the shirt normally, a pout firmly situated on his face. 

“Aw, did I make my Myeonie sad?” He cooed teasingly, thumb brushing against Junmyeon’s downturned bottom lip. “You’re so cute. You’re like a bunny with biceps.” Yifan grinned, pushing Junmyeon’s shirt off of his shoulders. His hands ran over the other’s skin appreciatively. 

Junmyeon growled threateningly, pushing Yifan’s shirt off as well. “What have I told you about calling me a bunny?” He asked, twisting Yifan’s nipple painfully out of spite. 

Yifan howled, his hands covering his chest protectively. “You really know how to put a guy in the mood, Kim!” He yelled at the other, rubbing his own nipples to ease the pain. 

“I didn’t even hurt you, pussy. I’ve seen you kill men with your bare hands, you can handle me pinching your nipples a little bit.” Junmyeon chuckled, covering Yifan’s hands with his shorter fingers. “Besides, I haven’t even started my seduction techniques yet.” 

Yifan raised an eyebrow, “Seduction techniques, huh?” He asked dubiously. His hands flipped over on his own chest, tangling his fingers with Junmyeon’s affectionately. “And how do you plan to seduce me?”

Junmyeon squeezed Yifan’s fingers, smiling at the sight of their joined hands. “Well… I don’t really know yet. I didn’t think I’d get this far.” He answered, smiling slightly. Tightening the grip on Yifan’s fingers, he slowly began to push back against Yifan’s crotch. “To be honest, I don’t think it’ll take much. Knowing you, all I’ve got to do is bat my eyelashes and you’ll be putty in my hands.” 

Yifan laughed, pulling their hands apart to squeeze Junmyeon’s hips. “Really? Well, why don’t you try it.” He suggested jokingly. 

Junmyeon smiled, batting his eyelashes in an over exaggerated show. “Did it work?” He asked with a grin. 

Again, Yifan laughed at his husband’s humorous actions. “Not at all.” He grinned, tightening his hold on the other’s hips as he flipped them over suddenly. He kneeled over Junmyeon’s body, beginning to pull of his own pants. “I am impervious to your seduction techniques.” 

Junmyeon’s hair fanned out across Yifan’s pillow, staring up at the other. He raised an eyebrow at Yifan’s words, reaching forwards to grab the other’s dick through his pants again. “Really? Because little Yifan seems to disagree.” 

Yifan grimaced, pushing his husband’s hand off of him. “Call my dick little Yifan one more time and I’m never going fuck you.” He pushed his pants down, pulling the dress pants and his underwear off at the same time. 

Junmyeon hummed, beginning to unzip his own pants. “Really? Does that mean I get to fuck you? That would be exciting.” He grinned, eyes running over his husband’s body appreciatively. 

Yifan’s hands came to help him take his pants off. “In your dreams.” 

“More like in yours.” Junmyeon threw back, reaching over to grab lube from the nightstand. “You’d kill to get my cock inside you.” 

Yifan grinned, grabbing the bottle from his hand. “I’d kill for a lot of things.” He responded, directing his attention towards the task at hand. 

Junmyeon hummed as he felt Yifan’s long finger sliding into him smoothly. “Hurry it up, Mr. Wu. Remember that you promised I could ride you after this.” He murmured, eyes falling closed. As Yifan prepared him quickly and efficiently, the pain soon faded away. 

“Trust me, I’d never forget.” Yifan’s lips ran against the skin of his neck as he spoke, biting the soft skin gently. As he pressed another finger into Junmyeon’s hole, the other’s groan filled the quiet room. Yifan’s lips ran softly along his neck, his shoulders, his chest. “I love you.” Yifan whispered into Junmyeon’s ear, his nose burrowing into the younger man’s soft hair. 

The setting sun cast picturesque yellow light across their bodies, making the line of Yifan’s back glow. When Junmyeon’s fingers ran over his shoulder blades, his skin was warm. “I love you too.” Junmyeon breathed, hoping to god that Yifan could hear him. 

Junmyeon’s mouth fell open in a soundless moan when Yifan’s fingertips ran against his prostate, chills running up his back as his head fell back. “Fuck, I love you.” Junmyeon cursed, louder this time. 

Yifan’s deep laugh reverberated around the quiet room. “Are you saying that because you love me or because I’m about to fuck you?” 

“Shut up, Wu Yifan.” Junmyeon muttered, slapping his back lightly. When Yifan’s fingers brushed against his prostate again, he knew this needed to stop soon. “I’m ready.” Junmyeon’s fingers circled around Yifan’s thin wrist. “Please, I need you to fuck me.” He tried to soothe the other’s doubts if he was ready or not. 

Junmyeon exhaled shakily as Yifan continued to run his fingers over his walls torturously. “I don’t know… I don’t want to hurt you.” 

Junmyeon glared at him, “You’re hurting me emotionally by not letting me sit on your dick, now get your fingers out of me and lay down.” He ordered, pushing Yifan’s shoulders playfully. 

Evidently, his threats worked sometimes, because Yifan pulled his long, evil finger’s out of Junmyeon and laid back on the bed. “You’re so bossy.” Yifan grinned, rubbing Junmyeon’s thigh. 

Junmyeon hummed, straddling Yifan’s thighs. “You like it.” He teased, leaning down to kiss Yifan’s stomach lightly. His hand wrapped around Yifan’s half hard dick, stroking him slowly. 

Yifan glanced down at him, his hand running through Junmyeon’s messy hair. “I’d like anything, as long as you’re around.”

Junmyeon rolled his eyes with a grin, “You’re so sappy, it would be disgusting if I didn’t love it.” He giggled, ducking his head down to lick gently across the head of Yifan’s dick. “So it’d be okay if I suggested some kinky shit?”

“Maybe. If you wanted to try something, I’d be willing to try.” Yifan answered truthfully, groaning as Junmyeon’s bobbed on his cock.

Junmyeon pulled away, a grin set firmly across his face. “I’ll have to keep that in mind.” 

“Can you try kinky shit later? I just want to make love to you right now.” Yifan admitted, his thumb running over Junmyeon’s eyebrow and then down the bridge of his nose. “You look so beautiful.” 

Junmyeon sat up, smiling down at Yifan genuinely. He leaned down to press their lips together, squeezing Yifan’s hipbones. “I love you.” He told the other again, kissing his cheek. “I never want to stop saying it.” 

“Then don’t.” 

“I love you.” Junmyeon kissed Yifan’s nose. “I love you.” His forehead. “I love you.” His lips. 

Yifan grinned, “I love y-“ He began to respond, cutting himself off with a moan as Junmyeon slowly pressed down on to his cock. “Holy shit.” He cursed, gripping his husband’s thighs. 

Junmyeon’s head was thrown back towards the ceiling, eyes closed and mouth hanging open in a mix of pain and pleasure. “Romantic.” He chuckled, his eyebrows furrowing slightly as he pushed himself too quickly. 

Despite the pleasure, Yifan noticed Junmyeon’s pain. “Calm down. You can go slow.” His voice was calm and soothing, rubbing Junmyeon’s lower back. “You should have let me-“

“Shut up, Yifan.” Junmyeon whispered, the fire gone from his words. “I’m fine, just… Need a minute.” He assured, finally bottoming out with a pained exhale. Yifan reminded him to take his time, large hands running over his skin soothingly. 

Due to the lacking prep time, it did take Junmyeon a few minutes to finally feel no pain. Once the ache in his lower back finally subsided, he began to move. 

“Are you sure you’re ready?” Yifan asked worriedly, still concerned for his husband’s comfort. 

Junmyeon found Yifan’s worry endearing, leaning down once again to kiss him softly. “I’m sure, I promise.” He smiled, joining hands with Yifan against the bed. “Now, if you don’t fuck me like you mean it then I’m leaving you forever.” Junmyeon threatened, beginning to move on Yifan’s lap in earnest. “I’m not doing all the work here, sir.” He grinned, poking Yifan’s chest as he began to move up and down gently. 

Yifan took a deep breath, “Tell me if I hurt you.” He instructed as a last precautionary measure. Junmyeon exhaled heavily as he felt Yifan’s hands settle on his hips, relishing in the feeling of his strong fingers holding him steady. 

“If you don’t fuck me right now I’m gonna hurt you.” Junmyeon responded. His eyes fell closed as he sat up before lowering himself down again, moaning quietly at the feeling of Yifan’s cock moving inside of his body slowly. 

“You’re really mouthy during sex.” Yifan laughed, beginning to move his hips up in time with Junmyeon’s movements. 

Junmyeon’s comeback was replaced with a moan tumbling wantonly from bitten lips, his head thrown back as Yifan thrust into him. His fingers dug into Yifan’s chest, surely leaving crescent-shaped marks from his blunt fingernails digging into warm skin. 

When he opened his eyes, Junmyeon’s breath was taken away by Yifan. The red light of the setting sun fell through the curtains again to cast shadows on Yifan’s features. His eyes were closed, soft lips hanging open. When Junmyeon pushed down on to his cock, deep groans fell from his husband’s mouth. 

“You’re the beautiful one.” Junmyeon exhaled, his hand running over Yifan’s cheek. Yifan didn’t seem to hear him, so Junmyeon leaned down to kiss him passionately. “I love you.” Junmyeon confessed again, making sure his words were audible. 

Yifan’s eyes opened, looking up at him happily. “I love you too.” His grin stretched from ear to ear, happiness painted over his features. “I’ve never loved anyone more.” 

Happiness overwhelmed Junmyeon’s system, smiling elatedly. “Me neither.” He responded, pushing their lips together again. As their lips pushed together and their tongues graced sweetly, Yifan wrapped his arms around Junmyeon’s waist and switched their positions again. 

Junmyeon pulled away, laughing lightly. “What happened to me riding you?” He asked, looking up at his husband lovingly. Their hands joined again beside his head. 

“You were getting lazy. Just leave it all up to me.” Yifan teased, pushing into him again with a moan. 

Junmyeon whimpered, pushing Yifan’s sweaty hair back. “My big strong man, always taking care of me.” He murmured sweetly, kissing Yifan’s cheek. Moans began to fill the room as Yifan began to fuck him in earnest, their heated bodies pressed close together in ecstasy. 

As the room slowly began to dim, Junmyeon felt himself draw close to the end. His breath came in short gasps, his fingernails digging painfully into Yifan’s back. Judging by the other’s heavy breathing and rough movements, Junmyeon guessed he wasn’t far behind. 

“Fuck me.” Junmyeon cursed as Yifan hit his prostate, his eyes wide as he panted heavily. 

“I’m trying.” Yifan grunted, biting Junmyeon’s neck to suppress his noises. “God, I love you.” Yifan groaned, kissing the spot he just bruised with his teeth. 

Junmyeon was about to respond with his own declaration of love, but was soon too distracted by pleasure to conceive speaking. Yifan’s hand wrapped tightly around his dick, quickly stroking him to the pace of his thrusts. As Yifan’s cock brushed his prostate and his thumb ran across his slit teasingly, Junmyeon’s vision faded and mouth fell open with a loud moan as he came hard across his stomach. 

Yifan groaned loudly at the feeling of Junmyeon’s body clenching around him, quickly pulling out to come across Junmyeon’s thighs and stomach, adding to the mess covering his husband’s body. 

Exhaustion shaking his system, Yifan narrowly avoided crushing Junmyeon as he flopped back on to the bed. He rested for a minute, letting his breath return to his lungs and feeling return to his muscles. 

Equally as tired yet distracted by the slowly drying come across his abs. He looked over, seeing Yifan close to falling asleep. He shook his head, slapping Yifan’s sweat covered chest lightly. “Hey, sleeping beauty, clean up your mess.” 

Yifan sighed, sitting up in bed. “It’s your mess too.” He mumbled, pulling himself out of bed and walking to the bathroom. After a minute, he walked back into the bedroom with a damp towel. Yifan sat down on the bed next to Junmyeon, running the towel over his body gently. “Are you feeling okay?” He asked caringly, free hand rubbing Junmyeon’s thigh. 

“I’m fine.” Junmyeon smiled, placing his hand over Yifan’s. “More than fine, actually.” He chuckled, sighing happily. 

“Good.” Yifan murmured, placing the soiled towel on the ground. He crawled over Junmyeon’s spent body, plopping back down against their bed. Wordlessly, he pulled the warm blanket over their bodies. “Let’s take a nap.”

Junmyeon hummed, nodding as he moved close to Yifan’s body. “Sounds good to me. When we wake up I’ll make dinner.” 

“Please don’t.” Yifan laughed, wrapping his arms around Junmyeon’s smaller body. “I still have nightmares from the scrambled eggs you made me.” 

Junmyeon slapped Yifan’s thigh in warning. “Watch it. My cooking is great, thank you very much.” He pouted, resting his head against Yifan’s chest. “But… Just to be safe we can order take-out. Only because I’m lazy, not because I’m a bad cook.” 

Yifan laughed, kissing the top of his head. “Of course that’s the reason why. You’re a perfect cook, baby.” He agreed, probably just to not get hit again. Even if he was hitting lightly, Junmyeon still had a lot of strength in his system, and even his playful hits were painful. 

Slowly, the room began to fade into darkness, the only noise being their gently breaths. Junmyeon felt warm and safe for once, burrowed in the warmth of Yifan’s arms and their thick blanket. He wondered absently when he began to think of things in their apartment as ‘theirs’ rather than his or Yifan’s. 

“Hey, Junmyeon…” Yifan whispered in the dark room, pulling him closer. “Can I ask you a stupid question?”

“You just did.” Junmyeon responded. “There’s no such thing as a stupid question, Yifan. Ask me anything.” He quickly finished, his fingers tracing gentle patterns over Yifan’s side. 

Yifan seemed hesitant to ask what was on his mind, taking a moment to gather up the courage to speak. “Are you going to want to divorce me?” He asked, clearly trying to mask the shudder in his voice. 

Junmyeon pulled back slightly, looking up at Yifan in confusion. “Why would you ever think I’d want that?” 

Yifan bit his lip, shrugging. “I… I don’t know. You just said it earlier, and I know it was a joke, it’s just… I know this marriage wasn’t your choice, and even if we’re close now, that doesn’t mean you won’t want someone better when this Lee shit is all said and done.” 

Junmyeon’s eyebrows furrowed, “Yifan…. I don’t think that I could find anyone better than you.” He murmured. “Not just because you’re such a good man, but also because I don’t think I’ll ever be able to find anyone. Before we married, I thought I would never marry. I’m not the most likeable or easy to deal with person in the world, I’m mean, and violent, and picky. I always thought I’d never find someone that could deal with me.” He chuckled. “And that isn’t to say I’m settling for you, I’m not. Marrying you is the best thing that’s ever happened to me, and I got a Pororo birthday cake when I was a kid, so you had a lot of competition.” Yifan laughed at his stupid joke. “You may be a pain in the ass, but you’re my pain in the ass. I could never ask for anything more.” 

Yifan grinned, kissing him gently. “You’re an ass.” He laughed, biting Junmyeon’s lip lightly. “A romantic ass, at that.” Junmyeon laughed, wrapping his arms further around Yifan’s hips. He hugged his husband tightly, pressing his ear against Yifan’s heartbeat. 

“I love you.” Junmyeon whispered, closing his eyes. 

“I love you too.” Yifan responded, the words second nature to them now as if they’d been sharing them for years. Yifan’s arms pulling him in close again, their bodies hugged close together as their breaths slowed. 

“Hey, Yifan…” Junmyeon whispered tiredly. “Will you marry me?” He asked with a grin. 

Yifan chuckled, “Go to sleep, jackass.” He whispered, kissing the top of his head. 

Junmyeon smiled peacefully, taking that as a yes. He was fully aware of how strange their relationship was, but when he was wrapped in Yifan’s arms and slowly lulled to sleep by the steady sound of his heartbeat, he couldn’t bring himself to care about what was expected of them. They would continue cussing each other out while sharing affectionate touches and words, and that sounded perfect for Junmyeon as he drifted to sleep with Yifan’s presence protecting and soothing him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm ninety five percent sure that the ending of this is similar to one I've used before, but we're just going to ignore that lmao. Also sorry for my subpar smut writing skills, I'll try to get better. I really need to stop making my smut so wordy lmao. One of these days I'll write a simple pwp without several hundred words of dialogue hahaha


	10. Part Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final part + prologue will be posted on December 24 :)

As Junmyeon stood in the dingy basement of the Golden Dragon, fluorescent light flickering over his head and the sound of a heavy foot tapping against concrete, he was overcome with a prevailing sense of Déjà vu.

 

Except this time, it was Yifan with his arms crossed over his chest, feet tapping nervously on the ground as he stared up the stairwell anxiously.

 

“Everything’s going to be all right.” Junmyeon assured him gently.

 

“Does anyone know?” Yifan asked suddenly, his expression matching that of a deer in the headlights.

 

It didn’t take a genius to figure out what Yifan was talking about. “I don’t think so. Not even Jongin knows, so unless someone broke into your medical records, we’re fine.”

 

“Do you think someone could?” Yifan asked worriedly.

 

Junmyeon shrugged, “I mean, yeah. Jongin could probably do it within seconds, if he really wanted to. But no one has any reason to, and I don’t know a single person better than Jongin at all the fangled technology stuff.”

 

“Don’t say fangled, it makes you sound old.”

 

“I am old.” Junmyeon smiled, looking up at Yifan affectionately. He stepped closer, wrapping his arms loosely around Yifan’s stomach. “Don’t worry about it, okay? No one’s ever going to find out. You’ll be better soon, anyways, I promise.” He murmured, head pressed against Yifan’s shoulder.

 

“But… But what if it isn’t? What if it never gets better?” The older man asked worriedly.

 

Junmyeon’s head rose to look at him, “Then it won’t matter. You’re not any less of a man, or any less of a leader, because your ear doesn’t work. You’re still my Yifan, and you’re still their Kris. Nothing is ever going to change that.” He consoled the other man, fingers craning up to stroke Yifan’s cheek. “We’re going to be okay. Nothing like this is going to change that.” 

 

Yifan smiled sweetly, head turning to nudge his fingers. “You’re too sentimental for your own good, and too optimistic.”

 

Poking Yifan’s cheek jeeringly, Junmyeon’s head shook. “You’re the first person that’s ever told me I’m optimistic.” Yifan’s lips pecked his fingertips chastely. “Hey, I have to tell you someth-“

 

His confession was cut off by the rough yank of a door and heavy feet falling down the steps. “I’m coming down! Get decent real quick, if I have to see you two naked again I’m going to stab my own eyes out Oedipus style.”

 

Junmyeon sighed, resigned that he’d have to wait to talk to Yifan intimately. His hand fell down to his side, glancing up to see Jongin coming down the stairs with his minion in tow.

 

“You’re such a nerd.” Taemin teased, walking down behind the taller man. “You saw your brother naked? That’s weird.”

 

“Tell me about it.” Jongin scoffed, feet finally touching down on dirty concrete. He glanced between the older couple, eyes narrowed suspiciously. Junmyeon felt like he was in a police interrogation. “Did I interrupt something?”

 

“Nope!” Junmyeon and Yifan denied in unison.

 

Jongin continued to speculate them, looking back and forth. Behind him, Taemin stood by cluelessly. “You married couples are so weird sometimes.” Jongin shook them off, pushing through them to walk further into the basement.

 

“That’s what you say now. In a few years, you’ll understand.” Yifan assured him happily. When Taemin tried to get past, Yifan’s hand came heavily down on his shoulder. Junmyeon watched as Yifan patted his shoulder heavily before squeezing it so tightly that Junmyeon’s muscles ached.

 

When Yifan flashed a threatening glare at Taemin, Junmyeon understood that the action was warning the younger man. Yifan was being protective over Jongin, Junmyeon realized.

 

Last he had checked, Jongin and Yifan were barely even tolerant of each other; and now Yifan was acting like his protective older brother.

 

It didn’t take much introspection to know why Yifan would want to protect Jongin. It was much like Junmyeon protecting Mrs. Wu so much; Yifan had lost a beloved sibling when he was young. Jongin was a symbol, someone that Yifan could take care of to ease the burn of grief.

 

Junmyeon patted Taemin’s back strongly, “Don’t bully the kid, sweetie. If he tries anything, I’ll murder him in his sleep.” He smiled maliciously at Taemin, hand like a vice around his shoulder.

 

“Oh, that’s too kind. You have to do it while he’s awake, more pain that way.” Yifan chuckled at Taemin’s expression, frightened and shocked at the sudden onslaught of threats.

 

From the center of the room, already sat down in a rusty metal chair, Jongin finally spoke up. “Seeing you interrogate my boyfriend for no reason is fun and all, guys, but people are going to be here soon.”

 

Relieved that he couldn’t be terrorized any more, Taemin quickly broke from their hold and walked past the couple, hastily sitting down next to Jongin. Junmyeon could see Taemin whispering a faint thanks to Jongin.

 

Speak of the devil, right when Junmyeon turned around he saw someone coming downstairs; Minseok followed by Jongdae.

 

“How’s the happy couple?” Minseok asked sarcastically as his feet fell against stone steps, surveying them. No one had seen each other for days since the funeral.

 

“Pissed off.” Yifan answered flatly, looking between the new arrivals. Junmyeon wondered absently if he’d known them before he recently came back to Korea. “How’s your arm?” Yifan asked Minseok, who’s arm was currently nestled tightly in a shoddily crafted sling.

 

“Pissed off.” Minseok joked lightly, snorting as he looked down at the sling. “It’ll be fine in a few days, just needs some time to rest. Granted, with how things are going, we might not even be alive for a few days.”

 

Although previously uninvolved in the conversation, Jongdae made himself visible by slapping Minseok’s uninjured arm lightly, flashing him a disappointed look. “Stop talking like that. None of us are going to die, you’re just being dramatic.” He chided the older man. “We’ll be fine, I promise. We’re all here so that we can plan how we’re going to kick some Lee ass.”

 

Chuckling good naturedly, Yifan patted Jongdae’s shoulder. “That’s the spirit. Why don’t you two go sit down? I wouldn’t want this old man to get winded and break a hip.”

 

Minseok punched Yifan lightly in the stomach, “I’ll break both your hips if you don’t watch your mouth, _old man_.”

 

Junmyeon decided that Yifan and Minseok had known each other, possibly even after Yifan left Korea as a child. They were obviously close friends, constantly teasing and joking with one another.

 

If he had any insecurities with their relationship, Junmyeon would probably be jealous. Instead, he was glad that Yifan could joke around with Minseok. He had been through much, and had so little people to call his own now. For awhile, Junmyeon was convinced that Yifan really had no friends.

 

Seeing that he at least had one, Junmyeon’s heart hurt a little bit less for his husband.

 

 

“So we’re just going to let them kill us?”

 

“They need to pay for what they’ve done!”

 

“We can’t just sit around!”

 

“This needs to stop.”

 

“Fuck that! I’ll kill every one of those Lee shitheads, including this faggot.”

 

“How fucking dare you?”

 

Junmyeon rubbed at his temples as he listened to a jumble of screaming, making futile attempts to ease the quickly forming headache. Their meeting, as usual, had lasted for about twenty minutes before entropy kicked in and everything fell into absolute chaos.

 

Everything had been going fine, until people started to ask him and Yifan what they were going to do to seek revenge on the Lees. After Yifan told everyone they were going to do nothing, the screaming started.

 

The screaming got louder, Junmyeon saw Jongin throwing punches, someone was standing on a chair, there was blood on the concrete.

 

  
“Stop!”

 

The entire room fell silent on the command of a deafening scream.

 

In the entire time Junmyeon knew Yifan, he couldn’t recall him ever screaming. Never quite like that had Junmyeon heard Yifan raise his voice. Yifan was a silent force, dominant in his rather quiet nature. Hearing him scream was so rare, the entire room froze in shock.

 

Junmyeon glanced over to Yifan, taking note of his tense frame and slow pacing. “Is this what happens when you people hear something you don’t like? Immediate insubordinance? Screaming and fighting like children? I am ashamed to call you my people.”

 

Junmyeon was shocked by the way Yifan seemed to take on the role of a leader, a commander. He beckoned all attention in the room, over fifty sets of eyes trained on one man.

 

“We are _Wu_. We are _Kim_. We do not fall for the treachery and jeering of _them_. We are stronger than that, better than that. This is why we _will not_ submit to what they want, we _will not_ give in and fight back.

 

“We are better and we are stronger than them. But right now, we couldn’t stand a chance. We’re disorganized, divided, weak. They are ready for us, they expect us to attack any moment now. Seeking revenge now would be a suicide mission at best. We need to unite, and plan, and wait.” Yifan told the crowd meticulously. “If you are loyal to me, or loyal to Junmyeon; you will not attack. To properly avenge my father, our brethren, everyone we have ever lost to those selfish sons of bitches; we must refrain.”

 

“They killed my brother. They murdered my wife in cold blood, you expect me to just let them go?” Asked someone angrily from the crowd.

 

Yifan was quick to put the person in their place, “Do you think I haven’t made sacrifices? That they haven’t made me suffer? Just days ago, I had an assassination threat at my own father’s funeral. I’ve lost family, friends, everything I know.” Yifan reminded them, looking at the members with disdain. “I understand your grief, and anger, and thirst for revenge. I know better than anyone how you feel; but if we attack now our deaths will be in vain. We must wait; we will prepare, and train, and plan. When I know we are ready, _then_ we will avenge those we’ve lost.”

 

For a few moments, the only thing one could hear was the faint drop of water falling from a leaky pipe and striking the concrete. The air was stagnant, the only movement in the room being the rise and fall of chests.

 

Slowly, a voice spoke up. “But what do we do if they attack again? Do we fight back? Do we just let them kill us?” Jongdae asked timidly, not wanting to be reprimanded by their boss.

 

Yifan hesitated, the gears within his head visibly turning. “If they provoke us once again, I will consider our options and inform you of our actions. If you’re attacked by a Lee after tonight, fight back. But don’t make a scene, understand? And _do not_ , under any circumstances, provoke them. We’re not prepared to deal with the consequences of your personal vendetta, understand?”

 

Everyone within the room considered Yifan’s words, his plan. Even Junmyeon wondered if the plan was borderline insane.

 

Gradually, people around  the room began to nod. Many Wu gangsters began to acquiesce to his plan, a chorus of “yes boss” and “understood” erupting around the room. Meanwhile, all people under Junmyeon’s order were staring at him.

 

“What about us?” Chanyeol asked curiously. There was blood trailing down from a busted lip, showing that he had been a victim of the violence from earlier in the meeting.

 

Junmyeon looked between his people and Yifan’s, considering his options. He didn’t have to go along with Yifan’s plan. It wouldn’t be a very cordial move, but he was sure Yifan would understand if he chose to do something else with his people.

 

“For now,” Junmyeon began. “We’ll wait and prepare. This isn’t something we can half-ass; the next fight with the Lees will be the last one. It’s either us or them, I’m not going to let this go on any longer. But if we go now, we’ll be the losers. I can’t let that happen, and neither can you.”

 

Quickly, everyone agreed with Junmyeon and respected his decision. It was obvious that even though Yifan was gaining respect, it would take a long while until he reached Junmyeon’s level of control over his people.

 

Junmyeon shared a proud glance with Yifan before turning back to the crowd. “Before you all leave, I’d like to make something very clear. Until now, we have been the Wus and the Kims. Until now, we have been divided even when we are together. I won’t stand for it any longer. If we’re going to win, we’ll need to do it together.

 

“You all need to understand this is bigger than yourself. This is for your brothers, your spouses, your children. This is bigger than me, or you; this is for the country and for the common good. I’m not going to watch Lee control the country with an iron fist. I’m not going to watch innocent people get murdered to satisfy Lee’s craving for blood.

 

“We need to defeat them; not for ourselves, but for everyone and everything we hold dear. To do that, we must collide. Too long have we been divided because of petty differences. For years, Lee has attacked both of us without mercy or guilt. Remember the pain he has incited within you, remember the anger and suffering. The man next to you, Wu or Kim, has felt that same pain and anger. We are not our title, we are the pain Lee has put us through. We are one. When you all accept that, only then will Lee fall.”

 

Now, even the pipe did not dare pierce the silence. Everyone within the room stared at Junmyeon, Yifan included.

 

With one impromptu speech, the tide was turned dramatically.

 

In startling synchronization, everyone within the room stood up from their chairs. Junmyeon watched as heads bent and backs fell, all members bowing deeply to him and Yifan.

 

With that, the meeting was deemed over. As always, Junmyeon and Yifan stood on either side of the staircase, saying goodbye to everyone leaving the basement.

 

“Did having to give a speech hurt your brain?” Minseok teased Yifan lightly, punching his shoulder jovially with his free hand. “You did good, Wu, just try not to fuck up anymore and they’ll all tolerate you in no time.”

 

“A great pep talk as usual, Minseok.” Yifan joked, grinning as he wished his friend goodbye.

 

Behind him, Jongdae approached. “Sorry I said those things earlier. I just wanted to make sure we’re ready.” He smiled, his words genuine. Jongdae looked between them. “You two will both be great leaders. If anyone will make us win, it’s you two.”

 

“Thank you, Jongdae.” Junmyeon said earnestly, delivering a shallow bow.

 

Yifan thanked him as well, “Don’t worry about earlier, Jongdae. I’m not mad. Now go, take care of your pussycat and make sure he doesn’t scratch anyone else tonight.”

 

“I heard that.” Minseok shouted down the stairs, making the trio laugh happily.

 

Soon, Jongdae left and they returned to saying quick goodbyes. Eventually, the line dwindled, and soon it was just Jongin standing in front of them.

 

“Where’s Taemin?” Junmyeon asked curiously.

 

“Oh, he’s upstairs. He left right when the meeting ended so he wouldn’t have to be traumatized by you freaks again.” Jongin answered sarcastically, making them laugh.

 

“You’re my baby brother, it’s our job to terrorize your boyfriends.” Junmyeon told him, grinning happily.

 

The younger man rolled his eyes dramatically, “I haven’t been your baby brother for twenty years, Junmyeon. Stop calling me a baby, you don’t have to protect me anymore.”

 

Junmyeon’s smile reached his eyes for the first time in forever. Wordlessly, he pulled Jongin into a tight hug. Calling Jongin a baby didn’t exactly work when he was practically a foot taller, but Junmyeon would never stop.

 

“I’ll always protect you…” Junmyeon whispered, running his fingers through Jongin’s curly hair.

 

When Junmyeon felt Yifan’s hand on his lower back, every worry in his body melted away. His head fell on to Jongin’s shoulder, his eyes falling closed. His smile trembled, the urge to cry welling up.

 

This was his family. Maybe they weren’t normal, and maybe they were all a little bit broken, but they were together. He had Yifan, and Jongin, and sometimes his dad when he was around, and maybe even Taemin. He didn’t need a regular family, he had them.

 

What could anyone else ask for?

 

 

Junmyeon sighed as he threw the keys down on the ground, uncaring of where they landed. He closed the door behind him, watching Yifan retreat into the house.

 

“You did good today.” Junmyeon commended his husband, watching with a tired smile as he pulled his coat off.

 

“You’re one to talk. You were like Yoda or something out there.” Yifan quipped with a grin, setting his coat on the table.

 

The younger man grinned, kicking off his shoes. “I really wasn’t that good. Plus, the sentence structure of what I said is in no way similar to Yoda’s speech patterns.”

 

Yifan stared at him blankly for a second before chuckling, shaking his head. “Why did I ever marry you?” He questioned jokingly, stepping forward to wrap his arms around Junmyeon’s shoulders. “You’re such a nerd, I love you.”

 

Junmyeon pouted, resting his head against Yifan’s shoulder. “Don’t be mean just because I’m better at Star Wars trivia than you.”

 

Yifan looked down at him with a grin, “Eh, I’ve always been more of a Star Trek fan myself.”

 

“Get out of my house.” Junmyeon deadpanned, sending a glare to his husband.

 

“I’m kidding, I’m kidding.” Yifan reassured him with a smile, rubbing his back gingerly.

 

Junmyeon smiled, leaning up to kiss Yifan lightly. Their lips remained interlocked for a moment, appreciating the rare moment of peace in their lives. When he pulled away, Yifan was already staring at him lovingly.

 

Junmyeon returned the glance, looking over the other’s face. “I’ve noticed something.” He whispered quietly, fingers fiddling with Yifan’s shirt.

 

“What?”

 

“When you aren’t talking, sometimes your mouth hangs open and your lips pout a little bit.” Junmyeon giggled, finger hitting Yifan’s thick lower lip lightly.

 

“Wait, really?” Yifan asked, obviously unaware of the habit.

 

Junmyeon nodded, smiling fondly. “Yes, it happens all the time. It’s cute though, don’t worry.” He comforted, pillowing his head against Yifan’s chest.

 

“Well, great. Now I have a complex.”

 

Junmyeon giggled again, rubbing Yifan’s back affectionately. They fell silent, happily embracing one another in the silence of their apartment. Junmyeon couldn’t remember the last time he’d been this happy.

 

“Hey… I have to show you something.” He murmured, looking up at Yifan.

 

“Okay.. Go ahead.” Yifan encouraged him, parting from their hug.

 

 Junmyeon felt cold in the absence of warm arms, but he tried to focus on the task at hand. Slowly, Junmyeon led Yifan to the abandoned bedroom that the older man used to call his own. The bed was still made and the furniture was all intact, but dust was slowly collecting and most of his possessions had been moved.

 

“You want to show me…. My bedroom?” Yifan asked in confusion, standing outside of the door.

 

Junmyeon rolled his eyes, flicking on the light switch. In the corner resided a large box, particles of dust gathering on the cardboard. Junmyeon led Yifan to the box, sitting down on the ground with him.

 

Yifan flashed Junmyeon a strange look, confused by the other’s odd behavior. Slowly, Yifan tore the tape across the top and began to shift through the things inside.

 

From what Junmyeon could tell, nothing in the box was really of any worth. Yifan sorted through several articles of clothing, some looking outgrown or too worn, as well as a pair of shoes, CDs, and several small useless items. The only real thing that stood out was a picture frame.

 

Yifan’s fingers shook as he pulled the small picture frame out of the box, eyes and mouth splayed wide in shock. Captured in the small, black frame was a wrinkled, old picture of a little girl.

 

“W-Where’d you get this stuff?” Yifan asked shakily, fingers running gently across the face of the glass.

 

“A little while ago, the day that you got taken, someone came by with it. He said his name was Zitao.” Junmyeon began to explain.

 

“Zitao was here?” Yifan asked curiously, looking over at him. “What did he say?”

 

Junmyeon tried his best to recall his short conversation with the young man. “He told me you used to date a year or so ago. He said that he was in Korea and wanted to drop these things off.” Junmyeon tried to recall. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, nearly right after that I had to go get you. After that, everything was just so crazy, I completely forgot. You’re not mad at me, are you?”

 

Yifan stared at him in shock before shaking his head, sniffing and looking back at the frame. “No… No, I’m not mad. I didn’t miss most of this stuff anyways.” Yifan answered, sending a jolt of relief through Junmyeon. “Do you know if he’s still in Korea?”

 

Junmyeon shook his head, “No, I don’t think so. From the way he was talking, I think he was only staying for a few days.”

 

Yifan nodded, his curiosity eased. Junmyeon was slightly happy to see that the news didn’t disappoint Yifan. He trusted Yifan with everything he had, and he would never suspect the other man of even considering being unfaithful, but even he got a bit jealous at times.

 

Junmyeon tried to get a closer look at the picture, seeing a girl with a bright dress, dark hair, and wide eyes.

 

“She looked just like you.” Junmyeon murmured, rubbing Yifan’s back.

 

Yifan shrugged, ‘That’s what my parents always said. I’ve never really seen it. She would have been so beautiful…” Yifan sniffed, wiping away an errant tear.

 

“She was beautiful, Yifan… She’s in a better place now.”

 

Yifan nodded quickly, setting the picture frame back in the box hastily. “I know. I just… I just miss her sometimes, and I never even knew her.”

 

Junmyeon nodded, wrapping his arm around the other in hopes of comforting him. “I know how you feel, Yifan. It’s going to be okay.”

 

They silently stared at the box, kneeling on the floor together. “Do you remember her? Your mom?” Yifan asked hesitantly, afraid to hurt the other man.

 

“Yes.” Junmyeon murmured. “I remember her smile, and the way her perfume smelled. I remember the bullet that killed her and her blood on my hands. Over time, my memories of her life and her death have melded together.”

 

“Death is a part of life.” Yifan mumbled solemnly.

 

“Now who sounds like Yoda,” Junmyeon joked, laughing lightly. He rested his head against Yifan’s shoulder, the other’s hair brushing against his forehead. “I miss her too. And sometimes, it hurts. It hurts so much, to remember her gasp as she fell to the ground. To remember Lee’s sadistic grin as he looked down on me. For a long time, I wish he shot me too.

 

“But over time, it started to hurt less. My memory faded, and I got less and less angry. I still want to slit Lee’s throat and throw him in the Han, but I don’t get upset when I think of her anymore. I know that she’s in a better place now too, anywhere is better than living this life.”

 

Yifan nodded, visibly processing his answer. “I get that… I think that’s how I feel too, sometimes. I miss her, all the time. When I left Korea, I was angry, and never wanted to remember this place. I wanted to forget my dad who sent me away, my sister who had been murdered by the Triad. I think that’s why I changed my name.

 

“I wanted so badly to escape this place, I couldn’t even bare to hear my own name. For a long time, I got so angry any time I was called by Yifan. Even people I loved, boyfriends and girlfriends, I wouldn’t let them call me that.”

 

Junmyeon saw the opportunity to ask the one thing he’d been wondering for months. “Then why do you let me call you Yifan?”

 

Yifan seemed to already know the answer to that question. “I guess… I guess when I came back, I saw a new chance. An opportunity to fix my life, to finally defeat the person who’d ruined it in the first place. When you started calling me Yifan, I remembered meeting you twenty years ago in that same kitchen.”

 

“When we made each other cry?” Junmyeon asked with a chuckle.

 

“Yes,” Yifan laughed lightly. “Yeah… When you called me that, I was reminded of my old life. I realized that maybe I didn’t need to run from my past.”

 

“If you’re open to being called Yifan, why don’t you let everyone else call you that now?” Junmyeon asked curiously, fingers running across the other’s broad shoulder.

 

“I don’t know,” Yifan answered honestly, eyes trained outside to the cityscape, lit-up skyscrapers visible from the window. “Maybe when I kill Lee I’ll let other people call me that. For now, you’re my only exception.”

 

Junmyeon smiled, kissing Yifan’s neck gently. “And you call me the sappy one.” He chuckled, burying his head further into the other’s shoulder with a deep yawn.

 

“We’re both the sappy ones, we’re like trees.”

 

“Horrible joke, I’m not even going to justify it with a laugh.” Junmyeon murmured, despite his fond smile and his tendency for terrible jokes.

 

“We’re married, you’re supposed to pretend to like my bad jokes.” Yifan muttered with an audible pout. “Come on, sleeping beauty. Let’s go to bed.”

 

Junmyeon pretended to fall asleep on Yifan’s shoulder, attempting to hide his smile as the other carried him to their room. Even gangsters liked being taken care of sometimes, especially by their gigantic husband.

 

That night, with Yifan pressed against his back, Junmyeon fell asleep with a smile on his face and hopes of a night of peaceful sleep.

 

 

When Junmyeon was woken up rudely at 3:47 AM by a shrill buzzing, he realized that he was not going to receive the serene slumber he’d wished for.

 

Junmyeon tried to ignore the noise for as long as possible, covering his head with a pillow in hopes of blocking out the offensive tone. Eventually though, the sound went on so long he just couldn’t ignore it.

 

Junmyeon threw the pillow across the room in irritation, huffing as he pushed himself up to rest back on his elbows. His hand knocked around the bed until he finally found his phone, picking the vibrating device up and staring blearily at the screen.

 

He blinked several times to brush away the fog of sleep, confusion setting in when he saw it was Taemin calling him so late in the night. Yawning, Junmyeon answered the call and pressed the phone to his ear tiredly.

 

“What do you wa-“

 

Junmyeon’s lazy greeting was quickly cut off by the chaotic sound of heavy breathing from the other line.

 

“He isn’t answering. I can’t wake him up. You have to come here.” Taemin quickly panted across the phone, his voice slurred and interrupted periodically by the sound of panicked hyperventilating.

 

Now, Junmyeon was awake. “Taemin, what’s going on? What’s wrong?” He asked through the phone, pushing himself up in bed.

 

“He’s hurt. There’s blood everywhere.” Taemin yelled across the phone, obviously so panicked that he was out of his right mind.

 

“Taemin, get it together. Who’s hurt?” Junmyeon asked quickly, his heart starting to pick up speed. Next to him, Yifan was starting to wake up from the noise.

 

Taemin was sobbing on the other line, the sound of his labored breath falling heavily through the speaker. “W-When we got home, Jongin said he was going to the club you guys own in Gangnam. I-I-I asked him why, h-he said…. Oh god, he’s so cold.”

 

“What did he say, Taemin?” Junmyeon asked forcefully, starting to panic.

 

Taemin took a few deep, shuddering breaths. “H-He said that he just had to pick something up,  money for some hacking job he’d finished for some guy. He left at ten, said he shouldn’t be back any later than eleven. I-I started to call him at one, he’s never out late.” Taemin had to cut himself off to let out a few more sobs.

 

“I couldn’t reach him, it just kept ringing. At three, I knew that something wasn’t right and I headed to the club. W-When I got here they said he left hours ago, so I started to look around.” Taemin began to sob heavily, the noise almost deafening through the phone. “I found him at one of Lee’s docks. I-I could barely even tell it’s him, there’s…. There’s so much blood, so many bruises.”

 

Junmyeon’s hands shook as he listened to Taemin explain the story, nearly dropping his phone in shock. Just earlier he’d told his Jongin he’d always keep him safe, now his baby brother was nearly dead on a cold, harsh dock because of _his_ fight with Lee.

 

“We’ll be there right away.” Junmyeon assured Taemin, already beginning to push himself out of bed to get dressed.

 

“O-Okay.” Taemin muttered shakily. “And Junmyeon?”

 

He stopped on the edge of the bed, holding the phone close to his ear. “Yeah?”

 

“Hurry.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a minor easter egg in this chapter hinting at my next project O_O


	11. An Unfortunate End

First and foremost, I’d like to thank each and every one of you that has read this work. The amount of love and support I have gotten throughout writing it has been unbelievable. I’ll never be able to repay any of you for that.

This brings me to my next point: an apology. As I’m sure many have noticed, this fic has not been updated in a very long time. Unfortunately, I am no longer in the exo fandom, so I haven’t been able to complete this work or any of my other unfinished pieces. I am very sorry, but I will not be continuing this piece despite the consistent support and asking for future chapters. While I love these works dearly still, I can’t find it in me to complete something I have no passion for; it’s not fair to the work or to y’all. Once again, I am sorry. 

With that being said, I will say that I am open to passing this work, or any of my others, onto another writer if I believe they will meet its full potential. Despite not being able to complete these pieces, I do want the best for my work and readers, so if anyone would like to continue this fic I’d be glad to consider it and add you as a co-writer. If you are interested, dm me on twitter @magskeeto.

Even if this work cannot be finished by another writer, I hope you have all enjoyed the story that has been created so far, and I truly am sorry that I won’t be able to complete it. With that, I’ll kindly ask that readers stop posting comments when I will be updating, as that is what this message aims to address. 

As always, thank you for reading.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to air your grievances towards me in the comments or on twitter. I love this story dearly and it hurts me to give it up, but I didn't want to leave it incomplete without an explanation to you all.


End file.
